


30 дней одного месяца (или День Святого Валентина по-конохски)

by Lavender_Prime



Series: 30 дней одного месяца [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Gen, Melodrama, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 33,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Годайме выпускает странный приказ, и жители Конохи выполняют его, как умеют. Будни комиссии по шарфам, как они есть





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

**День минус третий, 11:23**

  
  
– Тогда всем на склад и сегодня же получить! – Годайме подвела итог продолжительному совещанию. Осознав, что это последнее слово Хокаге, джонины, озадаченно переглядываясь, стали покидать зал. Старейшины безмолвно провожали их взглядами.  
Где-то в своих странствиях Пятая столкнулась с запомнившимся ей обычаем и теперь, тщательно все обдумав, решила ввести его в Конохе. Обычай заключался в том, что несемейные один раз в году могли вручить нравившемуся им человеку подарок, и если объект интереса носил подаренное целый месяц, то по истечении месяца пара считалась сложившейся официально. Большинство впоследствии создавали семьи. Цунаде, проездом заехав в город как раз в день вручения, сумела воочию увидеть, а также неоднократно услышать, как благотворно воздействовал обычай на демографию – детей на улицах было гораздо больше, чем в соседних поселениях, и сам город выглядел процветающим и бурно развивающимся. Став Хокаге, женщина, поразмыслив, нашла в странном обычае еще больше положительных сторон – например, что шиноби, у которых обычно были серьезные проблемы с принятым стандартом общения и ухаживаний, нужно было только вручить подарок и ждать решения. Им даже не требовалось находиться рядом с объектом чувств (хотя, разумеется, это поощрялось), что было актуально для постоянно получающих миссии ниндзя.  
Браслет с камнем, традиционно вручаемый в таких случаях, для шиноби не годился в силу непрактичности, так что Годайме узаконила в качестве подарка шарф. Немаркого красного цвета, на котором незаметна кровь, в качестве подарка подходивший как мужчине, так и женщине.  
Результатом сегодняшнего собрания стал официальный приказ Хокаге всем неженатым и незамужним шиноби получить их на складе и раздарить в назначенный день. Большинство отнеслось к распоряжению, как к пустой блажи начальства. Цунаде, и не спрашивая, знала, что, например, штабные шиноби Котецу и Изумо обменяются шарфами, как только распишутся за получение, и с чистой совестью пойдут пить свои алкогольные коктейли. Приличная часть шиноби расстанется со своими шарфами на попойке в честь новоявленного Дня влюбленных и забудет про них. Но это не мешало ей прикидывать, какой процент шиноби будут искренен в своих чувствах, и в дальнейшем пополнит демографический фонд Конохи. По всему выходило, что затея небезнадежна.

 

 

**День минус второй, 16:52**

  
  
Шарфы получали согласно регистрационному номеру и в названные заранее часы. Ируку больно кольнуло, когда он увидел, какой немалый разрыв оказался впереди и позади его собственного номера. Он был слишком большим, чтобы можно было оправдать отсутствующих шиноби наличием семьи или миссиями вне деревни, а это означало, что его сверстники, с которыми он заканчивал Академию, по большей части мертвы. Чунин невольно оглянулся на очередь. Многие смотрели в пол и, судя по выражению лиц, думали о том же. Ирука в очередной раз выругал идею Годайме, ради которой приходится тратить редкий выходной на получение ненужной тряпки.  
Дарить ее было некому.  
В свои двадцать три чунин был молод, одинок и бесперспективен. Куноичи в штабе на него не смотрели, учительницы в Академии были в возрасте или же замужем, сверстницы, соседки и прочие знакомые обзавелись семьями еще до размена ими третьего десятка. В чудеса и свалившуюся с неба поклонницу Ирука, будучи трезвенником и реалистом, не верил совершенно. В совокупности это означало, что шарфу предстоит пребывать при неприметном учителе Академии ровно одни сутки – на время праздника, после чего шарф будет убран в далекий шкаф. До следующего года, если только Хокаге не оставит эту идею.

 

 

**День минус первый, 22:44**

  
  
Хатаке Какаши, вернувшийся в деревню с миссии ранга В, столкнулся с приказом практически незамедлительно – в виде дополнительного распоряжения не принимать отчеты, пока шиноби не отметятся в складской ведомости и не получат шарф.  
Измученный недосыпом кладовщик, чунин в возрасте, у которого наплыв посетителей обычно бывал в десятки раз меньше, шлепнул перед ним на стойку пакет с шарфом и усталым голосом велел убираться и задавать все вопросы Хокаге, а не мучить его, когда он давным-давно должны был быть дома, а вместо этого выдает дурацкие красные тряпки всякому, кто не пришел в урочные часы. Столпившиеся перед окошком выдачи шиноби были с ним солидарны, но продолжали терпеливо ожидать своей очереди.  
Какаши не стал их задерживать, и свиток с положенным шарфом развернул уже на выходе. Оттуда немедленно спланировала на пол (впрочем, тут же подхваченная) памятка, вложенная в свитки предусмотрительной Шизуне.  
Какаши перечитал ее два раза, чтобы убедиться, что понял все правильно. По всему выходило, что ему грозили всяческие кары, потому что выполнять приказ он не собирался. Близких людей у него не было, команда распалась, а если бы он хотел признаться кому-либо в своих чувствах, то не стал бы пользоваться таким неуклюжим поводом, как шарф.  
Мысль предложить коллеге-джонину по-дружески махнуться шарфами его развеселила, и по ночной Конохе Какаши шел с непривычно смешливой улыбкой. Машинально повертев в руках шарф, он признал, что Цунаде сделала неплохой выбор. Шерсть с примесью синтетики, из дорогих, не раздражала кожу, скорее всего, с трудом впитывала влагу, но легко отстирывалась.  
«Ну-ка, ну-ка, что тут у нас?..»  
Внимание Какаши привлекла почти незаметная бирка на конце шарфа, такого же цвета, как и шарф. Подставив ее под свет удачно подвернувшегося фонаря, джонин вместо ожидаемой «Стирать при ...» разглядел на ней собственный регистрационный номер, поставленный аккуратным черным почерком. Какаши хмыкнул. Вот, значит, как Хокаге намеревается следить за выполнением приказа. Что ж, если кому захочется, избавиться от шарфа все равно будет нетрудно.  
Какаши пожал плечами и спрятал шарф в карман. Пятая может думать, что угодно, но он не намеревался участвовать в этом розово-красном развлечении для восторженных генинов.

 

 

**День Ч, 10:20**

  
  
Ирука предполагал разные варианты собственного утра в этот новоявленный праздник, но ни один не включал дерганого и нервного посланца от Хокаге на пороге квартиры. Пришлось быстро собираться и немедленно отправляться в офис.  
Ирука спешил, как мог, даже отправился по крышам, чтобы не терять времени, расталкивая неожиданно большое количество народа на улицах. Подобное обилие расшитых кимоно раньше ему приходилось наблюдать только под Новый год, а ведь был еще даже не вечер, когда предусматривалась официальная передача шарфов.  
Возможно, Ирука немного загляделся на красавиц под зонтиками, только вряд ли мрачное выражение лица Годайме объяснялось только этим. Чунину даже захотелось захлопнуть за собой дверь офиса. И оказаться при этом по ту сторону двери.  
– А! Ирука! – поприветствовала его Хокаге, стоя перед собственным столом со скрещенными на груди руками и не обращая внимания на дергавшую ее за рукав Шизуне.  
– Цунаде-сама, – поклонился Ирука.  
– Что ты думаешь о сегодняшнем дне? – резко спросила Цунаде. Ирука не ожидал такого внезапного перехода к делу и чуть опешил.  
– О сегодняшнем дне? – повторил он, потом сообразил. – Вы говорите о новом празднике?  
– Да, – подтвердила она. – Именно о нем. Честное мнение, пожалуйста. – Ни на миллиметр не изменяя позы, она ухитрилась стать еще более разозленной и мрачной. Ирука бегло глянул на Шизуне, но в данной ситуации та ничем помочь не могла, что и выразила легким и беспомощным пожатием плеч.  
– Я считаю, что праздник пойдет только на пользу деревне, – осторожно начал он, ловя себя на том, что переминается с ноги на ногу. – По крайней мере, дополнительному выходному все только обрадовались. – Уж он-то – точно. И за коллег он тоже мог ручаться. – На улицах уже так много народа…  
– Ирука, – обманчиво мягко произнесла Хокаге, принимаясь нервно постукивать каблуком по полу, – я точно знаю, что ты не дурак, поэтому могу спросить и прямо. Что лично ты собираешься делать с шарфом?  
Уф! У беседы изгибы были круче, чем у норовистой горной речки. И столь же… неприятные. Но отвечать лучше было честно.  
– Ничего, Хокаге-сама. – Шизуне прерывисто вздохнула, Цунаде чуть подалась вперед, внимательно – очень внимательно! – слушая. Глядя в ее сосредоточенные глаза, Ирука, едва не запинаясь, пояснил:  
– У меня нет девушки, – на этих словах он чуть покраснел, – и я ни к кому ничего такого не чувствую. Мне просто некому дарить этот шарф. Извините, – добавил он; в памяти всплывало полузабытое подростковое ощущение вины.  
– Так ты его так и будешь с собой носить? – спросила непонятно к чему ведущая Годайме.  
– В шкаф положу, – откровенно признался чунин, смущенно почесав нос.  
– Я так и думала, – пробормотала Шизуне, одновременно с «Ха!» Цунаде. Та резко оттолкнулась от стола:  
– А теперь – смотри-ка сюда!  
Теперь Ирука разглядел стол, ранее скрытый за спинами женщин. И – кучу чего-то красного, возвышавшуюся в центре. В следующую секунду он опознал в этом груду шарфов, точь-в-точь таких же, как его собственный.  
– Видишь, что это?  
– Шарфы, Хокаге-сама, – Ирука отвел взгляд от кучи и посмотрел на Цунаде. Та сжимала губы, еле сдерживаясь.  
– Ирука, эти шарфы мы с Цунаде-сама обнаружили во время утренней прогулки по Конохе, – пояснила Шизуне, вытягивая наугад шарф из кучи и демонстрируя его Ируке. – Видишь, какой грязный? Многие из них были в мусорных ящиках, – Ирука машинально отшатнулся, – а некоторые мы нашли в таких местах, что ты и представить себе не можешь. – Ирука очень на это понадеялся.  
– Я думала, что шиноби ответственно подойдут к предлагаемой им возможности, но, видимо, ошиблась, – нехотя сказала Цунаде; Ирука облегченно выдохнул – злость в голосе Цунаде была направлена больше на нее саму, чем на него. – Пока что они очень ответственно подошли к задаче уклониться от всего этого. – Цунаде широким жестом показала на шарфы, завалившие стол. – Но они заблуждаются!  
– На каждом шарфе есть регистрационный номер шиноби, которому он был вручен. – Шизуне вопросительно посмотрела на Ируку, на что тот отрицательно помотал головой:  
– Не заметил.  
– На это и рассчитывалось, – кивнула Цунаде. – Так что эти вот шарфы мы отстираем, высушим и сегодня же вручим владельцам. Не отвертятся, паршивцы!  
Ирука с содроганием подумал, что не хотел бы оказаться на месте шиноби, когда Хокаге повторно вручит им шарфы.  
– Тогда чем я могу помочь, Хокаге-сама? – спросил он.  
– Вот для этого тебя и позвали, – довольно пояснила Хокаге. – Я хочу, чтобы ты и еще несколько шиноби организовали команду по возврату шарфов.  
Вот тебе, Ирука, и новоявленный выходной.

 

 

**День Ч, 15:37**

  
  
Ирука устало присел на свой стул в Башне. Еще не наступил праздничный вечер, а он уже чувствовал себя совершенно вымотанным. Шиноби выше ранга генинов отмазывались от шарфов как могли. Первоначальная идея Цунаде – «двое ищут по Конохе шарфы, двое разыскивают владельцев» – потерпела крах. Нелегко обнаружить в родной деревне шиноби, которые не хотят, чтобы их разыскали. Настроение Ируки чуть подняло единственное воспоминание, как горячо благодарил их один смущенный генин, явно возлагавший большие надежды на этот шарф.  
Уже через пару часов метаний по Конохе Ирука, Котецу, Изумо и попавший под раздачу Генма поняли, что занимаются бесполезным занятием, сели и выработали новую схему работы. Вместо того, чтобы ловить «потерявшего» по всей деревне, им нужно было сделать так, чтобы шиноби сами приходили к ним. Мест, которые непременно посетит любой ниндзя деревни в течение месяца, было, как минимум, два: где сдавали и получали миссии и где выдавали заработанные деньги. Ирука с Генмой решили посменно дежурить в Центре миссий, а чунинам доставалась бухгалтерия. Шарфы постановили хранить в столе Ируки, благо он мог ненадолго освободить самый большой ящик от папок, а также все найденные в свободные от дежурства часы шарфы заносить в список, списки сверять и обновлять в конце каждой смены.  
Они чуть не взвыли, поняв, по какому графику предстоит жить весь месяц: двенадцать часов смены, потом псевдо-свободные часы, в течение которых надо будет выкраивать время не только на сон и прочее необходимое, но и на поиск новых потерянных шарфов.  
– Одни не справимся, – подытожил Генма, перекидывая сенбон из одного уголка рта в другой. – Нужно еще хотя бы двоих.  
Ирука согласно кивнул, обдумывая кандидатуры помощников. Выбор осложнялся тем, что предполагаемые помощники освобождались от всех прочих обязанностей, в том числе и миссий, а Коноха не могла позволить себе потерять впустую такое дикое количество времени ценных шиноби. У них четверых, теоретически, могло получиться совмещать кодовую операцию «Шарф» и работу: Ирука и так был на своем месте, Генма часто помогал в штабе, у Котецу и Изумо наверняка найдется, чем заняться в расчетном отделе, но другим шиноби так не «повезет».  
– Генма, может, спросишь Райдо? Раз уж вы все равно напарники. – Котецу ткнул локтем собравшегося что-то сказать Изумо. – Он, вроде, никогда не отказывается помогать Хокаге.  
– И Эбису тоже можно, он пока что без учеников и миссий. – Ирука улыбнулся, представив, с каким лицом Эбису воспримет новость, что ему предстоит каждый день проводить долгие часы в тесном помещении, а потом бродить по Конохе в поисках алых кусков ткани.  
– Эх, Инузук бы в помощь, или собак Какаши, на худой конец, – размечтался Генма, откидываясь на стуле и задумчиво глядя в потолок, на котором виднелись четкие следы – вчера какая-то команда генинов ужасно обрадовалась своему новому заданию (следить за порядком в кондитерской) и выразила свою радость с помощью беганья по потолку в грязных сандалиях, оправдываясь тем, что по комнате носиться им запретили. – Да только наверняка не дадут.  
Воображение Ируки моментально представило себе, какими бы полезными оказались собаки, как шустро команда отыскивала бы шарфы... Судя по выражению остальных, остальные подумали о том же самом.  
– Так, тогда давайте решать, кто остается здесь, а кто отправится на праздник за свежей порцией шарфов, – прервал всеобщие размышления Генма. Ирука глянул на часы: начало шестого, праздник начнется в шесть...  
– Мне здесь завтра в любом случае сидеть, так что сейчас, наверное, я пойду, а ты, Генма, подежуришь здесь, – предложил он. В эти каникулы чунин бы и так работал в Центре Миссий полный день, правда, не по двенадцать часов.  
Генма пожал плечами – он не возражал. Даже рад был, что не придется изображать натужное веселье на чужом празднике жизни.  
Котецу и Изумо решили очередность дежурств самым простым методом – в «Камень-ножницы-бумага». Никаких осечек и обид не случилось, разве что у них, как обычно, выпала два раза ничья. Ирука подозревал, что они, с их-то опытом, нарочно поддаются друг другу, потому что когда они оба хотели выиграть, ничьи могли длиться бесконечно, чунины тогда думали совершенно одинаково, а посторонние начинали смотреть круглыми глазами на втором часу бесконечных «Бумага! – Бумага!», «Камень! – Камень!». С третьего раза не повезло Изумо, и Котецу торжественно пообещал принести ему что-нибудь вкусное.  
– Только, пожалуйста, в шарфы это «вкусное» не заматывай, – счел нужным предупредить Ирука, вставая с места. – Они, конечно, и так почти все грязные, но вдруг твой подарок не отстирается – Хокаге с нас голову снимет.  
Генма моментально занял нагретое Ирукой сиденье, задрал ноги на стол и помахал Ируке:  
– Расскажешь, как там все было, ага?  
– Расскажу, – пообещал Ирука, и они с Котецу отправились играть в прятки с шарфами.

 

 

**День Ч, 22:18**

  
  
В Конохе царствовал прекрасный весенний вечер; на небе только что отгорели огни праздничного фейерверка, в воздухе нежно пахло ландышами, а по почти безлюдной боковой улице плелся один крайне уставший чунин, который не замечал ничего из вышеперечисленного и лишь тоскливо думал, в кого он такой невезучий. Настроение усугублял большой красный куль за спиной, противно шлепающий по спине при каждом шаге. Довольно многим, как выяснилось, пришла в голову мысль избавиться от дурацкой тряпки, кинув ее в темные воды конохских каналов. Шарфы мокли плохо и тонуть отказывались, поэтому Ирука уже раз двадцать проклял свою сознательность, не позволявшую ему пройти мимо вызывающе болтавшихся на поверхности красных пятен. Как правило, пятна оказывались как раз таки шарфом...  
Что-то заставило его поднять голову. Над головой Ируки, сиротливо покачиваясь, плыл по воздуху большой желтый воздушный шарик, с привязанным к нему красным бантом... Нет, проклятым шарфом!!!  
Ирука заколебался было, но следующее дуновение свежего ветерка прибило шарик к крыше, и гражданский долг взял свое – чунин сбросил ношу на землю и запрыгнул на крышу, молясь, чтобы ветер не подул еще раз и ему не пришлось бы устраивать с шарфом еще и догонялки. Ирука был быстр, но порыв ветра оказался еще быстрее, подхватив шарик и увлекая его за собой вдоль улицы, к каналу.  
Ирука метнул кунай вдогонку, и очень вовремя – еще немного, и шарф улетел бы к тому берегу, а мостов поблизости не наблюдалось.  
Чунин облегченно выдохнул и, разглядев на тротуаре вожделенную добычу, спрыгнул к ней. Подняв с земли остатки шара с бантом, Ирука выпрямился и чуть не врезался в любопытно разглядывавшего его прохожего.  
– Ма-а, да это Ирука-сенсей, – раздался медленный голос. Ирука заморгал. Какаши-сенсей! – Смотрю, вроде бы вы, вот только никак понять не мог, что это такое вы делаете.  
– Добрый вечер, Какаши-сенсей. Шарик ловил, – честно ответил Ирука, отвязывая шарф. Уф, этот, вроде, ни в чем не испачкан.  
Какаши вытянул шею, разглядывая в темноте жалкие кусочки резины и спутанную нить.  
– – Какой жестокий конец – быть таким ярким, и так быстро лопнуть – из-за нарочно брошенного учителем куная… Это вас все шарики так достали или конкретно этот?  
Ирука рассмеялся.  
– Что вы! Просто к нему был привязан шарф, а Цунаде-сама велела... – Ирука замолк и с подозрением посмотрел на Какаши. – Кстати, а ваш где?  
– В кармане, – в доказательство Какаши вытащил шарф и помахал им перед носом Ируки. Случайно или нет, но кончик шарфа пощекотал ему шрам, и чунин вынужден был его почесать. – А откуда такой странный интерес к местонахождению моей одежды?  
– Не всем нравится приказ Пятой об обязательном получении и дарении шарфа, – принялся объяснять Ирука, отыскивая сброшенные шарфы у стены дома и привязывая свою добычу к остальным. – Так что многие шиноби решили от него избавиться, а потом сказать, что подарили, но взаимности не получили.  
Какаши, лениво полуприкрыв глаз, наблюдал за его действиями. В свете фонаря растрепанный чунин, склонившийся над кучей тряпок, выглядел препотешно.  
– Поэтому она приказала собрать команду по возвращению шарфов владельцам, и вот, – Ирука выпрямился и едва удержался от того, чтобы пнуть кучу, – теперь мы их собираем, а потом постираем и вернем.  
Какаши покивал.  
– Разумная мысль. Так удачно, что на каждом есть личный номер, не придется гадать, где чей.  
– И как удачно, что номер написан несмываемыми чернилами, – подхватил Ирука и нахмурился. – Впрочем, я не проверял. – Он оглянулся на куль, не испытывая ни малейшего желания в нем рыться.  
– Можно на моем посмотреть, – Какаши снова вытащил свой шарф и протянул его Ируке. Тот быстро нашел этикетку, поднес шарф к фонарю и покачал головой.  
– Нет, так я не определю.  
– А вы поплюйте, – от щедрой души предложил Какаши.  
Ирука вскинулся.  
– Какаши-сенсей!  
– Шучу, шучу... Кстати, я и вашего шарфа не вижу... Успели вручить?  
– Утром дома забыл, – признался Ирука, чуть сконфузившись. Смущаясь, он выглядел очаровательно.  
Какаши решил не развивать эту тему.  
– Что ж, тогда спокойной ночи, Ирука-сенсей, удачи в поисках, – попрощался он и с хлопком исчез.  
– Спокойной но... Какаши-сенсей! Шарф!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание ко дню Ч:  
> Первоначальный график дежурств: 20:00–8:00 – Генма, Изумо, 8:00–20:00 – Ирука, Котецу.  
> График дежурств после конца каникул: Штаб: 22:00–6:00 – Генма, 6:00–14:00 – Эбису, 14:00–22:00 – Ирука. Бухгалтерия: 16:00–24:00 – Котецу, 0:00–8:00 – Изумо, 8:00–16:00 – Райдо.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**День 1, 7:41**

  
  
Ирука не спеша и обреченно вошел в Центр Миссий, на ходу стягивая с шеи шарф и запихивая его в карман. Если бы не напоминание Какаши вчера, он бы так и забыл его надеть, со всеми этими волнениями.  
– Доброе утро, Генма! – поприветствовал он джонина, вольготно раскинувшегося на двух стульях сразу. – Все было спокойно?  
– Доброе, Ирука, – Генма вяло помахал рукой в ответ и со вздохом принялся вставать, недовольно потирая поясницу. – Какие у вас тут все-таки жесткие стулья.  
– Есть такое, – согласился Ирука, ставя один стул на место и садясь на второй, еще хранящий тепло Генмы. – Котецу утром уже приходил? Не знаешь, он свои шарфы в стирку отдать успел?  
Генма пожал плечами, небрежно облокачиваясь на стол.  
– Не знаю. Но за нашими уже приходили. Сказали около полудня ждать чистенькими. Кстати, Ирука, – по лицу Генмы расползлась ехидная улыбка, – поздравляю с уловом в тридцать семь шарфов. Вчера Котецу забегал, жаловался, что свои десять с хвостиком еле нашел. И выглядел при этом куда хуже, чем ты. Ты только спину и ноги намочил, а он в эти грешные каналы, похоже, с головой нырял.  
Ирука довольно кивнул. Приятно все же знать, что не один ты такой неудачник. Да еще и в Академии он навострился отыскивать намеренно спрятанные предметы. Кстати о...  
Чунин выдвинул ящик из-под шарфов, полюбовался на девственную пустоту внутри и аккуратно сложил туда два найденных утром шарфа, сделав себе пометку переписать куда-нибудь номера владельцев.  
Генма дернул сембоном; у кого-нибудь другого это сошло бы за быструю усмешку.  
– Кстати, загляни-ка вот сюда, – Генма подтолкнул к Ируке один из свитков, лежащих на столе. Свиток был злорадно перевязан красной же ленточкой, и чунин поморщился – после вчерашнего он начал не особенно любить этот цвет – и развернул его.  
– Списки, кому положены шарфы? Генма, ты умница! Я вчера хотел попросить их у Хокаге, но не вышло. – Ирука бегло проглядел свиток. Расчерченная колонка с фамилиями, колонка для пометки «Найдено», колонка «Дата возвращения владельцу»,а также «Найдено-2», «Дата возвращения-2»...  
– Часа в три ночи мне было совсем нечего тут делать, – пожал плечами Генма, не дождавшись реакции. – Сходил к кладовщику, переписал.  
– Генма, – пробормотал Ирука, изучая таблицу, – с шестым «найдено-возвращено» ты переборщил.  
– Вдруг попадутся особо злостные нарушители? У нас целый месяц впереди.  
– И не напоминай, – с чувством произнес чунин, сворачивая свиток и пряча подальше в ящик. Все равно до прихода первой партии свежевыстиранных шарфов он не понадобится.  
– Тогда я пошел отсыпаться. И помню, помню, – заранее предупредил он. – Перед сном пройдусь по Конохе, поищу шарфы, и вечером тоже.  
Ирука улыбнулся.  
– Спокойного дня, Генма!  
– Тебе того же, – ответствовал тот и вышел.  
Ирука посмотрел ему вслед и потер лицо ладонями. Предстоял нелегкий денек...  
А тут еще Какаши-сенсей со своим шарфом. Вчера Ирука совершенно о нем забыл, когда сдавал найденные шарфы, сегодня же в голову лезли странные мысли. На тему, что, в общем-то, Какаши-сенсей шарф вовсе не терял, Ирука просто не успел ему его вернуть. Как-то отвлекся он, не уследил – и джонин ушел с пустыми руками. Это ведь не считается намеренной потерей? Ирука не знал, что ждет потерявших шарфы шиноби от Цунаде-сама, но подозревал, что ничего хорошего им не прилетит. А ему бы не хотелось, чтобы Какаши-сенсей пострадал из-за его нерасторопности. С другой стороны, он тоже попал в категорию нарушителей, ведь шарфа он Ируке не дарил...  
Ирука обругал себя за то, что отвлекается на посторонние темы, и приготовился к напряженному рабочему дню, первому стеклышку калейдоскопа бурного месяца...  


 

**День 1: А оно мне надо?!**

  
  
Наруто ворвался в Центр миссий как раз тогда, когда Ирука на пятнадцать минут отсел в сторонку, чтобы торопливо съесть стакан быстрорастворимого рамена.  
– Ирука-сенсей! – крикнул Наруто с порога. – Ирука-сенсей, мне сказали, что вы здесь! – Он завертел головой, отыскивая Ируку, и, найдя, подлетел к нему.  
Чунин с мысленным вздохом отложил палочки и улыбнулся Наруто.  
– День добрый, Наруто!  
– Что? А, да! Здравствуйте, Ирука-сенсей! – Наруто сел на корточки на пол рядом с Ирукой, дважды оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что за ними не наблюдают (хотя работавшие в Центре миссий давно привыкли к его бурной экспансии и не обращали внимания), и пальчиком поманил Ируку склониться к нему.  
– Сенсей, можно с вами посоветоваться? – заговорщически прошептал Наруто. – По очень личному вопросу?  
Чунин неуверенно кивнул, мысленно гадая, что случилось и уже нехорошо догадываясь, что это связано со вчерашним праздником.  
Наруто оглянулся еще раз, потом вытянул шею и, прикрыв рот ладонью, зашептал в ухо Ируке:  
– Сенсей, Хината вчера подарила кое-что... – На этих словах Наруто отстранился, посмотрел на Ируку, чтобы убедится, что тот понял, о чем речь, потом приблизился еще раз и договорил:  
– Подарок мне понравился, но, как вы думаете, что мне теперь делать? – От дыхания Наруто, жарко сопящего ему в ухо, Ируке стало щекотно. Но засмеяться или даже улыбнуться было не в коем случае нельзя...  
– Я не могу тебе этого сказать, Наруто, – уважая чувства подростка, так же тихо заговорил Ирука. Он по собственному опыту знал, как тяжело понимать самого себя в этом возрасте. – Только ты сам можешь решить, что ты чувствуешь и к чему готов...  
– Да нет же, сенсей, – недовольно поморщился тот. – Я не об этом. Хинате я сразу сказал, что люблю только Сакуру-чан. А вот шарф мне жутко понравился, а носить его, я так понимаю, нельзя, да?  
Вот тебе, Ирука, и собственный опыт...  
– Наруто, у тебя же свой есть, – только и сумел сказать чунин.  
– Он у меня уже весь порванный, – отмахнулся озорник. – Ну так что, сенсей? Другого у меня не будет, а я носить хочу!  
Глядя в ярко сверкающие глаза бывшего ученика, Ируке пришло в голову, что он, кажется, и половины проблем, связанных с шарфами, не принимал в расчет.


	3. Chapter 3

**День 2: Ой, его съели...**

  
  
Выспавшись, Ирука нашел в себе силы по-новому взглянуть на ситуацию. Да, ему предстояло работать по двенадцать часов в сутки, а потом добавятся еще и уроки, но, если считать это миссией, а не непосильным увеличением повседневных обязанностей, то все встанет на свои места. Он будет приходить домой только поспать, а вместо напряженной работы мышц и головы будет тренировка терпения, усидчивости, понимания и, не в последнюю очередь, наблюдательности. К тому же это всего на месяц, может, им даже удастся уговорить Цунаде-сама на помощников.  
С этими мыслями он бодро вышел из дома в пол-седьмого утра, чтобы пробежаться по Конохе и собрать шарфы. Ирука не думал, что со вчерашнего вечера их очень уж много «потеряли», но на всякий случай решил проверить.  
Уже на первом перекрестке он изменил свое мнение. Взгляд налево – под сиденьем вертящего стула в открытой закусочной было намотано что-то шерстяно-красное, взгляд направо – на втором этаже дома, зацепившись за водосточную трубу, уныло висело точно такое же «нечто».  
Ирука вздохнул и приступил к выполнению служебного долга, чувствуя себя то ли начинающим мусорщиком, то ли приемщиком ломбарда.  
Когда он уже почти вплотную подошел к Центру, порыв ветра вдруг выкатил из ближайшего переулка ему под ноги клочок чего-то красного. Чунин, не думая, заглянул в переулок и застыл от неожиданности.  
В центре тупичка с парой мусорных баков стояла большая серая собака и с упоением раздирала на мелкие клочки остатки шарфа.  
Со второго взгляда Ирука опознал в ней одну из тройки Хаймару Инузуки Ханы и облегченно вздохнул.  
– Фу! – скомандовал он псу. Тот не послушался.  
– Фу! – еще строже повторил он, уже складывая печати для дзюцу. Конечно, собака – невесть какой противник, но шарф следовало отобрать. Собака, выдрав очередной кусок из шарфа, замерла, подняла голову и посмотрела на Ируку. Придя к какому-то выводу, пес стремительно рванул с места, прыгнул на стену рядом с Ирукой, огибая его, и большими прыжками помчался по улице.  
Чунину осталось только недоуменно посмотреть ему вслед.  
М-да... Чтобы спасти шарф, следовало придти на пять минут раньше. Ирука повертел в руках напрочь изгрызенный лоскут ткани, размышляя, что теперь с ним делать. Починить не поддавалось возможным, этот Хаймару постарался на славу. Возможно, если пришить бирку с этого шарфа на новый, взяв его со склада...  
Значит, Ируке правильно показалось, что когда пес промчался мимо, у него из пасти свисали красные нити. Вероятно, умное животное поняло, что догрызть шарф ему не дадут, и решило испортить его другим способом. Вот только зачем Хане таким странным способом избавляться от шарфа? Ирука не сомневался, что пес выполнял приказ хозяйки.  
«Может, шарф был от особо надоевшего поклонника. Тогда вообще спорно, надо ли его возвращать, – подумал чунин, взглянув еще раз на шерстяное кружево в своих руках. Потом быстро оглянулся, приподнял крышку ближайшего мусорного бака и сунул туда ошметки. – В любом случае, вряд ли Цунаде-сама будет прок от этих жалких оставшихся ниточек.»  
Успокоив себя таким образом, чунин зашагал на дежурство, гордо неся свою добычу в шесть шарфов и спокойно выбросив из головы странности Инузуки. Некоторые загадки не стоят того, чтобы их отгадывать – мало ли, у кого какие сложности в личной жизни?


	4. Chapter 4

**День 3: Весна, весна, дети**

  
  
Пока Ирука спешил, дожевывая на ходу завтрак, на дежурство, его не покидало стойкое ощущение дежа-вю. Три дня назад он так же торопился в штаб, так же мчался по крышам и так же засматривался на прохожих в клановых праздничных одеждах. Весна в этом году была недружная, но все дома были украшены цветущими веточками – скорее всего, привезенными с южных областей Конохи. «Яманака наверняка неплохо заработали на этом», – со смешком подумал Ирука. Из раскрытых окон время от времени доносился счастливый детский визг, причем всегда – девчачий. Ирука с улыбкой слушал подобные свидетельства праздника, говорящие о том, что какой-то счастливый ребенок увидел фамильный набор церемониальных кукол.  
В глубоком детстве он в этот день отчаянно завидовал, что родился не девочкой – тогда бы все ступени придворного дворца в миниатюре заставлялись в его честь. Когда даймё Огня женился, все приличные семьи Конохи тут же сменили куклу-жену даймё на другую, имеющую сходство с оригиналом. Ируке тогда было пять, и он изо всех сил старался делать вид, что его совершенно не интересует важная, богато одетая дама в прочной коробке, что с гордостью демонстрировала ему соседская девочка. Помнится, тогда он с пренебрежением заявил, что их праздник мальчиков все равно в тысячу раз лучше, чем довел малышку чуть ли не до слез.  
Ирука ностальгически улыбнулся и пообещал себе выбраться в обед погулять по улицам, подышать духом праздника.  
И ему это, как ни странно, даже удалось. И в перерыв он вышел на улицу, наслаждаясь робким весенним солнцем, вдыхая едва уловимый аромат цветов в воздухе и улыбаясь маленьким виновницам торжества, скромно вышагивающих в кимоно и с цветком в руке. Нынешние детские кимоно отличались от тех, что он помнил – они стали более цветастыми, яркими. Во время войны детей даже в праздник старались одевать потемнее, понезаметнее, прикрывая заботу об их безопасности фразами о скромности, послушании и неброской красоте деталей.  
Внимание Ируки привлекла стайка детей, столпившихся у витрины кондитерской, и он замедлил шаг, пытаясь рассмотреть, что же их так заинтересовало.  
О, владелец магазина сладостей знал, что делал! В огромной, свежевымытой, блестящей на солнце стеклянной витрине обретался многоярусный помост-лестница, на котором стояли самые роскошные церемониальные куклы, что только видел Ирука в жизни. Причем полный набор, который могли позволить себе только зажиточные семьи, все остальные обходились необходимым составом – и ни куклой больше. Ируке подумалось, что если бы так украшенные золотом одежды одели на настоящего дайме, тот загремел бы по лестнице под их тяжестью.  
Следовало бы пойти дальше, не уподобляясь восторженной малышне, но чунин почему-то тоже не мог оторвать взгляда от лестницы. На втором верхнем ярусе, сразу после дайме с женой, стоял Третий Хокаге, облаченный в свою мантию и даже с миниатюрной трубкой в зубах. Это было так… так…  
Ирука отвернулся и поморгал, стараясь избавиться от предательской расплывчатости в глазах. А когда повернулся, заметил то, что прежде ускользнуло от его взора – на самом-самом краю каждой ступени (кроме самой верхней, принадлежащей сугубо дайме с супругой) стояло по конохскому шиноби, как бы охраняя всех кукол. И у того, что стоял на одном уровне с Третьим, были примечательные волосы – белые, сделанные из торчащей пакли и выглядевшие удивительно знакомо, особенно в компании с – Ирука чуть нагнулся, рассматривая – с прилепленной черной полумаской на лице. Впрочем, куклы выглядели старыми, кто знает, кого они изображали первоначально. Хотя тот, кто приделал потом маску, явно знал, что делал.  
– Ирука-сенсей! – окликнули его.  
Ирука, опомнившись, выпрямился, оборачиваясь на голос.  
– Сасаме-чан! – улыбнулся он девочке из начального класса, державшей за руку другую девочку, чуть помладше. Сасаме в ответ на его приветствие насупилась и недовольно оглядела его:  
– Ирука-сенсей, а что вы тут делаете? Куклы только для детей! – и легонько пихнула в бок прижимавшуюся к ней малышку, показывая, для каких именно детей.  
– Не обязательно, Сасаме-чан, – машинально возразил Ирука. – Еще это память, традиция. Даже взрослым приятно посмотреть на такую красоту. К тому же это только раз в год…  
– Ну, раз в год можно, – неохотно согласилась Сасаме и неумело поправила чуть сползший пояс. – Сенсей, а вы будете запускать куклу?  
– Что я буду? – не понял тот.  
– Пускать куклу плавать, – тихо сказала малышка и спряталась за спину Сасаме. Сасаме нахмурилась и вытащила ее обратно:  
– Инаги, перестань, это Ирука-сенсей, он самый лучший сенсей в Академии. А будешь его бояться и не слушаться – попадешь не к нему, а к злому черному сенсею!  
«К злому черному сенсею?» Ирука чуть приподнял бровь. Хм-м, похоже, он догадывается, о ком это… Нет, ну надо же, к каким странным последствиям привела борьба за знания между особым джонином и Конохамару! Эбису – страшилка детей Конохи дошкольного и младшего школьного возраста! Скажи кому – обхохочутся.  
– Инаги-чан, боюсь, я не совсем понимаю, о чем ты, – ласково сказал Ирука, улыбнувшись и присев. – Обычаев так много, даже я их всех не знаю.  
Сасаме, казалось, была разочарована его необразованностью. Но идея рассказать сенсею то, что он не знает, воодушевила ее и Инаги настолько, что они наперебой принялись рассказывать.  
Оказывается, на закате сегодня надо пустить плавать в канал особую куклу – и когда кукла утонет, то считается, что она заберет с собой все беды и неприятности владельца куклы.  
– Только в этом году куклы какие-то странные, – с недовольной гримаской сказала Сасаме.  
– Мне их жалко, – добавила Инаги и опять спряталась за спину.  
– У меня с собой наши с Инаги, хотите, покажу? – щедро предложила Сасаме и принялась рыться в сумочке с вышитой ромашкой.  
Когда она протянула ему две фигурки, размером с детский пальчик, Ирука остолбенел.  
На ладошке лежали соломенные куколки в форме шиноби Конохи.  
– Я же говорю, они неправильные, – точно расшифровала выражение лица Ируки Сасаме. – Нельзя таких топить.  
Больше всего Ируку добило то, что вокруг шеи каждого был обмотан крохотный красный шарф. Долг Ируки тут же пнул застывший разум, но тот отказался встать в охотничью стойку – мало ли, откуда у торговцев похожая шерсть и вообще, она ли это?  
– Э-э... Сасаме-чан, – осторожно начал Ирука, – знаешь, по-моему, это не наш обычай. В смысле, не из нашей деревни. – Хотя, как он вынужден был признать, в знании жизни изобретателю оного не откажешь. И в чувстве юмора. Черном. – Вот, смотри – все прибегают к помощи ниндзя, когда у них какие-то проблемы, чтобы ниндзя их решили. Никто не зовет ниндзя, чтобы те порадовались за них.  
Девочки согласно кивнули.  
– Но мы-то и есть те самые ниндзя! Вот ты, Сасаме, уже учишься на куноичи…  
– Я тоже хочу, – вставила Инаги.  
– …и ты, Инаги, тоже будешь. Так что со своими неприятностями мы можем справиться только сами. Поэтому-то отправлять плавать фигурки наших же шиноби, чтобы они забрали наши же неприятности – совершенно бесполезно.  
– Да, да, я тоже так думаю, Ирука-сенсей! У куклы форма, как у папы, а я не хочу, чтобы папа утонул! – На последних словах у Сасаме подозрительно задрожала нижняя губа, да и Инаги уже вся сморщилась. Ируке пришлось исправлять ситуацию и широко улыбаться, быстро говоря:  
– Все будет хорошо, Сасаме-чан, Инаги-чан! У нас сильные шиноби, к тому же куклы – это же всего-навсего куклы. Солома, палочки и кусочки ткани сверху. Ну, будущие куноичи, подбодритесь. С вашим папой все будет хорошо, – убеждал их он, с облегчением видя, что те вроде бы верят и успокаиваются.  
– Ирука-сенсей! – твердо сказала Сасаме и взяла за руку тут же прижавшуюся к ней Инаги. – Мы не будем перекладывать наши беды на кукол и топить их. Но что нам тогда с ними делать?  
Ирука улыбнулся.  
– Думаю, самым разумным будет поставить их на полку – у вас ведь есть свои полочки? Так у каждой из вас будет прекрасное напоминание о папе.  
Девочки послушно кивнули.  
– Тогда до свидания, Ирука-сенсей! Нам уже пора, но мы обязательно скажем другим, что не надо так делать.  
– До свидания! Только не слишком старайтесь, вдруг кому и правда поможет, – напутствовал их он. Потом глянул на часы, чуть не схватился за голову – он опаздывал с обеда уже на двенадцать минут – и галопом помчался по крышам, кляня себя за забывчивость. Но все же ощущение праздника из него не смогла выбить даже очередь недовольных шиноби, и домой он вернулся с улыбкой на губах, начисто выбросив из головы всю нелепицу детских игрушек. В конце, концов, что может быть лучше сочетания детей, цветов и весны – и все за один замечательный день!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к 3-му дню:  
> В Праздник девочек на составленные в лестницу полки выставляются куклы в традиционных кимоно, конструкция в целом представляет собой слепок императорского двора. В некоторых областях в этот день существует старинная традиция переносить все неприятности на бумажную (тканевую, соломенную) куклу и пускать ее по реке.


	5. Chapter 5

**День 4: Все хотят стать водоплавающими! Или, на худой конец, водостойкими…**

  
  
После первой недели весны та впервые решила напомнить, что весенний сезон – это не только ясное солнышко и распускание листьев, но и проливные дожди. То, что началось легкой утренней моросью, к полудню обернулось косым ливнем, проникавшим во все щели по милости постоянно меняющего направление ветра.  
Ирука уже с полминуты с тревогой посматривал на большую каплю, свисавшую с потолка прямо над его головой. Некое внутреннее чутье подсказывало, что стоит ему забыть про нее, как сволочная капля упадет точно ему за шиворот.  
К обеду падение на Ируку осуществилось уже несколько раз, и чунин уже подумывал положить на шею какой-нибудь пакет. Вот сейчас бы он с огромным удовольствием замотал шею - фирменный жилет от ветра ее не защищал совсем - в шарф, но, как назло, забыл его дома. Ирука уже не единожды задумчиво теребил шарф Какаши, заманчиво лежащий прямо в кармане, но все не решался. Носить чужой шарф, к тому же не подаренный, к тому же Какаши-сенсея – Ирука считал, что это уже чересчур. Конечно, кто бы стал рассматривать неприметную бирку, выясняя, свой шарф он надел или не свой… Но вот как раз в ближайшем окружении такие дотошные и имелись!  
Ирука огорченно вздохнул и вытащил руку из кармана.  
– Ирука-йо! – бодро заявили от двери. – Скажи сразу, ты с нами обедать идешь? Или предпочитаешь медленную пытку заливанием?  
Ирука немного подумал, взвесил плюсы и минусы – на улице ливень, но выходить не хочется, еды у него с собой нет, а есть придется вместе с Котецу и Изумо, но в противном случае он останется здесь промокать и голодать – и согласился.  
– А почему вы вдвоем? – бдительно поинтересовался он, выходя к неразлучным чунинам в коридор. – Котецу, ты сейчас разве не должен дежурить в бухгалтерии?  
– Думаешь, у них там сейчас тоже не обед? – фыркнул тот. – Они все равно меня бы выгнали, чтобы я не мешал им кушать.  
– А, Ирука, не слушай его, – привычно поправил его Изумо. – Никто никуда его не выгоняет, просто сегодня у кассира тушеная капуста, а он ее ненавидит.  
– Так что я выбрал быть мокрым, но гордым - и не иметь ничего общего с этой гадостью! Ничего, не сахарный, не растаю! К тому же потом приду и обсохну.  
Ирука улыбнулся и решил, что, хоть обсохнуть потом у него не получится, во время обеда он не будет думать о протекающем прямо на него потолке.  
И ведь как в воду глядел! Картина, представшая его взгляду, когда он, вернувшись, распахнул дверь и чуть не сшиб какого-то гражданского с тряпкой, могла испортить аппетит кому угодно. Грозные единичные капли, отравившие Ируке первую половину дня, были, оказывается, лишь лазутчиками, разведывающими дорогу бодрым и энергичным струйкам.  
Холодок, пробежавший по спине Ируки, когда он смотрел на воду, что с трех мест лилась на его стол и неосторожно оставленные бумаги, не имел ничего общего со сквозняком и погодной температурой. Ему отчаянно захотелось выругаться или пойти напиться…  
Но Ирука за время работы в штабе привык к авралам и форс-мажорам (одну Цунаде можно было смело приравнять и к тому, и к другому), поэтому молча закатал рукава и пошел в подсобку за тряпкой.  
Многое спасти все же не удалось. Ирука с грустью обозрел размякшую бумажную кучу на месте бывшей ровной стопки и решительно смел ее со стола в корзину. Впрочем, насколько он помнил, там были планы работы и прогнозы на ближайшее время, а это, если понадобится, он мог бы написать сам. Или честно признаться, что потерял, и получить новые. Но вот отчеты с миссий… Отчеты предыдущих дней были в безопасности ящиков стола, про свежие такое, к несчастью, сказать было нельзя. Ирука столько раз применял дзюцу осушения – к каждому листку! – что у него уже пальцы ломило. Практика преподавания в школе приучила его к бесконечным повторам и экономному расходу чакры на них, в противном случае он не продержался бы и часа. К тому же после осушения ему приходилось проверять, как сохранился текст, и если он читался плохо, по-быстрому подновлять написанное, ориентируясь только на собственную память.  
Дождь шел всю вторую половину дня, щедро заливая всю комнату миссий. Лужи на полу постепенно превращались в озера. Ирука дважды поднимался на потолок, пытаясь заделать протечи, но впустую – вода проникала сквозь дефекты и бесчисленные трещины перекрытий. На почве тщетных попыток спасения документации он даже немножко сблизился с обычно игнорирующими его гражданскими: они оттаскивали за него тазы с водой, а он с помощью дзюцу посушил им особо важные документы и наложил дзюцу водонепроницаемости на пару коробок.  
Выматывало еще и то, что ради шиноби Конохи приходилось притворяться, что все в порядке и все идет нормальным чередом. Ирука никак не мог заставить себя сказать усталым, но, по большей части, удачно выполнившим порученные задания людям: «А у нас тут небольшие беспорядки, если хотите сдать отчет о миссии, приходите завтра» Миссии же назначенные он торопливо совал кому надо и всем своим видом показывал, что чем быстрее шиноби уберутся с его поля зрения и не будут мешать подтереть вот эту лужицу на столе, тем лучше для них.  
Около шести ливень, хвала небесам, превратился в обычный тихий дождик, и работающие в Центре миссий смогли вздохнуть спокойно. Заглянувшая Цунаде высоко подняла брови, обозревая комнату, и велела всем выметаться домой, освобождая место ремонтникам. Когда Ирука напомнил ей о своем дежурстве, та только фыркнула, уточнила: «Во сколько тебя должен заменить Генма?» и, получив ответ, что в восемь, отправила Ируку прохлаждаться где угодно и подходить к восьми сдать смену, если ему уж так невтерпеж поработать.  
Мокрый как мышь Ирука меньше всего на свете хотел полтора часа шляться по улицам, поэтому, немного подумав, он спустился вниз, к кассе и бухгалтерии, чтобы пообщаться с Котецу.  
Разумеется, там же оказался и Изумо, смена которого начиналась еще нескоро, но Ирука достаточно хорошо знал эту парочку, чтобы задавать вопросы. Его бы даже не удивило, если бы выяснилось, что чунины изобрели для себя какой-нибудь сумасшедший график вроде «четыре часа ты, два часа мы с тобой вместе, а потом четыре – я» и радостно его используют.  
Расчетный отдел был не в самом лучшем настроении, поскольку кое-какая вода просачивалась и сюда (хотя, конечно, им досталось на порядок меньше, чем этажу Ируки), поэтому чунины присмотрели себе укромный уголок и расположились там. Завидев Ируку, они вмиг организовали ему чашку горячего чая, что было встречено с большой благодарностью, и не затрагивали сложных тем, пока жертва стихийного бедствия пила чай и согревалась.  
– Ирука, представляешь, я тут с ними со всеми скоро сам жлобом стану, – смешливо улыбался Котецу. – Забота о финансах – это, оказывается, заразно. Скоро заведу себе сбережения, начну откладывать на «черный день»…  
– Мы в Конохе. Готовься к тому, что «черный день» наступит уже завтра.  
– Изумо, не вредничай. Потом перестану делиться пирожками…  
– Ты и так ими не делишься. Потому что я такое не ем.  
– …и кончу тем, что буду, как последний скряга, подбирать все кунаи, свои и чужие, после каждой заварушки.  
– Вот именно, что кончишь. Потому что в этот момент тебя и грохнет кто-нибудь недобитый.  
Ирука уже не скрывал своей улыбки, слушая их, допивал чай и понемногу приходил в себя.  
– Кстати, о повторных использованиях! Вот буквально сегодня приходил какой-то мастер-ломастер и требовал, чтобы ему опять выделили денег на инструменты – ай, Изумо, не пинайся, – потому что новые, видите ли, еще вчера пришли в негодность. Учитывая, что мужик, вроде, скульптор – я прямо в замешательстве. И, главное, с такой настойчивостью требовал! Словно он каждый день по физии Пятой на подручных скалах высекает, что у него все мигом ломается и напрочь стачива… Изумо, ты сдурел?! Да прекрати уже!!! – не выдержал Котецу и больно пихнул товарища так, что тот чуть не слетел с неширокой скамьи для посетителей.  
– Кончай нести чушь, – негромко приказал Изумо, чуть опустив голову и исподлобья глядя на напарника. – Учти, я бы этому мастеру не только дал, что он просит, еще бы и свою зарплату отдал, не раздумывая.  
Котецу в замешательстве запустил пальцы в лохматую шевелюру, но замолчал. Ирука отставил чашку и встревоженно переводил взгляд с одного на другого.  
– Ты бы хоть поинтересовался, чем таким он занимается, что ему нужны только лучшие резцы. Арато-сан – не тот человек, которого наши считатели денег имеют право в чем-то обделить, если им так вздумается.  
– Первый раз про него слышу, – буркнул Котецу.  
– Плохо, напарник. Арато-сан – резчик по камню. Если я сдохну на следующей миссии, то это из-под его рук на мемориале появится мое имя. А памятник, как сам знаешь, всячески защищен, и только одна семья потомственных скульпторов в Конохе знает, как с ним работать. И то им требуются особые резцы со сложноналоженными дзюцу. Теперь ясно? – Как показалось Ируке, Изумо задал вопрос не из простой вежливости, он на полном серьезе ждал ответа Котецу.  
– Понял, не дурак, – наконец, ответил тот и сунул руки в карманы. – Эй, Изумо, а давай тогда его завтра найдем и отдадим ему нашу премию? Пусть когда-нибудь не пожалеет на нас инструментов, а?  
– Принято. – Изумо поднял руку, и Котецу звонко хлопнул по ней ладонью. Размолвка была улажена.  
Ирука вздохнул и зябко поежился. Чуть поднявшееся настроение было испорчено окончательно, и сейчас ему хотелось только домой, в тепло и сухость, а не дожидаться Генмы. Но это было нереально, поэтому он встал, поблагодарил чунинов за приют и, хлюпая носом и сандалиями, побрел наверх. До конца его смены оставалось еще целых полчаса…


	6. Chapter 6

**День 5: И все-таки они... красные?**

  
  
Ирука чихнул и в очередной раз использовал бумажный платок. После вчерашнего потопа воздух был еще влажным, доски пола и мебель до конца не просохли; бумаги же сохли повсюду, на всех ровных поверхностях, и он бы посочувствовал Генме, вынужденному провести здесь всю ночь, если бы сам так мерзко себя не чувствовал. Впрочем, особому джонину вряд ли что-то грозило – поговорка, что «зараза к заразе не липнет», уже давным-давно никого не смешила, слишком уж много среди шиноби было «зараз».  
За чиханием он даже не расслышал, как к столу подошел курьер из прачечной, и тому пришлось дважды окликать Ируку, прежде чем чунин обратил на него внимание и расписался за пакет.  
Вскрыв пакет и отметив номера шарфов, Ирука открыл нижний ящик стола, кинул туда свежую порцию шарфов и хотел было уже захлопнуть ящик, как мозг пнул его заболевающее сознание и обратил внимание на странный факт.  
Шарфы были зелеными.  
Ирука поморгал и заглянул в ящик еще раз.  
Зеленые.  
Ирука протер глаза и посмотрел еще раз. Шарфы остались однотонно-зелеными, насыщенного травяного оттенка. Чунин, хоть убей, не помнил, какого цвета были шарфы, принесенные из стирки, но сейчас весь ящик представлял собой жизнерадостную зеленую шерстяную кучу, вместо обычной жизнерадостно-красной.  
Для верности он сложил пальцы и произнес «Кай», но результата не добился.  
Вытащил пару шарфов из ящика и поднес к глазам. В жизни шиноби все редко бывает таким, каким видится, но вот конкретно эти шарфы были уж очень уверенно зелеными.  
«У меня глюки, – подумал Ирука. – Осталось решить, чьи это глюки – кто-то постарался с дзюцу, или это так развлекается мой собственный организм?»  
Самому выяснить это не представлялось возможным, так что Ирука с нетерпением начал поджидать посетителей, чтобы исподволь выяснить этот сумасшедший вопрос, потому что беглое оглядывание коллег подсказало ему, что конкретно эти люди личность сумасшедшего вычислят быстро и однозначно, и это, как ни печально, будет он сам.  
Первым посетителем оказался Гай, пришедший просить о миссии для своей команды генинов, «что-нибудь, соответствующее их великолепному уровню подготовки, и даже немножко выше – чтобы им было, куда тянуться». Вопрос, конспиративно заданный Ирукой Гаю, звучал так:  
– Гай-сенсей, как по-вашему, насколько зеленые эти шарфы? – Ирука ткнул в пару шарфов, предупредительно положенную на край стола.  
Могучий Зеленый Зверь Конохи оглядел их и с уверенностью заявил:  
– Они зелены настолько, насколько зелены прекрасные бутоны тюльпанов в нашем парке!  
Ирука скис. Во вчерашнем утреннем рейде по Конохе он как раз пробегал мимо парка и видел эти тюльпаны – плотно сомкнутые бутоны были нежно-зеленого цвета, им еще оставалось несколько дней до того, как они расцветут, но вообще-то цветки у них были ярко-алыми. Кто поймет, что имел в виду Гай...  
Поэтому чунин с особой мстительностью заявил Гаю, что не может дать миссию его команде, потому что здесь, в Центре, лежит со вчерашнего вечера шарф, принадлежащий, представьте себе, Неджи! И пока тот не явится и не получит его, на миссии можно не рассчитывать.  
Ирука питал надежды, что какой-либо шиноби, пришедший за шарфом, обратит внимание на неположенный цвет шарфа, но ошибся.  
Первый ниндзя буркнул что-то извиняющееся, запихал шарф в карман и испарился быстрее, чем Ирука успел его остановить.  
Вторым был оперативно пришедший Неджи, и Ирука достаточно спокойно спросил его, чихнув и протягивая шарф:  
– Это ведь твое? Ничего странного не замечаешь?  
Неджи проверил шарф Бьякуганом, заставив Ируку вздрогнуть от этого зрелища – спустя столько времени чунин так и не смог привыкнуть, как меняется при этом лицо его бывшего ученика. Посмотрел на бирку, потом на Ируку:  
– Ничего. Номер мой. Значит, шарф мой. Или вы хотите сказать, что постирали его? На ткани остатки химикатов и отдушки...  
Так что Ирука по-быстрому отделался от Неджи, ругая его про себя за то, что тот слишком глубоко смотрит внутрь вещей и не может с помощью Бьякугана отличить красный шарф от зеленого.  
Заглянувшего посмотреть, как Ирука тут после вчерашнего, Изумо, чунин встретил оглушительным чиханием и вопросом в лоб:  
– Как по-твоему, какого цвета эти шарфы?  
– Вырви-глаз, а не цвет, – отмахнулся Изумо. – Ирука, тебе срочно нужно лечиться, выглядишь совершенно больным.  
– Без бебя днаю, – в нос ответил Ирука и решил пока завязать с вопросами, пока его здоровьем не озадачились капитально.  
Но, не удержавшись, спросил еще зашедшего в обед с новым уловом Генму. На этот раз, наученный опытом, он поинтересовался настолько прямо, насколько мог:  
– Генма, что ты скажешь, если я скажу, что, по-моему, эти шарфы – зеленые, а не красные?  
Генма оглядел взъерошенного чунина, с мокрыми после того, как посидел несколько часов за невысохшим еще письменным столом, локтями и жаждой знания в глазах.  
– Скажу, что либо я дальтоник, либо у тебя глюки. Можно наоборот.  
– Генма, скажи прямо, они зеленые или красные?! – взвыл, наплевав на конспирацию, Ирука.  
– Считай их такого цвета, какой тебе больше нравится, – посоветовал, дернув сембоном, Генма. – А я сейчас дойду до одного знакомого медика и попрошу у нее анти-простудного порошка. И не садись, пожалуйста, на этот стул, он еще весь влажный.  
Ирука выругался и послушно прислонился к столу.  
Он не интересовался, куда именно сходил Генма, но результатом ходки стал стакан шипящей и бурлящей жидкости, ужасно горькой на вкус, извинение Цунаде за то, что ему приходится работать в таком состоянии, и ее же обещание непременно выделить им помощников, когда каникулы кончатся, и Ирука начнет вести уроки.  
Выпив лекарство и немного подремав во время перерыва, Ирука уселся на притащенный особым джонином из бухгалтерии абсолютно сухой стул и решил последовать совету Генмы же, старательно улыбаясь весь остаток дня, вручая шиноби ярко-зеленые шарфы и игнорируя все вопросы в духе «Ирука-сан, что с вами?». На цвет не пожаловался ни один, и когда, под конец смены, пришел Генма, Ирука оторвался от бумаг, заглянул в ящик и с облегчением сказал:  
– Уф, они красные!  
– А я тебе что говорил, – с не меньшим облегчением отозвался его вынужденный коллега.  
– Но учти, – предупредил его Ирука, – лично я не исключаю вероятности, что это было особо злобное дзюцу с ограниченным сроком действия.  
Генма застонал.  
– Ирука, если бы не твоя упертость, ты был бы сущим ангелом.  
– Спасибо, благодаря твоему же лекарству я еще поживу, – фыркнул чунин.


	7. Chapter 7

День 6: А мы их – тыгыдым-тыгыдым-тыгыдым!

****  
  
Ирука, чуть ли не мурлыкая, разбирал и раскладывал по папкам окончательно просохшие бумаги. Вчерашнее средство Генмы оказалось просто чудодейственным – проснувшись сегодня утром, чунин почувствовал себя чуть ли не лучше, чем был до простуды, по крайней мере, уровень чакры определенно повысился. К тому же шарфы в ящике остались красными...  
Так что у него были все поводы оставаться в хорошем настроении, и появившегося в Центре Асуму он встретил куда радостнее, чем обычно, и получил в ответ лукавую усмешку.  
– Приятно видеть человека с таким энтузиазмом к работе, – одобрил Асума, встав у стола чунина. – Не листай списки, я сейчас не за миссией. Пусть команда еще потренируется.  
– Вот как?  
Асума кивнул и задумчиво посмотрел на Ируку, прежде чем продолжить:  
– Насколько я слышал, вы с Генмой шарфы собираете? Те, от которых избавились, а не подарили?  
– Мы, и еще Котецу с Изумо, – уточнил чунин.  
– Тогда вот вам. – Асума выложил перед ним два шарфа. – Так, для справки: они были сунуты в повозку, выезжавшую из Конохи. Генма только вчера ругался, сколько хлопот с этими нарочитыми потерями, так что я их забрал. Не думаю, что тот огородник вообще знал, что ему что-то подсунули.  
Ирука с досадой отшвырнул ручку.  
– Проклятье! Это мы совершенно упустили из виду!  
Асума пожал плечами.  
– Шиноби – изобретательный народ, Ирука.  
– Да, Асума-сенсей, я уже в курсе, – буркнул чунин. Хорошее настроение испарилось вмиг. Кто знает, сколько шарфов уже уехало вместе с товарами, подарками домашним и прочим грузом?  
«Мы не можем стоять весь день у ворот, нас слишком мало, а еще кого-нибудь в помощь дадут не раньше конца каникул. Часовые не обрадуются, если их заставят проверять каждую телегу на предмет шарфов. Проклятье, проклятье, проклятье!»  
– Я знаю, где можно сейчас найти Генму, – прервал размышления Ируки Асума. – Его позвать или что-нибудь передать?  
– Да, наверное, – медленно сказал Ирука. – Расскажи ему о подлогах и, если он будет в силах, пусть попробует пару часов постоять у ворот и попроверять повозки. Я помню, что ему сегодня еще дежурить, но вдруг он согласится? Может, если ниндзя узнают, что грузы проверяют, они перестанут?  
– Вам бы Бьякуган не помешал, – сочувственно сказал джонин. – Хорошо, я Генме скажу.  
– Собачье чутье Инузук тоже бы помогло, – вздохнул Ирука. – Спасибо, Асума-сенсей.  
К вечеру чунин успел неоднократно обдумать ситуацию, и пришедший на свое дежурство Генма лишь подтвердил его опасения. Очевидно, что самим им не справиться, но и сделать они ничего не могут. Они все дежурят по двенадцать часов каждый день, и никто из них не может еще часами каждый день стоять у ворот. Генма сегодня отловил три шарфа за четыре часа, и невесть сколько еще они пропустили и пропустят.  
– Ладно тебе, Ирука, – примиряюще сказал Генма, тем не менее, не прекращая нервно покусывать сембон. – Вряд ли Хокаге-сама имела в виду, что мы должны отслеживать буквально уж все шарфы. Если некоторые очень решительно против шарфов, кто мешает им выкинуть под какой-нибудь куст вне пределов Конохи, когда они пойдут на миссию? Я, конечно, попробую договориться с Котецу, пару деньков помаячим у ворот для острастки, но, Ирука, тут мы пас.  
– Это точно, – угрюмо признал Ирука. – Но все равно – терпеть не могу собственную беспомощность!  
– А что делать, Ирука, а что делать... Ты – шиноби, должен был уже привыкнуть.  
– Вот поэтому-то, Генма, – подытожил Ирука, – ты ходишь на миссии, а я учу.  
– Или так, – согласился тот.


	8. Chapter 8

День 7: А что я тут делаю, а-а?

****  
  
Ирука стоял, сунув руки в карманы, на берегу канала и уже десять минут как изучал мирно колышущуюся на волнах широкую плоскодонку. Солнце село три с лишним часа назад, так что его удерживали на месте только от природы хорошее зрение и упорство. И с каждой минутой Ируке все больше казалось, что ему нужно именно туда – в лодку. С оч-чень подозрительными канатами.  
У чунина была богатая фантазия и обширная коллекция воспоминаний о проделках, как своих, так и учеников, поэтому он мог допустить, что несознательные шиноби, получив шарфы, сговорились и пустили их на такелаж. В конечном итоге, Шизуне не зря делала особый упор на прочности материала. Вот некоторые и решили воспользоваться... Конечно, якорный линь остался прежним – шерстяной канат тут не годился – но вот остальное, включая канаты-поручни, имело примечательный красный оттенок.  
Лодка вряд ли принадлежала обычным горожанам, полюбившим экзотику – слишком много ловушек, в том числе основанных на чакре, было наложено на несчастную плоскодонку. Насчитав шестое огораживающее дзюцу, Ирука заподозрил контрабанду, но в Конохе это было маловероятно. Подойти к лодке как положено, по причалу, можно было и не пытаться – слишком сильные дзюцу были наложены на этот нормальный способ (видимо, специально от гражданских), а по воде Ирука, памятуя о недавней простуде, ходить опасался. Если, снимая защиту, он рухнет в воду, то дело не обойдется банальным чиханием.  
Громкое бурчание в животе прервало его размышления, и Ирука вспомнил, что не успел поужинать. Так что он, мысленно махнув рукой на последствия, осторожно ступил на воду канала.  
Через двадцать минут он, преодолев пять ловушек, уже жалел, что не перекусил по дороге. Сивушный аромат, доносящийся от лодки, перешибал всю свежесть весеннего вечера, а вдыхать запахи чьей-то удавшейся попойки на голодный желудок было особенно неприятно. Ирука зря сомневался – дзюцу были поставлены не столько для того, чтобы отпугивать нежеланных посетителей, сколько для того, чтобы запах, которым лодка словно пропиталась, не доносился до берега. И когда, наконец, он облегченно запрыгнул на борт плоскодонки, то не успел даже выпрямить ноги, как сразу же зажал ладонью нос. Вблизи ароматы просто били в упор, даже палуба имела такой неприятный цвет, как будто ее годами упорно поливали дрянной самогонкой. У Ируки чуть глаза не заслезились, когда он наклонился над ограждающими борт красными канатами, выясняя, из чего они сделаны.  
Как он и думал, на канаты пошла шерсть распущенных шарфов, чуть усиленная дзюцу и каким-то же нехитрым способом скрепленная между собой – обычное дело у путешествующих по морю шиноби. Странные корявые узлы, разительно отличающиеся от обычных аккуратных и экономных морских, напомнили чунину об Эбису – спьяну тот тоже мог так поиздеваться над веревками, и он, поневоле улыбнувшись, продолжил осмотр.  
Который, впрочем, ничего толкового не дал – по подсчетам Ируки, на такелаж этой небольшой лодки ушло шарфов шесть-семь, вот только определить, чьих, было нереально совершенно, поскольку меток на шерсть не ставила даже Шизуне. Самих бирок, разумеется, нигде не наблюдалось, хотя Ирука на пробу поворошил ногой груды сваленных на палубе различных предметов. Но самыми ценными из них были пустые бочонки из под саке, а остальное вообще можно было выкидывать в помойку, не глядя. Так что, выпрямившись от очередной кучи, он с трудом удержался от тяжелого вздоха (потому как представлял себе, какое дивное амбре вдохнет) и уже практически наощупь отправился к оставшейся необследованной части лодки – каюте. Темнота и отсутствие фонарика, конечно, усложняли дело, но Ирука прекрасно понимал, что если он сейчас уйдет, то утром, вернувшись, вряд ли застанет лодку на своем месте – хозяева-шиноби, если они появятся, моментально поймут, что их защиту взломали, и примут меры.  
И только интуиция закоренелого учителя заставила его вовремя отдернуть руку от дверной ручки – дверь оказалась заперта не только на замок, который Ирука, как положено ниндзя, вскрыл за минуту, но и на дзюцу. Мысленно ругнув себя за беспечность – кроме внешней защиты, на лодке не было больше и следов ловушек, Ирука принялся внимательно изучать основную помеху: довольно несложное переплетение нитей чакры, видимо, для того, чтобы поставить ловушку можно было в любом состоянии нестояния, и ключ на водяной стихии. С последним как раз и возникла проблема – чунин никак не мог понять принцип действия ключа. Поблизости от двери не было ни ведра с водой, ни даже стакана для ее набора – ничего, что могло бы помочь самому хозяину лодки отпереть замок, хотя в подобных дзюцу размыкающий элемент обычно держат под рукой...  
«Точно! – завопил про себя Ирука. – Ах я, дурак, зачем этим пьянчугам вода, когда у них с собой всегда, судя по всему, немереные запасы алкоголя!»  
Порывшись в сумке, чунин достал оттуда травяную настойку, которая, он точно знал, сделана на спирту, и, прицелившись, плеснул ею на косяк, одновременно распутывая нити чакры. Дверь, заскрипев, отворилась, подтвердив вывод Ируки, что дзюцу было замкнуто на любой напиток, лишь бы алкогольный. Видимо, хозяева плоскодонки сами не знали, что будут пить в следующий раз, или же употребляли все на свете.

На полке сбоку от двери, лежал фонарик, и дальнейшие изыскания протекали уже при свете лампочки, хоть тускло, но горящей за грязным, закопченным стеклом фонаря. Одного взгляда на каюту Ируке хватило, чтобы понять, что искать тут нечего – в отличие от бардака на палубе, тут был порядок и ровные, стройные ряды... бочек саке, занимавшие весь пол каюты. Очевидно, не пустых. Ирука на пробу постучал по нескольким, убеждаясь в их блаженной заполненности, и направил фонарик повыше, освещая немногочисленные полки. Идеальная пустота. Не чистота, ни в коей мере, но нигде ничего не валялось и не свешивалось. Глядя на этот импровизированный и, чувствуется, крайне дорогой владельцам склад, можно было поверить, что лодка принадлежит шиноби Конохи, а не просто любящим хорошо выпить гражданам.  
Внимание Ируки привлекла грубо сработанная деревянная лавка у дальнего конца каюты, и он решил для очистки совести проверить еще и там. Конечно, обстановка каюты наводила на мысль, что все постороннее отсюда бережно унесли и свалили на палубу, но чунин, зная себя, предпочел бы проверить все возможности – вдруг по счастливой случайности под лавкой стоит коробка с бирками?  
С трудом пробравшись между бочками, Ирука изогнулся и, осторожно подсвечивая, заглянул под лавку. Наметанный взгляд определил что-то знакомое в грязном лоскутке, валящемся у стены, и чунин, встав на четвереньки на свободном пространстве, оставленном ему бочками, попытался достать искомое, сначала наощупь, а потом и с помощью фонарика, залезая под скамью.  
– Ирука-йо! – раздался вдруг голос.  
Чунин вздрогнул, врезался затылком в доски и чуть не взвыл. Из всех людей...  
– Я уже не удивляюсь, Какаши-сенсей, – кисло произнес чунин, выползая из-под лавки и потирая ладонью ушибленное место. – Если кто и мог найти меня в таком месте и в самое подходящее время, то это, конечно, вы.  
– Ирука-сенсей, я счастлив, что вы обо мне так думаете. Увы, я всего лишь шел мимо и заметил знакомую чакру на выглядевшей заброшенной посудине. Кстати, вы, случайно, не знаете, какими дзюцу она еще держится на плаву?  
Ирука почувствовал укол совести. Человек, оказывается, беспокоился... Впрочем, в подобных обстоятельствах он сам поступил бы так же, проверив.  
– Не знаю, – ответил он, поднимая фонарик повыше, чтобы получше рассмотреть бирку. – Но она только выглядит развалюхой, из-за бардака. Так это вроде бы крепкое судно. – По крайней мере, насколько он мог судить во время обследования. Нигде ни трещин, ни течи...  
Опустив фонарик, Ирука разочарованно выдохнул, разжав пальцы, и бесполезный лоскуток с первой половиной личного номера шиноби упал на пол. Что ж, попытка – не пытка. Видимо, хозяева-шиноби достаточно аккуратны, чтобы не оставлять таких явных улик.  
– Если вам интересно, я, похоже, знаю владельцев этой лодки. Вы ведь опять за шарфами охотитесь? – уточнил Какаши, с любопытством разглядывая чунина и... принюхиваясь? Чунин поднял руку и понюхал собственный рукав. В принципе, можно было этого и не делать – у Ируки и так было ощущение, что он сам уже весь проспиртован. Грядущая стирка из просто большой грозила перейти в капитальную, потому что отмывать от запаха, скорее всего, придется даже сумку, не говоря уже о сандалиях.  
– Два генина и чунин на пенсии, – продолжил Какаши, не дождавшись ответа. – У чунина собственный магазин и небольшой цех по производству саке, и его выпивку весьма ценят знатные особы нашей страны. Цунаде в том числе, – он улыбнулся видимым глазом.  
– Генины? – нахмурился Ирука, пробираясь через бочки к выходу. – Какой-то старик развращает молодежь?  
Какаши издал сдавленный смешок и посторонился, пропуская Ируку на свежий воздух. Чунин выбрался наружу, поднял голову к ночным звездам и с наслаждением вздохнул. На палубе тоже воняло, но по сравнению с каютой тут был просто рай. К сожалению, теперь, когда мозг Ируки не был сосредоточен на выполнении задания, он мог в полной мере оценить богатую гамму миазмов этого места...  
– Не совсем так. Если я ничего не путаю, то старший из генинов пару лет назад разменял пятый десяток. Шумно они тогда это отметили, шумно... Вообще забавная компания – двое из команды ищут цель своей жизни на дне чашки, а третий с завидным упорством каждый раз, когда в Конохе проводится экзамен на чунина, присоединяется к какой-нибудь неполной команде и пытается его сдать. Может, помните его, Ирука-сенсей? Крепенький генин в возрасте, в очках. До сих пор выполняет несложные миссии, пару раз мы с ним даже пересекались...  
– Это после него Наруто пару дней все твердил «Я как можно быстрее стану Хокаге, ни за что не буду всю жизнь генином!»? – Ирука улыбнулся, припоминая. Мальчика чуть ли не колотило, когда он рассказывал о старом (по меркам Наруто) генине, помогавшем им в постройке курятника. Для Наруто такое будущее было самым страшным кошмаром на свете.  
– А, так до вас тоже докатилось?  
Ирука кивнул и огляделся. Захваченный из каюты фонарик мигнул и тихо угас, выхватив напоследок из ночи освещенный круг палубы. Было свежо, и чунин зябко передернул плечами.  
– Какая жалость, Ирука-сенсей, что у вас завтра дежурство, – протянул Какаши, когда они с Ирукой, насколько возможно, восстановив защитные дзюцу, перепрыгнули через перила и зашагали по воде к берегу. – Мы бы так славно провели время – ночь, фонарик, река, лунные отблески и много-много выпивки...  
– Угу, – буркнул чунин, буквально ноющим затылком чувствуя ухмылку идущего за ним Какаши. – И два трупа поутру. Вы видели, сколько там бочек? Можно довести до алкогольного отравления пол-Конохи.  
– Да, учитель – это образ жизни, – притворно горько вздохнул Какаши и замолчал.  
Они поднялись на бульвар. Ирука обернулся к джонину, собираясь напомнить ему кое о чем, лежащем у него в кармане, но тот, помахав на прощанье, исчез с тихим хлопком и растаявшим в ночной тишине «Спокойной ночи!». Чунин фыркнул и, порадовавшись, что на улицах в такое время нет брезгливых прохожих, зашагал домой.

 

 **Примечание к 7-му дню:**  
Подобную лодку можно было наблюдать при схватке Какаши с Итачи, выглядит она вот так:

Генин 38-ми лет, пытающийся сдать экзамен на чунина:


	9. Chapter 9

**День 8: Можно, я вам его верну?**

  
  
Перед Генмой стояла, потупив глаза в пол, симпатичная девушка в кимоно с летящими журавлями и уже пять минут как протягивала ему шарф. Ирука, готовый уйти, изо всех сил жалел, что не успел тихо смыться, и слушал, как Генма в четвертый раз повторяет посетительнице:  
– Я не могу взять у вас этот шарф. Да, мы собираем такие шарфы. Но мы собираем только потерянные шарфы, которых владельцы где-то забыли или оставили.  
Девушка пару раз моргнула – у нее были очень большие и красивые ресницы, как успели неоднократно заметить шиноби, – и повторила тихим, но твердым голосом:  
– Мне он не нужен. Пожалуйста, возьмите его обратно себе.  
Генма утомленно хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, помолчал немного, собираясь с мыслями, и попробовал объяснить еще раз:  
– Я вас понимаю, но поймите и вы – я вам этот шарф не дарил, значит, я не могу взять его обратно. Я даже не могу притвориться, что я его где-то нашел, потому что когда мы вернем его обратно владельцу, тот заявит, что шарф дарил, а не терял, и тогда мы все попадем в очень сложную ситуацию. – Ирука на заднем плане подтверждающе кивнул.  
Девушка подняла на шиноби свои влажные темные глаза и вздохнула. Генма нервно дернул сембоном.  
– Мне этот шарф не нужен. Хотите, я сейчас выйду и оставлю его на перилах? Тогда вы сможете его найти и записать в найденные.  
Она стояла перед ними, такая тонкая и тихая, что Ирука хорошо понимал шиноби, рискнувшего подарить ей шарф. Таким девушкам и положено их дарить, чтобы увидеть нежный румянец, который вызвал именно ты.  
– Тогда верните шарф тому, кто вам его подарил, – повторил Генма. Вечер весенней пятницы, он только что совершил пробежку по Конохе в успешных поисках шарфов, его дежурство только-только началось, и немногим ранее он предвкушал, как спокойно проведет ночь, отвлекаясь лишь на пару-тройку незадачливых ниндзя. А тут…  
Девушка опять опустила голову; в очередной раз затрепетали густые ресницы. Она могла бы использовать их, как веер.  
– Я не знаю точно, кто это. А если это тот, о ком я думаю, то его сейчас нет в деревне. Я не хочу держать у себя этот шарф, не хочу обнадеживать...  
– Он у вас уже неделю. Ничего страшного не будет, если вы продержите шарф у себя до возвращения того шиноби. Для положительного ответа нужно, чтобы вы носили его весь месяц, так что можно просто положить его куда-нибудь, не надевать его, и владелец шарфа все поймет, – уговаривал ее Ирука.  
Она безмолвно покачала головой, положила шарф на стол перед Генмой и маленькими шажками пошла к двери.  
Генма перепрыгнул через стол, схватил шарф и нагнал ее, но не успел он положить руку ей на плечо, останавливая, как она посмотрела на него и кротким голосом произнесла лишь одно слово:  
– Выкину.  
Генма ругнулся, убрал руку и отступил на шаг, глядя, как она идет к выходу, не убыстряя шага. Когда последнее крыло журавлиной стаи скрылось за дверью, он вышел из ступора, вздохнул и опустил взгляд на шарф, зажатый в руке.  
– Ну, Ирука, и что нам с ним теперь делать?  
– Не знаю, – отозвался тот. Помолчал и сказал:  
– Но что я точно делать не буду, так это возвращать его владельцу как потерянный. Пусть лучше у нас где-нибудь лежит.


	10. Chapter 10

**День 9: Любовь, блондинка и коммерция**

  
  
Ирука точно знал – когда Генма, вот так усмехаясь, встает у его стола, ничего хорошего ждать не приходится.  
– Чего тебе? – буркнул он, сознательно приближая неизбежное. – Твоя смена закончилась. Давай сюда шарфы и можешь смело идти отсыпаться.  
Генма кинул ему связку шарфов и ухмыльнулся еще раз.  
– Совсем забыл тебе вчера сказать. Вечером я мельком забежал в Якинику-ку, так, совершенно случайно...  
– Абсолютно случайно, надо думать, – проворчал себе под нос Ирука.  
– ...И под кадками апельсиновых деревьев, что по бокам у входа, были совершенно потрясающие коврики!  
– Генма, ты что, издеваешься? – подозрительно уточнил Ирука.  
Тот фыркнул и облокотился на стол, наклоняясь поближе к чунину.  
– Совершенно потрясающие, говорю тебе... Из приметной и очень хорошей шерсти. – Генма выждал паузу и добавил:  
– Красной.  
Ирука моргнул и отодвинулся подальше от Генмы.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, кто-то додумался связать из шерсти шарфов подставки для цветов? Опять снова-здорово... Одни изобретатели кругом.  
– Лучше. Там были шарфы целиком, искусно сплетенные вместе. Получилось ничего так, и даже если дерево зальют, под ноги посетителям ничего не потечет – шарф впитает. Умно придумано. Один коврик – четыре шарфа. Я вчера им все два коврика там расплел.  
– То есть где-то могут быть еще? Ты узнал, где он их купил?  
– Узнал, – Генма вытащил изо рта сембон, осмотрел его со всех сторон, протер рукавом, словно полируя, и засунул обратно в рот.  
Ирука приказал себе не поддаваться на провокации и ничего не спрашивать.  
– Эти подстилки им продали вместе с цветущими деревцами, два дня назад. И купил он их в магазине Яманака. Чувствуешь, как удачно, а, Ирука?  
– То есть ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел и проверил, я правильно понимаю? – В принципе, можно было и не спрашивать. Все-таки Ино была его ученицей, и ему проще будет узнать, что там с шарфами. Ирука вздохнул. – Ладно, отдежурю – зайду, спрошу.  
Выполняя свое обещание, Ирука сразу после смены отправился в цветочный магазин.  
На его счастье, они еще не закрылись, хотя Ино уже убрала вывеску и теперь наводила порядок в магазине. Как и рассчитывал Генма, получить ответ от нее оказалось очень легко.  
– Коврики из шарфов? – повторила Ино и рассмеялась. – Ирука-сенсей, не думала, что вас будут интересовать такие вещи!  
– Поручение Хокаге, – немного покраснев, объяснил Ирука. – Там много людей теряют шарфы, и я подумал, что, может, ты тоже их собираешь и...  
– Нет-нет! – замахала на него руками Ино. – Ну да, ковры из этих шарфов для шиноби. Мне материал понравился, и я решила сплести из них подставки. Так хорошо вышло, под тяжелые кадки – самое то! Но их никто не терял и не находил.  
Ирука растерялся.  
– А откуда же тогда...  
Ино улыбнулась и покачала головой.  
– Ирука-сенсей, мне их подарили.  
– Так много? – Генма говорил про восемь шарфов, но наверняка у нее были еще. – Ино, не знал, что у тебя так много поклонников!  
– Если честно, то их не то чтобы мне подарили, – призналась она. – Просто в праздник я полдня работала в магазине, и многие шиноби, даже совершенно незнакомые, подходили и отдавали свои шарфы мне. И не только подростки, мужчины тоже!  
Ирука подавил вздох. Список способов, с помощью которых взрослые шиноби избавлялись от ненужной обязаловки, ширился с каждым днем и все больше поражал воображение.  
– Вам нужно их отдать? – с тревогой спросила Ино. – У меня еще три коврика готово, на них даже покупатели есть, и два шарфа так лежат.  
– Наверное, не надо, – поразмыслив, ответил чунин. – Только не продавай их больше, ладно? Все-таки это знак большой симпатии. То есть, так предполагалось, – поспешно поправился он.  
– Все верно, Ирука-сенсей, – вздохнула его бывшая ученица. – До первого десятка шарфов, подаренных незнакомыми мужчинами, я думала точно так же. – Потом не удержалась и добавила:  
– Но все же они так хорошо продавались!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к 9-му дню:  
> «Якинику-ку» – ресторан, где любит бывать команда Асумы


	11. Chapter 11

**День 10: Что ж мне без тебя делать-то, любимая ручка?**

  
  
Ирука отчаянно не выспался. То есть, он и так не высыпался, вкалывая по двенадцать часов каждый день, но вчера было воскресенье, в которое он работал, а позавчера – суббота, в которую он работал тоже. И организм, обиженный на отсутствие выходных, его едва не подвел, наотрез отказавшись будиться. Чунин и комплекс упражнений сделал, и по деревне, ища шарфы, прошелся, и позавтракать успел – ничего не помогло, и в Центр миссий он вошел, зевая во весь рот.  
Сменив Генму, поведавшего ему о редких ночных визитерах и о сверенных с Изумо списках, Ирука, не выдержав, принялся клевать носом, дожидаясь хоть какого-либо события или посетителя.  
Генма, принесший утреннюю порцию шарфов, в счет не шел. Зашедший поделиться новостями Изумо – аналогично.  
Шиноби Конохи, очевидно, тоже не горели желанием получать и сдавать миссии в утро понедельника, так что до обеда Ируке – редкий случай – удалось даже немного подремать, прикрыв глаза рукой.  
Напасть пришла совершенно неожиданно – изнутри.  
Когда точно после обеда примчался взволнованный курьер с выстиранными шарфами, страшно извиняющийся за задержку (действительно страшно – курьер бил поклоны так, что Ирука всерьез опасался, что при следующем челобитии голова того непременно стукнется со всего размаху об пол), чунин вежливо заверил его, что ничего страшного не произошло, потянулся за ручкой, чтобы расписаться – и впервые за день увидел, что стаканчик для письменных принадлежностей пуст. Ну то есть абсолютно.  
Посмотрев влево-вправо по столу, Ирука ничего напоминающего ручку не обнаружил. Хлопнул себя по карману – тоже пусто. Вспомнил, что с утра натянул на себя чистую форму и ничего не переложил из старой.  
Извиняюще улыбнувшись курьеру, чунин полез в ящики, чтобы с удивлением обнаружить, что с канцтоварами там тоже напряг – их словно Орочимару языком слизал. Вычищено было все, вплоть до огрызков карандашей, которые Ирука все хотел выкинуть, да руки не доходили. Ирука вспотел и перерыл все заново – с тем же результатом.  
Под странным взглядом терпеливо ждущего посланца Ируке пришлось клянчить ручку у сидевшего поблизости коллеги. Чунин обычно не очень ладил с гражданскими чиновниками – слишком они были разными и по-всякому относились к миссиям – но другого выхода у него не было. Черную ручку ему все же одолжили, и Ирука быстро расписался за пакет.  
Как назло, время обеда уже прошло, а то Ирука смог бы сбегать и купить хоть что-нибудь, а так ему светила быстрая пробежка по ближайшим комнатам с дурацким вопросом «У вас лишней ручки не найдется?». Тут Ирука, похолодев, вспомнил, что ему нужна не только обычная черная ручка, но еще и красная, для всевозможных пометок и исправлений, а ее найти было куда сложнее. По счастью, печать Центра миссий осталась на месте, а то ему бы вообще осталось пойти и повеситься.  
Если это проделки Генмы, ему лучше вообще никогда не попадаться Ируке на глаза.  
Мысленно взмолившись, чтобы в следующие десять минут никого не принесло, Ирука выскочил за дверь и рысцой рванул по соседям.  
Увы, красные чернила и ручки особой популярностью не пользовались. Налоговые инспектора с добрыми улыбками, на которые так рассчитывал Ирука, пользовались в большинстве своем черными и синими ручками, красная у них была одна и у начальника, а начальник был еще на обеде.  
Ирука уже мрачно начал прикидывать, как будет говорить шиноби с отчетами «Приходите завтра», как в коридоре мелькнул знакомый плащ.  
– Анко! – обрадованно воскликнул чунин и припустил за ней. Вряд ли, конечно, у нее был такой дефицит, но, может, она знала, у кого он есть?..  
Нагнав куноичи и объяснив ситуацию, Ирука ожидал от нее чего угодно, только не долгого, задумчиво-оценивающего взгляда.  
– Ирука, скажи, тебе эти красные чернила ведь очень нужны, да? – поинтересовалась Анко.  
– Очень, – с чувством заверил ее чунин.  
– А тебе только красная ручка нужна? Или можно на худой конец что-нибудь просто красно-пишущее?  
– Можно и карандаш, – быстро ответил Ирука, ощутив прилив надежды.  
– Хм. Нет, не совсем. – Анко принялась рыться в поясной сумке, что-то старательно откапывая на самом дне. Поясная сумка, конечно, в подметки не годилась обычной дамской, в которую могло влезть что угодно в любых количествах, и еще бы осталось место, но и в ней найти мелкие предметы, особенно завалившиеся на дно, временами было сложновато. – Вот, держи.  
Ирука с подозрением посмотрел на ярко-красный огрызок.  
– А это вообще что?  
– Контурный карандаш для губ. Не помню, чей, давно тут валяется на всякий случай. Берешь?  
Как будто у него был выбор! Чунин, вздохнув, взял его, как мог, поблагодарил и побрел обратно, прикидывая, не убьют ли его шиноби, если он пометит их работы вот этим? Хотя, пусть вообще спасибо скажут, что не губной помадой!  
Обошлось. Некоторые, правда, недоуменно поднимали брови, но не больше.  
Так что когда под конец смены к Ируке ввалился смеющийся Котецу с зажатыми в каждой руке ручками, карандашами, линейками и прочим пропавшим добром, то он его даже не прибил и поругал лишь чуть-чуть, так, для острастки, но громко.  
Оказывается, этим двоим было скучно ночью, и они вздумали играть в Башню, где нужно из кучи сваленных предметов вытаскивать по одному и следить, чтобы куча не обрушилась. Собственных, из отдела бухгалтерии, канцтоваров им не хватило, и они решили позаимствовать у Ируки, то есть, конечно, у Генмы. Тот без вопросов отдал им все, оставив себе пару ручек, которые, похоже, на всякий случай потом захватил с собой. Проснувшийся поутру Котецу прямиком отправился на охоту за шарфами, потом про письменные принадлежности просто забыли, а Изумо вспомнил о ручках уже после того, как ушел из Центра. Но он рассудил, что Котецу, наверное, все-таки сообразит отнести их Ируке.  
Тот не сообразил. Поэтому только заступивший на свое вечернее дежурство Изумо сумел поспособствовать воссоединению необходимых офисных принадлежностей с хозяином.  
– Котецу, – проникновенно начал Ирука, – я прекрасно понимаю, что переделывать вас уже поздно, поэтому обойдемся превентивными мерами.  
– Какими-какими? – насторожился тот.  
– Я сейчас поставлю на стол еще один стаканчик, сложу туда все непишущие ручки, сломанные карандаши и линейки, и когда вам в следующий раз захочется поиграть в Башню, в магазин или в клад, брать вы будете только отсюда. Все остальное я уберу в ящик стола и буду запирать, уходя. Генма – особый джонин, так что по-любому откроет. Так что если вы еще хоть раз позаритесь на мои вещи, я вас... я вас... ух, я вас! Я. Понятно. Объясняю?  
Котецу бешено и понятливо закивал. Ирука отпустил его воротник и любовно погладил надежную, никогда не подводившую красную ручку, которую, в отличие от карандаша, не приходилось подтачивать каждые десять минут!..


	12. Chapter 12

**День 11: Нет, я не по этой части!!!**

  
  
_Под красным фонарем_  
Встретились двое.  
Неловкая встреча!  
Вот вкратце самое запоминающее событие дня для Ируки. Как будто ему остального было мало! Он никогда не сможет вспоминать этот день без смущения... И уж точно не сможет забыть!  
Сегодня после дежурства он собирался проверить одно заведение, по наводке Изумо – тот перед своей сменой заглянул к Ируке и попросил сходить в бар «Флейтистка», потому что когда он в последний раз там был, у работающей там девушки было шарфов десять, не меньше, но у него не было времени с этим разобраться. Ирука не стал вдаваться в вопрос, что делал в работающем исключительно в вечернее и ночное время заведении Изумо, теоретически только с восьми дежуривший – все равно они с Котецу менялись, как им вздумается.  
И весь вечер клял себя за то, что не удосужился расспросить подробнее или сразу не сообразил, что «флейтой» называют не только музыкальный инструмент, но и кое-что другое! Потому как бар оказался не просто баром, а стриптиз-баром, а «работающая там девушка», соответственно – главной достопримечательностью этого местечка. Что ж, Изумо был, конечно, прав во всем – девушку, лихо отплясывающую и раздевающуюся на сцене, трудно было не заметить, равно как и большое, но все уменьшающееся количество шарфов на ней!  
Чунину эти шарфы прямо в глаза бросились, сразу, как только он вошел. Но девушка вытворяла с ними такое... Ирука за час выполнил, как ему казалось, месячную норму по румянцу – сначала смущенному, потом... тоже немножко смущенному. Шарфы составляли, как наглядно убедился он и вся остальная публика, всю ее одежду, даже никаких дополнительных платочков и ленточек не было. А потом, когда девушка грациозно сбросила с себя последние шарфы и принялась водить кончиком шарфа по разным местам своего тела, время от время пропуская шарф между грудями и промеж ног – Ирука вообще не знал, куда деваться. Он казался таким неуместным здесь: трезвый, в униформе шиноби среди вольготно отдыхающих мелких лавочников, рабочих и редких ниндзя, узнаваемых только по повязке. На него косились, но, к счастью, ничего не предпринимали.  
Впрочем, он, как ни странно, не пожалел, что остался до конца номера – по крайней мере, загадка такого количества шарфов у девушки разрешилась – нарочито уронив в тарелку посетителю кончик последнего шарфа, она ойкнула и хихикнула:  
– Ох, надо же испачкался. – Потом обвела взглядом посетителей и промурлыкала:  
– Мне теперь совсем нечем прикрыться... Может, отважные ниндзя нашего селения поделятся со мной своими шарфами? Я защищу ими свои самые драгоценные места, – с этими словами стриптизерша кокетливо прикрыла ладошками грудь и промежность.  
Зал взревел так, что Ирука досадливо поморщился. Девушка хорошо двигалась, но бедра у нее были широковаты, к тому же она была брюнеткой, а темноволосые ему никогда не нравились. И вообще – он оставил свой шарф дома.  
Ниндзя в зале так не думали, и к сцене протянулись руки с шарфами. Ирука насчитал как минимум четверых, но с его места было не очень видно, к тому же там началась давка. Девушка хихикала и, встав на четвереньки, волнующе тянулась за каждым шарфом, отдергивая руку при каждом новом крике «Даю на тысячу больше, надень мой!»  
Чунин решил, что пора выметаться отсюда. Время позднее, у него завтра дежурство, а с шарфами ничего не поделаешь – даже Цунаде пришлось бы признать, что шарфы подарены абсолютно законно, причем нравящейся симпатичной девушке. Так что Ирука с облегчением допил свое дешевое саке и вышел.  
С тем, чтобы, не пройдя и пару шагов от двери, нос к носу столкнуться с Какаши, выходящим из соседней двери!  
– Какаши-сенсей! – изумленно выдохнул Ирука, отступая на шаг.  
Какаши приподнял бровь.  
– Доброго вечера вам, Ирука-сенсей. Какая неожиданность – вы, и в таком месте...  
Ирука затравлено оглянулся. Ну да. Вывеска «Флейтистки», зажегшаяся с темнотой, не оставляла сомнений в профиле заведения. Плюс красный фонарь у входа – не горящий, декоративный, но крупный. Ируке только и оставалось, что принужденно рассмеяться, мечтая при этом провалиться сквозь землю:  
– Да, я и сам не ожидал, что окажусь в таком месте. Вот, Изумо подсказал насчет шарфов тут кое-что проверить... – Ирука замолк, смущенно почесав шрам. Какаши и одним глазом ухитрялся улыбаться так, что становилось ясно – он не верит не единому слову. Или, может, притворяется, что не верит, чтобы поддразнить его. Ладно. Нападение – лучшая форма защиты. – Я тоже раньше не думал, что вас, как Джирайю, можно застать в таких местах, Какаши-сенсей.  
– О, мы тут с Асумой, – беспечно отмахнулся Какаши.  
С Асумой?!  
– В караоке ходили, – улыбчиво пояснил джонин. – Он там сейчас расплачивается, скоро должен выйти.  
Ирука, потрясенный, поднял взгляд на вывеску над соседней дверью. «Караоке-бар «Сверчок».  
– Ну, Ирука-сенсей, не делаете такое удивленное лицо, а то я обижусь. Неужели вы думаете, что я так плохо пою?  
– Ну что вы, – открестился Ирука, хотя в глубине души никак не мог представить Копирующего поющим. Вот что называется чертовской невезучестью – сам скромный учитель Ирука вышел из стриптиз-бара, а славящийся странными пристрастиями Копирующий – из безобидного караоке. Проклятье! Что он теперь о нем подумает? – Верю вам на слово.  
– Нет, пожалуй, я просто обязан продемонстрировать. Правда, я песен мало знаю, но... – Какаши откашлялся и притворился, что держит воображаемый микрофон.  
Асума, покачивая головой и пряча кошелек в карман, вышел из караоке и чуть не выронил сигарету от представшей перед ним картины: Какаши, негромко, но самозабвенно поющий «Хубба-хубба, зат-зат, анам-нам...», и невесть откуда взявшийся в этом районе Ирука, пялящийся на него, как кролик на удава.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к 11-му дню: Какаши поет песню без слов группы Caramba, “Hubba Hubba Zutt Zutt», аналог нашей «Хару мамбуру».


	13. Chapter 13

**День 12: Арии «Кто виноват?» и «Что делать?»,  
исполняет – Наруто**

Это была бы очень тихая во всех смыслах среда, вот только Наруто не дал ей ни малейшего шанса такой запомниться.  
Он ворвался в комнату с воплями, которые были слышны уже из коридора. Затормозив у стола Ируки, он обернулся и заорал:  
– Сам такой!!! – Потом развернулся к Ируке и с чувством выпалил:  
– Козел!!!  
– Эй, Наруто...  
– Нет, Ирука-сенсей, не вы! Саске!  
Ирука пожалел, что рядом у него на столе нет никакого тяжелого предмета – зная свой характер, он ими не обзаводился. Стоило так орать, так шумно врываться – и только ради того, чтобы Наруто в очередной раз сообщил, что он думает о своем товарище по команде!  
– Саске-теме! А ну иди сюда! – заорал Наруто по направлению к двери, и действительно, в комнату нехотя вошел упомянутый «теме».  
– Вот! Вот он! – закричал Наруто, тыкая в него пальцем. – Ты украл мой шарф! Ирука-сенсей, он стибрил мой шарф!!!  
– Придурок. Ничего я у тебя не брал. – Что ж, Саске, может, не очень вежливый, зато негромкий.  
– Наруто, успокойся! Это точно был не Саске! – О, а это подбежавшая Сакура.  
– Так, тихо! – Командный тон у Ируки был поставлен хорошо. – Наруто, говори, с чем пришел. Я так понимаю, что вы не за миссией сюда пришли...  
– Нет, но можно, – ввернул Наруто.  
– ...так что не мешайте остальным, которые здесь по важному делу.  
– Мы тоже! – выпалил неугомонный Наруто. – Саске украл у меня шарф!  
Упомянутый Саске пренебрежительно хмыкнул, очевидно, считая ниже своего достоинства отрицать такое глупое обвинение.  
Ирука почесал нос. На месте Саске он бы тоже хмыкнул. Интересно, с чего Наруто так решил? Этот вопрос он и озвучил.  
– До вчерашней тренировки шарф был у меня в кармане! А когда я пришел домой, его не было! Сакура-чан не сумела бы его вытащить незаметно, а Какаши-сенсею мой шарф совершенно не нужен!  
– Наруто, ты вечно идешь куда-нибудь есть после тренировки, – решительно взяла слово Сакура. Судя по ее виду, ее страшно оскорбляла мысль, что Саске может потребоваться шарф Наруто. – Ты не пробовал поискать где-нибудь там? Может, шарф вывалился, когда ты расплачивался?  
– Я уже везде искал! Два раза.  
– Придурок. Такому, как ты, лучше поискать раза три, не меньше. Скорее всего, он так и валяется где-нибудь в пыли, потому что такая рваная тряпка никому не нужна.  
– Как ты меня назвал?! – вновь завелся Наруто.  
– Наруто! – рявкнул Ирука. Дождавшись внимания, он продолжил:  
– Наруто, ты не можешь обвинять Саске, что он... – Ирука вовремя проглотил слово «украл», дабы избежать новых воплей, – ...взял твой шарф без каких-либо доказательств. Вполне возможно, что, как и говорит Сакура, ты его где-то оставил. К нам твой шарф пока не попадал, но, уверен, если он потерялся в какой-нибудь лавке, хозяин нам его обязательно принесет. – Что было сущей правдой. Изумо какими-то правдами и неправдами сумел донести до владельцев всяческих магазинов и забегаловок, что все определенного типа шарфы следует нести им. Ирука, кстати, подозревал, что они с Котецу сложились и что-то приплачивают тем, кто приносит им шарфы.  
– Правда?  
– Истинная правда, Наруто, – Ирука улыбнулся. Подросток выглядел таким расстроенным... Похоже, ему в самом деле нравился шарф, и он хотел бы его носить. Красный цвет Наруто шел...  
Ирука моргнул и оглядел всю троицу. Хмурый Саске, недовольная Сакура и энергичный Наруто – шарфов не было ни на ком.  
– Саске, Сакура, а где ваши шарфы? Вы их, случаем, не потеряли? – уточнил он на всякий случай.  
Саске нахмурился еще сильнее.  
– Мой лежит у меня дома. Я не собираюсь «забывать» его где-нибудь, как другие глупые и безответственные ниндзя. Но никто не заставит меня его носить или дарить.  
– А я свой уже подарила, – Сакура стрельнула глазками в стоящего рядом Саске, всем своим видом показывая, кому именно она подарила. – Вот только тот, кому я подарила, – притворно смущаясь, продолжила она, – его почему-то не надел, забыл, наверное...  
– Все подаренные мне шарфы, – ни на кого не глядя, заметил Саске, – я связал в узел и сложил в кладовку.  
Сакура сдулась, как воздушный шарик. Ирука ее даже немного пожалел.  
– Знаешь, что, Наруто? Кажется, у меня есть идея. – Подросток глядел на него во все глаза. – Мое дежурство кончается через час, после этого мы можем пройтись и поискать вместе. Мне все равно надо искать оставленные шарфы. – Шарфы уже не попадались в таких диких количествах, как в первые дни, но все же с десяток они ежедневно обнаруживали.  
Наруто энергично кивнул.  
– Спасибо огромное, Ирука-сенсей! – Развернулся к Саске и погрозил ему кулаком. – Но если я узнаю, что это ты...  
– То ты меня поджаришь и съешь. Удачи, раз для тебя так важна эта красная тряпка, – после этих слов Саске повернулся и, сунув руки в карманы, зашагал к выходу, не слушая, что там вслед кричит ему Наруто. Сакура заторопилась за ним, выпалив напоследок «Спасибо, Ирука-сенсей! До свиданья!».  
Что ж, может, это дежурство и не стало очень уж тихим, зато Ирука обрел себе добровольного помощника по сегодняшнему вечернему рейду, а также, может, и по следующему.


	14. Chapter 14

**День 13: Один, как сембон**

Без десяти восемь. В самые ближайшие минуты появится Ирука. Жизнелюбивое искреннее существо, от которого иногда мороз по коже. Натренировался на учениках, видите ли.  
Генма усмехнулся, качнул сембоном. Нет, ему недоступно понимание, откуда в опытном уже чунине столько энергии и умения радоваться любому не-пинку со стороны жизни. Мороке с шарфами нет еще двух недель, а лично ему уже все обрыдло. По вечерам и ночью, а уж особенно поутру, в Центр миссий, и к нему заваливаются самые разнообразные психи. Он ни разу не спрашивал Ируку, часто ли к нему заявляются «подобные неадекваты», но если судить по измочаленному виду по вечерам – бывает. Похоже, они после всех этих дежурств обрастут историями на любой случай жизни, как мишень кунаями.  
А ведь Ируке скоро в Академию выходить, учить. Даже если Цунаде передумает насчет помощников, Генма знает два беспроигрышных варианта: перепить Пятую с помощью тщательно хранимого от конкурентов дзюцу или уговорить Какаши сыграть с ней в карты на желание. Ниндзя с Шаринганом многое ему задолжал, плюс от помощи Ируке никогда не откажется. Все средства хороши, иначе, совмещая дежурства с уроками, чунин тут у них сдохнет прямо на рабочем месте.  
Улыбка Генмы пропала. Вот тебе и не думать о белом медведе.  
Генма медленно убрал ноги со стола, сел по-нормальному и, чуть помедлив, рывком открыл средний ящик стола. Ящик, мудро приспособленный Ирукой под шарфы, с которыми совершенно непонятно что делать и кому возвращать.  
На самом верху лежал аккуратно сложенный красный шарф, полчаса назад принесенный из прачечной. Целый, невредимый, с вызывающе выставленной на всеобщее обозрение меткой сверху. Вот только владельцу отдать шарф уже никогда не получится – его убили на вчерашней миссии. Как раз в дежурство Генмы его хмурый напарник – уже бывший напарник – подал ему отчет, и особый джонин занес имя в списки погибших на заданиях. И теперь в списке получивших шарф Баку Хирото помечен кривым четырехугольником, напоминающим мемориал. Первым, но наверняка не последним.  
Генме кажется, что именно этот шарф он нашел в кустах около ворот Конохи – хлебное место, шиноби, уходящие на миссию, часто отшвыривают от себя ненужную яркую тряпку. Наверное, если бы он в этот месяц ходил на миссии, то сделал бы то же самое. Это, конечно, при условии, что шарф был бы его собственный. С подаренным он бы не расставался весь месяц, ни за что, вокруг талии под водолазкой обматывал бы, если бы того потребовала скрытность. И подарил бы свой в ответ – шарф теплый, он бы хорошо укутал вечно больное горло… Но его шарф при нем, и ничьего другого уже больше никогда не будет, поэтому Генма в первый же день обрезал слишком длинный шарф и намотал его на руку, меткой наружу. Демонстративно показывая, что будет носить свой, никому не намеревается его дарить и не собирается надевать чей-то еще. А тот, от кого Генма принял бы шарф, уже никогда никому ничего не подарит…  
А теперь у них в ящике лежит шарф, за которым никогда не вернется его владелец. И Генме кажется, что это он сам – пустая безжизненная тряпка, вечно обреченная ждать владельца, ушедшего на вроде бы обычное патрулирование. Сложенная в большом ящике-Конохе, обреченная на выцветание и вечные воспоминания о моментах единения с владельцем.  
Генма смотрит остекленевшим взглядом на шарф незнакомого погибшего шиноби до самого прихода Ируки. Генме отчаянно хочется напиться.


	15. Chapter 15

**День 14: Жизнь – она как зебра…**

  
  
Ирука отчаянно зевнул, даже уже не скрывая своего желания рухнуть и где-нибудь уснуть часов на десять. Наруто вчера поднял его в пять утра, чтобы Ирука помог ему поискать шарф. А потом дождался конца его смены, и они пошли по второму кругу. Поиски затянулись до трех ночи, потому что Наруто с завидным упорством создавал все новых и новых клонов, чтобы те наощупь искали шарф на тренировочных полянах и улицах. Хорошо, что жители Конохи уже привыкли к Наруто и не обращали внимание на толпу ярко-оранжевых клонов, залезающих под каждую скамейку, каждый куст, каждый подоконник… Хотя пару раз, помнится, в клонов чем-то швыряли, когда те очень уж шумели в чужом дворе.  
В итоге Ируке удалось поспать всего три часа, и мысль о двенадцатичасовом дежурстве не радовала совершенно. К тому же у него кончились запасы кофе. Вчера он об этом помнил, но разве же Наруто дал бы ему время на такое мелочное, по сравнению с поиском пропажи, действие? Вчера в полубессознательном состоянии ему, правда, удалось уговорить Наруто продолжать поиски в одиночку – хотя бы на пару дней. Неоспоримым аргументом послужило обещание подарить мальчику свой шарф, если его пропажу не принесут в течение недели. А чунин очень надеялся, что принесут, потому что режим «сплю четыре часа в сутки», на который хотел перевести его Наруто, устраивал его только на миссиях, а не в родной Конохе. Зато за помощь в поисках Наруто пообещал угостить его в воскресенье раменом, что внесло лучик света в беспросветные рабочие выходные.  
Тем временем послеобеденное время пятницы показывало себя во всей красе – вокруг сновали шиноби, совершавшие совершенно нелепые ошибки, кто-то что-то постоянно терял, гражданские многозначительно поглядывали на часы и уже только изображали видимость работы, Яджиробе стандартных полчаса возмущался порученной ему миссией, заскучавшие в очереди с отчетами генины устроили потасовку, от Цунаде-сама пришел свиток с бланком нового статистического отчета, который надо было заполнить непременно сегодня – словом, все шло, как всегда. И Ирука все улаживал: привычно подчеркивал ошибки, совал чистый бланк и кивком указывал на свободный стол, поднимал с пола оброненное, громким и четким обращением звал гражданских и вежливо улыбался, всем видом показывая, что будет смотреть на них, пока они не сделают то, что ему нужно, прямо сейчас, терпеливо слушал несчастного Яджиробе, предусмотрительно велев ему встать с краю стола и не мешавшего там очереди, метнул в разошедшихся генинов пару кунаев и заполнил наполовину отчет, попутно сочиняя для Генмы умоляющую записку посчитать ночью недостающие графы отчета.  
Поэтому, когда к нему около шести зашел непривычно задумчивый Котецу с вопросом «Ирука, у тебя сегодня ничего плохого не случалось?», Ирука сильно удивился.  
– Вроде бы нет, – задумчиво потерев нос, ответил он. – Я не выспался, после обеда все как с цепи сорвались, а так – все совершенно как обычно.  
– М-да? А Изумо к тебе сегодня не заходил?  
– Нет, Котецу, что..?  
Тот замахал руками.  
– Нет-нет, если у тебя все в порядке, то ничего серьезного.  
Ирука нахмурился. Котецу посмотрел на него, вздохнул, подтащил к его столу свободный стул, пользуясь тем, что посетители почти разошлись, оседлал спинку стула и начал раскачиваться.  
– Котецу, – предостерегающе начал Ирука, – я все еще немного занят, к тому же у меня, как и, напоминаю, у тебя, все еще идет дежурство. Так что если хочешь помолчать – молчи. Но я тебя упрашивать рассказать не буду.  
Тот фыркнул.  
– Да, я знаю. Я думаю, с чего начать, так что не мешай.  
Ирука пожал плечами и вернулся к бумагам. Как ни странно, его друг действительно умолк на несколько минут, потом хлопнул в ладоши и объявил:  
– Я готов!  
Ирука вздрогнул, сбившись на середине расчета очередной графы, понял, что нормально подставить значения в формулу у него не выйдет, смирился и посмотрел на Котецу. Тот улыбнулся, наслаждаясь вниманием, и таинственным шепотом начал:  
– Ирука, я думаю, что меня прокляли.  
Чунин, не ожидавший такое услышать, моргнул и уже с интересом начал слушать дальше.  
– Пару дней назад мы с Изумо были у скульптора. Не по делу, так…  
– Где?! – перебил его Ирука, которому показалось, что он ослышался.  
– У скульптора, – с удовольствием повторил Котецу. – А что?  
– Вы бы еще к композитору сходили! Тогда у меня был бы от вас культурный шок в полном размере. Я просто представить не могу, что вас туда привело…  
– Что-что… Делали долгосрочные инвестиции, – отмахнулся Котецу и ехидно добавил:  
– В недвижимость. Ладно, неважно.  
Ирука проглотил и это, уже всем сердцем жаждая продолжения.  
– Так вот, уже перед самым уходом, прощаясь с хозяином мастерской, я ухитрился разбить какую-то серую глыбу. Она на шатких подпорках была, так смачно грохнулась… Жаль, что ты не видел, как скульптора перекорежило. Оказалось, это был камень с какой-то священной горы, из него предполагалось вырезать тучу всяческих амулетов, талисманов и прочего. – Котецу помолчал. – Впрочем, когда он мне сказал, во сколько эта глыбища ему обошлась, подозреваю, меня не хуже перекорежило. Мы с Изумо выложили все, что у нас было с собой, и еще пообещали остаток занести. Впрочем, он нас все равно такими словами костерил, когда мы уходили… А потом под конец буркнул, что камень за себя все равно возьмет нужную плату. И ты знаешь, я думаю, он прав.  
– То есть ты разбил священный камень, и теперь он тебе мстит? – недоверчиво уточнил Ирука.  
– Ну да. – Котецу кивнул, потом, просто ради создания атмосферы, еще пару раз утвердительно покивал. – На следующий день у меня все из рук валилось, позавчера голова всю ночь болела, а вчера у меня дома кончился чай! – последнее Котецу преподнес с трагической интонацией опереточной дивы.  
– Последнее – самое страшное? – улыбнулся Ирука. А он уже по-настоящему беспокоиться хотел, надо же…  
Котецу неожиданно резко хлопнул ладонями по столу.  
– Ирука, ты не понимаешь! У меня дома чай есть всегда! Я пью его много, Изумо тоже глушит литрами, у меня, бывает, кончались некоторые сорта, но чтобы все и сразу – никогда!  
– Я тоже думал, что чего-чего, а кофе в доме у меня будет всегда. Вот, сегодня утром выяснил, что нет. Хорошо, давай по порядку. Ты хорошо спал в ночь после визита?  
Котецу безнадежно махнул рукой.  
– Какое там спать! Я немного прошелся по ночной Конохе, успокоиться, а то настроение было не очень, поискали немного шарфы, а потом заглянул в какой-то бар. В одиночку напиваться не хотелось, так что я пошел сюда, к Изумо. Проговорили полночи, и я завалился спать прямо там, у нас там есть небольшая лежанка. Но если бы не Изумо – не знаю, как бы выдержал день.  
– То есть ты перенервничал, выпил, потом не выспался – а теперь удивляешься, почему у тебя все из рук валилось?  
– Ирука, ты безнадежно практичен. Хорошо, а мою дикую головную боль чем объяснишь?  
– Сначала скажи, как провел ночь.  
– Нормально провел, – недовольно ответил Котецу, уже чувствуя, как рушится красивая легенда о действующем персонально на него проклятии камня. – Даже дома. Даже выспался. Этажом ниже, правда, соседка пижамную вечеринку устроила, но когда я заснул, мне их взвизги не мешали. Они даже музыку негромкую включали.  
– Зато, небось, ритмичную.  
Котецу поморщился:  
– А они под другую не танцуют.  
– Так они еще и танцевали под тобой? – поразился Ирука. – Котецу, я уже не удивляюсь твоей головной боли. Я, скорее, удивляюсь, почему ты не проснулся от таких вибраций.  
– А я снотворного выпил, чтобы бессонницы не было, – мрачно признался Котецу. – Ну хорошо, а чай, а чай-то? Он у меня никогда, никогда не заканчивался! Все время, что живу один – никогда!  
– Ты как давно его в последний раз покупал? – подумав, задал коварный вопрос Ирука. Сам он, кстати, так и не смог вспомнить, когда пополнял свои запасы.  
– После зарплаты, как обычно. Но после этой не успел, это бесконечное дежурство, к тому же… – Котецу осекся и уставился в пол. Потом поднял голову и посмотрел на Ируку смеющимися глазами.  
– Эй, Ирука, а ведь точно! Аванс я давно потратил, премии сразу же не стало, а саму зарплату тоже пришлось скульптуру отдать. Я как-то привык, что как только получаю деньги – сразу покупаю коробку-другую, а тут миссий, кроме шарфов, нет, оплаты нет – вот и не покупал! – Котецу сразу повеселел, и Ирука сам заулыбался – невозможно было не присоединиться к такой откровенной радости.  
– Значит, на мне никакого проклятья, да? – с удовольствием произнес Котецу, вставая. И – сшибая рукой открытую банку с канцелярским клеем.  
Прямо в выдвинутый ящик с шарфами.  
Все содержимое ящика срочно требовало химчистки, с грустью констатировал Ирука спустя пару минут отчаянного спасания.  
– Да что же это такое! – раздраженно воскликнул чунин, вытаскивая из ящика очередной утопленный в клее шарф – банка с клеем словно выросла каким-то таинственным образом до размеров ведра. – Ведь все, все в этом чертовом клее! – И он с досадой стукнул кулаком по столу. «Хрусть», – жалобно сказал стул под Ирукой и сломался. Чунин едва не свалился вместе с ним, но вовремя вскочил и теперь ошеломленно разглядывал обломки стула, некогда старательно притащенного сюда Генмой из бухгалтерии.  
– Знаешь, Котецу, – медленно сказал Ирука, игнорируя хихикавшего и бормочущего «Гроза мебели» друга, – уж не знаю, как у тебя с проклятьем, но везучесть у тебя сегодня явно пониженная. И у меня заодно, раз уж я рядом с тобой.  
– Или так, – усмехнулся Котецу. – По-моему, это классическое «Не везет, не везет, потом ка-ак не повезет!».  
– Да, – согласился Ирука, разглядывая заляпанный клеем стол, бодро засыхающий комок шарфов и обломки стула. – Сегодня у тебя и у меня заодно – именно оно, не поспоришь.


	16. Chapter 16

**День 15: Что лучше: роза без имени или имя без розы?**

  
  
Ирука тупо смотрел на бирку в своей руке; мозг отказывался воспринимать то, что видят глаза. После короткого утреннего рейда у Ируки в руках оказалось три шарфа, которые он уже зарегистрировал, семь шарфов, уже принесенных из стирки, и это.  
Это было скромной, незаметной красной биркой с шарфа шиноби, случайно поднятой Ирукой с тротуара – чунин в последнее время все больше напоминал себе быка, бросавшегося на все красное. Конечно, обычно на другом конце бирки болтался шарф, но не это было самым странным. Свиток сообщал, что данный регистрационный номер принадлежит Асуме Сарутоби, и надо было совсем не интересоваться общественной жизнью, чтобы не догадаться, кому вручил свой шарф джонин. Но Ирука буквально пару дней назад видел Куренай и мог бы поклясться, что шарф был на ней, она с гордостью носила подарок (как, впрочем, носил ответный подарок и Асума).  
Чунин представления не имел, что делать. Подходить и спрашивать «У вас все в порядке? Вы не поссорились?» было бы неэтично, бирку на подлинность он проверял даже с помощью «Кай!», а других мыслей пока в голову не приходило. Так что Ирука сидел, машинально вертя в руке бирку, пока не открылась дверь и в щель просунулась голова Котецу.  
– Приветствую тебя, о мой собрат по несчастью! – провозгласил тот.  
– И тебе недоброго утра, – буркнул Ирука.  
– Хочешь загадку с самого утра? – спросил чунин, подходя к столу Ируки и усаживаясь на блестящую поверхность.  
– Не хочу. А ты хочешь?  
– Своей хватает, – отказался Котецу и задумчиво провел ладонью по торчащим волосам. Потом вздохнул, вытащил из кармана осточертевший Ируке шарф и продемонстрировал его Ируке. – Вот, видишь?  
– Вижу. Каждый день такие вижу, и не один раз.  
– И ничего странного не замечаешь?  
Ирука оглядел шарф. Не рваный, не грязный. Обычный.  
– Нет, – пожал плечами он.  
Другого ответа Котецу, казалось, и не ожидал. Он сидел, покачивая ногой, и меланхолично смотрел в потолок, говоря:  
– Шизуне, конечно, умно придумала, что приделала к каждому шарфу эти бирки. Без них у нас бы ничего не вышло. Чернила не смываются – это особый плюс к ее находчивости. Вот только нитки бы она еще стальными сделала, было бы совсем хорошо, – Котецу на этих словах вздохнул, посмотрел на Ируку и развернул перед ним принесенный шарф.  
– Тогда бы некие особо умные шиноби не смогли бы по-быстрому отпороть мешающиеся им бирки и преспокойно выкинуть шарф, – закончил он.  
Ирука улыбнулся.  
– Это и была твоя загадка?  
– Ну да, – чуть озадаченно подтвердил Котецу.  
– Тогда держи мою. У нас есть бирка, отдельно от шарфа, и есть шарф, который преспокойно носит владелица. Лично видел.  
Котецу не стал брать протянутую Ирукой бирку, лишь вопросительно посмотрел на чунина.  
– Это номер Асумы, – правильно интерпретировал взгляд Ирука. – И Куренай, соответственно.  
Котецу кивнул и задумался.  
– Котецу? – позвал его Ирука после пары минут молчания.  
– Я вчера что-то слышал такое, – медленно произнес тот. – Что-то как раз про Куренай и ее шарф... Но я в тот момент ужинал, поэтому не вслушивался. Но в голове вертится...  
– Про их ссору ничего не говорили?  
– Думаешь, обиженная Куренай покромсала шарф на кусочки? – хмыкнул Котецу. Потом хлопнул ладонью по столу. – Точно! Анко говорила, что Куренай не понравился дизайн шарфа, и она сделала его ажурным, с каким-то узором!  
Они с Ирукой уставились друг на друга, с маньячным блеском великого открытия в глазах. И рассмеялись.  
Ирука еще раз посмотрел на бирку. Очень аккуратно отпоротая, явно не второпях, даже все ниточки выдернуты. Номер пришивался крепко, очень крепко, тройным швом, и Куренай, скорее всего, потратила не один десяток минут, осторожно отсоединяя его от ткани шарфа. А ему-то какие только глупости не приходили в голову!  
– Как-нибудь передам Куренай или Асуме, пусть сами хранят, – решил Ирука, убирая бирку в верхний ящик стола и поинтересовался, тыкая пальцем в безымянный шарф:  
– А с этим что?  
– Ничего, – пожал плечами Котецу. – Его не носили ни разу, даже следов чакры нету. Ирука, у тебя вроде был ящик для таких невыясненных случаев?  
– Был и есть, – согласился Ирука, кидая шарф в ящик стола. Он предпочитал иметь на совести только один непонятный шарф – шарф Какаши-сенсея. Но это была его личная загадка. – Пусть Хокаге потом думает, что с ними делать. А с нас, великих детективов, хватит одной раскрытой тайны зараз, – усмехнувшись, закончил он.  
Котецу торжественно кивнул.


	17. Chapter 17

**День 16: Норма – три вздоха в день!**

Если бы Ируку попросили охарактеризовать его прошедший день, он бы, оглядываясь на произошедшее, первым делом вспомнил бы три своих вздоха.  
Первый вздох случился, когда Ирука вышел от Пятой: утром он еще даже не успел дослушать рассказы Генмы о чудиках, что приходили ночью, как его вызвали к Хокаге – та желала знать, как дело продвигается. Чунин, как сумел, отчитался за полмесяца, особо подчеркнув изобретательность шиноби в плане избавления от шарфов. Как можно было судить по предусмотрительно захваченным Ирукой спискам, наказать стоило как минимум половину деревни, что повергло Пятую в глубокую задумчивость. И все прошло бы нормально, если бы под конец Цунаде не задала хитрый вопрос:  
– Ирука, на тебе сейчас – твой шарф или подаренный кем-то?  
– Мой, – покаялся тот, ругая себя за то, что так тщательно исполняет приказ Хокаге и носит шарф, вместо того, чтобы оставить его дома, и взмолился:  
– Цунаде-сама, мне действительно некому его дарить!  
– Хм, верю. Ты же все время работаешь... И что, никто тебе тоже не подарил?  
– Н-нет, никто, – быстро отозвался Ирука, буквально чувствуя, как жжет карман шарф Какаши-сенсея. Но ведь он же не подаренный, верно? Ирука просто носит его с собой, чтобы в любой момент отдать...  
– Ладно, иди, – устало махнула ему Хокаге. – Кстати, в Академии завтра каникулы кончаются? Тогда после обеда ждите помощников, я уже знаю, кого.  
– Благодарю, Хокаге-сама, – поклонился Ирука и вылетел за дверь.  
И там вздохнул первый раз – облегченно.  
Второй вздох вырвался, когда он с Наруто, Сакурой, Саске и сопровождавшим их Какаши ужинали в Ичираку. Наруто наседал на чунина, без перерыва делясь накопившимися впечатлениями, Саске обрывал его похвальбу через раз, Сакура поправляла его время от времени, а Какаши усмехался одним глазом ровно в нужных местах, чтобы Ирука смог составить ясное представление о том, что происходило на самом деле.  
Какаши-сенсей... Ирука твердо намеревался вернуть ему шарф, как только увидел его сидящим в Ичираку и приветственно поднимающего руку. Но вовремя сообразил, что при учениках объяснить свой поступок будет несколько сложновато. Они могли... Они могли все не так понять, а чунин не хотел смущать Какаши-сенсея перед всей командой. Так что Ирука поддерживал разговор и надеялся перехватить Какаши-сенсея перед уходом.  
– Да, Наруто, а где ты нашел свой шарф? – Ирука вдруг заметил, что подросток красовался в красном шарфе, гордо обмотанном вокруг шеи. – Нам его вроде не приносили, Генма бы сказал.  
Наруто засмеялся, бережно трогая материю.  
– Да он, оказывается, не то чтобы совсем потерялся, Ирука-сенсей! Представляете, его Хината нашла в тот же день нашла! Он был такой потрепанный, что она его зашила! Здорово, правда? И незаметно совсем! – Наруто, широко улыбаясь, оттянул вниз край шарфа, находя в складке едва различимую штопку.  
– Я рад за тебя, Наруто, – улыбнулся Ирука. Он мог поклясться, что Хината искала шарф как минимум Бьякуганом, потому что сам Наруто искал очень тщательно. К тому же – откуда она взяла нужные нити? Наверное, распускала собственный шарф. Умно!  
И, думая о первой любви и способах выражения симпатии, Ирука вздохнул во второй раз.  
Третий вздох, о котором Ирука все равно не рассказал бы, случился поздним вечером, но не тогда, когда чунин пришел домой, переоделся в пижаму, подготовился ко сну и случайно глянул на часы – полпервого. Нет, тогда у несчастного, замученного дежурствами учителя вылетел не вздох, а кое-что покрепче. А вздох вырвался, когда чунин лег в кровать и принялся по старой привычке подводить итоги дня...  
Ирука сердито саданул кулаком подушку. Сколько можно носить с собой шарф Какаши-сенсея! Ведь он же прекрасно знает, что сам джонин не рвется получить обратно свою собственность, так что для того, чтобы вручить ему шарф, надо действовать настойчиво, напористо и даже нахраписто, не отвлекаясь на абстрактные темы. А то будет всегда продолжаться, как сегодня, когда Ирука пополам с Какаши оплатил счет за рамен и вышел из Ичираку.  
«– Какаши-сенсей, не уходите, пожалуйста, мне надо с вами поговорить, – вовремя успел обратиться к нему Ирука, игнорируя любопытные взгляды команды.  
– Ма-а, Ирука-сенсей, – лениво помахал рукой тот. – Уже поздно, а у вас завтра уроки. Если ничего срочного, то – как-нибудь потом, непременно...  
И исчез!»  
Ирука еще раз стукнул по подушке, потом решил действовать конструктивно – и заодно взбил ее. Потом сердито улегся, напомнил себе в следующий раз быть порешительнее и, думая о лежащем в кармане аккуратно сложенной формы шарфе, нахмурился.  
Больше всего настораживало то, что он за две недели привык к присутствию мягкой шерсти в кармане, что могло означать – а не стремится ли сам Ирука подсознательно продлить это приятное ощущение?  
И, размышляя об этом перед сном, Ирука вздохнул третий раз, хотя об этом вздохе он бы никому не признался.


	18. Chapter 18

 

**День 17: Возраст меняет… Но не всех!**

  
  
Ирука устало плюхнулся на скамейку и облегченно откинулся на ее спинку. Первая половина первого дня занятий осталась позади. Ему бы еще пережить следующие две недели с хвостиком – и он сможет считать себя счастливым человеком. Переход с каникул в нормальный учебный режим тяжело давался не только ученикам, но и преподавателям, к тому же Ирука все это время был по горло занят шарфами, так что даже передохнуть не успел.  
«Надеюсь, Генма нормально объяснил Эбису, что к чему, без подкалывания», – размышлял Ирука, подцепляя в бенто палочкой сгнивший, по ходу, помидор и кидая его в мусорную корзину. В последние дни у него не было сил и возможностей ходить по магазинам, и внутренность его холодильника представляла собой плачевное, стухнувшее зрелище... Немного радовало, правда, что Генма выбил из Годайме им на подмогу Райдо и Эбису. Выбор Райдо в качестве помощника не вызывал удивления, они с Генмой уже много лет были напарниками в любых миссиях, но Эбису? «Великий наставник» был не в самых лучших отношениях со всей деревней сразу, и немногие его любили. «Сойдемся на том, что это такая маленькая тихая месть», – решил Ирука и мужественно прожевал высохшую креветку.  
– А, Ирука-сенсей.  
Ирука поднял взгляд с бенто, вздрогнул от удивления, вскочил и поклонился.  
– Кохару-сама. – Впечатление от уважительной встречи портили только синяя коробка с обедом, которую Ирука машинально держал в одной руке, и сжатые в другой руке палочки.  
Старейшина слегка улыбнулась.  
– Ирука, либо положи обед на лавку, либо сядь.  
Ирука, поколебавшись, послушно сел, мысленно гадая, что могло привести Старейшину в Академию. Ей, в отличие от Третьего, никогда особо не нравился детский гомон.  
К удивлению чунина, пожилая женщина аккуратно опустилась рядом на скамейку, не забыв расправить ткань на коленях.  
– Удачно, что я застала тебя на перемене, – начала она. Ирука кивнул. Хотя, конечно, ни о какой удаче речь не шла – собеседница, при необходимости, могла знать его расписание лучше, чем он сам. – Скажи-ка, Ирука, как продвигаются дела вашей комиссии по шарфам?  
Ирука глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с мыслями.  
– Я позавчера подал отчет Хокаге-сама...  
– Нет, Ирука, мне нужно не это, – перебила его Старейшина, властно подняв ладонь. – Оставим цифры, мне нужно твое мнение. Только от души.  
Ирука мысленно скривился. Хокаге уже спрашивала его об этом. Что он, выразитель мнения всей деревни? Нашли тут «поэта будней»!  
– Обычай приживается плохо, – прямолинейно заявил он. Им всем нужна правда, верно? – Может, по Конохе и стали разгуливать толпами влюбленные пары, – на этих словах он немного покраснел, – но лично я их ни разу не видел. Я хочу сказать, кроме тех, кто и до этого был... В общем, деревня к такой идее пока не готова.  
Старейшина сложила руки на коленях и задумчиво посмотрела на здание Академии.  
– В этом беда многих начинаний. Можно радеть за народ, за жителей Конохагуре, но они не понимают своего счастья и нашей заботы, и все делают по-своему, да...  
– Угу, – буркнул Ирука, не отводя зачарованного взгляда от головы Кохару-сама. – С детьми то же самое. Учишь-учишь, показываешь-показываешь, а им лишь бы поиграть и побегать.  
– Шиноби Конохи уже давно не дети, Ирука, к сожалению, иначе все было проще, – тонко, одними уголками губ улыбнулась Старейшина. – Дело в другом. В чем, по-твоему?  
– В том, что Коноха вообще не очень-то романтична? – предположил Ирука, накрывая бенто крышкой и отставляя рядом. – Шиноби интересует суть, а не фальшивая обертка.  
– Может быть, Ирука, может быть. Обмен бесполезной тряпкой непрактичного цвета – так они всё восприняли? Возможно, обмен особыми, «счастливыми» кунаями с близкими людьми они полюбили бы больше.  
– Я бы тоже, – согласился чунин. Он бы не отказался подарить кунай «на удачу» тому же Наруто. А еще в памяти почему-то всплыл Какаши-сенсей и оставленный им шарф. Хм, получить кунай от самого Копирующего он бы тоже не отказался! – Жаль, что у нас нет такой традиции.  
– И не будет, с таким-то отношением. Впрочем, посмотрим, потом придумаем что-нибудь другое.  
– А, Кохару-сама! – вспомнил Ирука. – Ученики меня уже замучали вопросами, почему им не разрешили дарить шарфы, а ведь еще только первый день учебы! Можно в следующий раз их тоже допустить к празднику? Они, конечно, дарили бы друг другу не шарфы, как шиноби, а что-нибудь другое. Платочки, например, определенные фигурки оригами и все в таком духе.  
– Хорошая идея, Ирука-сенсей, – качнула головой Старейшина, подвески на шпильках блеснули на солнце. – У тебя в голове они часто мелькают. Но разве детям не рано?  
– Спасибо, Кохару-сама, – чуть смущенно отозвался чунин. – Нет, думаю, в самый раз. Потом, когда они становятся генинами, у них уже мало времени на подобные вещи. К тому же – чисто теоретически – если шиноби принимает шарф и носит его, то это значит, что он не может пойти с ним на многие миссии, шарф слишком выдает его. Но вообще – именно генины, по моим наблюдениям, от души радуются этому приказу. Они еще слишком стеснительные, чтобы говорить обо всем прямо, – Начав говорить, Ирука уже не мог остановиться (хотя на языке вертелось, что даже восьмилетняя Моэги – и та хотела бы подарить шарф Наруто, но некоторыми вещами не делятся), хотя он и понимал, что вываливать свои рассуждения на одну из Старейшин – немного неэтично. Но она же сама просила, верно?  
– Детские чувства, незрелые сердца, – задумчиво отозвалась Кохару, уносясь мыслями куда-то вдаль. – Повзрослев, мы забываем, как искренне и глубоко чувствовали тогда. Что ж, благодарю, Ирука, я кое-что вынесла из нашего разговора. Доедай свой обед, ты еще успеешь.  
– Спасибо, Кохару-сама.  
– Только еще один вопрос напоследок, – проговорила та, вставая со скамейки. – Ты все время смотрел на мои волосы. У меня растрепалась прическа?  
– Что вы, совсем нет, Кохару-сама! – с жаром отозвался Ирука, краснея под испытывающим взглядом Старейшины. – Просто... Так, вспомнилось кое-что.  
– И не раз, видно, вспомнилось. И что же?  
– Я смотрел, как блестят ваши шпильки, – все же признался чунин. Как будто он мог не ответить на прямой вопрос такой женщины, как она! Можно было немного соврать Пятой, но только не Кохару-сама, равно как и Хомуре-сан. – Вспоминал, как сильно я хотел стащить одну в детстве. Впрочем, это было заветной целью всего моего класса, – немного принужденно засмеялся Ирука, потирая шрам на носу. – Если бы кому-нибудь это удалось, он стал бы почти богом для всех мальчишек Конохи. Глупо, правда? Ха-ха. Извините.  
– Глупо, – с неожиданно мягкой улыбкой ответила пожилая женщина, державшая руку на пульсе всей деревни. А потом подняла руку к пучку, выдернула шпильку и протянула ему. – Держи, Ирука. Детские мечты должны иногда сбываться.  
– Кохару-сама... – ошеломленно пробормотал Ирука, машинально принимая дар. – Зачем...  
– Я и сама не смогу сказать тебе, зачем сейчас тебе моя шпилька. Но у меня тоже когда-то была похожая мечта. Только я хотела стырить – и не косись так, Ирука, я тоже была ребенком – наследие Хаширамы-сама.  
– Э-э... Коноху? – попытался угадать Ирука. – Что, всю сразу? – Он продолжал безудержно улыбаться, разглядывая такое хрупкое с виду женское украшение.  
– Ну, что ты, совсем не так масштабно. Я говорю про кулон Первого. Сенсей хранил все вещи, оставшиеся от брата, в крепко запертой шкатулке, что стояла у него на столе. Но иногда он доставал их и рассказывал нам всякие истории, связанные с ними. – Глаза женщины заволокло дымкой воспоминаний.  
– А сейчас он у Наруто...  
– И пусть у него и остается, Ирука. Но мне до сих пор приятно иногда взглянуть на кулон. – Кохару-сама покачала головой. – Наверное, это тоже в какой-то мере традиция Конохи – желать заполучить какую-нибудь вещь, принадлежащую уважаемому человеку, и завоевать авторитет сверстников. Помнится, несколько лет такой желаемой вещью была трубка Сарутоби. Однажды Гекко Хаяте удалось украсть ее. Конечно, он на следующий день вернул ее, но долго-долго ходил гордый. Ему было тогда лет восемь... И хоть тогда он уже постоянно кашлял, одноклассники считали его героем. Но не будем о грустном в такой солнечный день. Вот интересно, что сейчас, в наши дни, хотят стащить дети?  
– Не могу сказать про всех детей, – осторожно сказал Ирука, – но мои классы всегда пытались сдернуть резинку у меня с хвоста.  
Когда он это сказал, ему предоставилась редкая возможность увидеть смеющуюся от души Старейшину. Разумеется, смеялась она на старомодный манер – тихо, едва разжав губы, но все же это был искренний смех.  
– Ирука, ты неподражаем. Но интересная тенденция, не находишь? Кулон Первого, трубка Третьего, мои шпилки и твоя резинка... Забавно, да. Но мы с тобой заболтались, тебе пора на уроки.  
Глянув на часы, Ирука признал ее правоту, спешно вскочил со скамьи, с сожалением прихватывая недоеденное бенто, попрощался со Старейшином и умчался в Академию.  
А пожилая женщина с чуть растрепанной прической еще с полминуты прежде, чем отправиться дальше по своим загадочным делам, смотрела ему вслед, думала о своей юности, его юности и юности тех, кто только постигает принципы жизни шиноби. И о том, что они все приобрели на нелегком пути взросления.  
И совсем чуть-чуть – о том, что они потеряли на нем.

 

 **Примечание к 17-му дню:**  
Кохару и Хомура – Старейшины Конохи. Некогда были в одной команде генинов с Сарутоби (Третьим Хокаге) под руководством Второго Хокаге. Выглядят вот так:


	19. Chapter 19

**День 18: А еще его можно использовать так...**

Какое-то смутное чувство, исходящее от того органа, что Ирука иронично называл чрезмерно развитой долговой железой, заставило чунина замедлить шаг и в итоге остановиться около стоящего у ворот дома АНБУ. АНБУ в маске вепря. АНБУ, задумчиво вертящего в руке красный шарф.  
Проклятье!  
Стандартная реакция на шарф в странном месте или в странных руках боролась с инстинктом самосохранения. Но АНБУ не посчитает его угрозой, если он задаст простой вопрос. Наверное.  
– Извините, это шарф ваш или вы его нашли? – спросил Ирука, запретив себе обдумывать свои действия.  
АНБУ повернул к нему скрытое маской лицо.  
– По приказу Хокаге я состою в комиссии, возвращающей потерянные шарфы владельцам, – слова вылетали изо рта тем быстрее, чем сильнее в голове чунина укреплялась мысль, что АНБУ стоит здесь с шарфом не просто так.  
– Шарф не мой. Что ты будешь с ним делать?  
Ирука немного расслабился. Кажется, АНБУ не счел его врагом. И даже ответил на вопрос.  
– Проверю по спискам, чей он, и подожду, пока владелец не появится в Центре миссий или бухгалтерии, и верну ему.  
АНБУ осмотрел его с головы до ног, и чунину очень не понравился этот взгляд. Кто знает, что бы там решил боец в маске, если из беззвучно открывшейся створки ворот не вышел бы Ибики.  
– Ибики-сан! – облегченно выдохнул Ирука. С особым джонином всегда можно было договориться – он прекрасно умел слушать объяснения, и если они ему нравились, ситуация разрешалась к обоюдному удовольствию. Правда, обычно они ему не нравились, но уж такая у него была работа.  
– Ирука. – Как всегда немногословно. – Ты здесь по делу?  
Ирука кивнул, махнул рукой в сторону шарфа, показывая, и лишь секундой спустя, похолодев, вспомнил, что АНБУ плохо реагируют на спонтанные жесты.  
– Я увидел шарф, а вы же знаете, по приказу Хокаге мы ищем потерявшиеся шарфы и возвращаем их. – Конечно, Ибики знал об этом. Просто обязан был знать. – И я подумал, что, может, вы нашли его, и не знаете, чей, тогда я бы мог взять его с собой и...  
– Не можешь, – спокойно прервал его Ибики. – Этот шарф будет приложен к делу, которым мы сейчас занимаемся.  
А, чтоб тебя! Где АНБУ – там всегда грязная работа, темные дела и неприятные события. Ирука чуть поежился, думая, как побыстрее закончить разговор.  
– Ты сейчас в Центр? – спросил Ибики, не спрашивая. – Тогда нам по пути, пройдемся.  
Он закрыл за собой ворота, прошел мимо АНБУ, мимоходом забрав у него шарф, и поравнялся с Ирукой.  
– Ты идешь? – Морино Ибики был мастеров не-вопросов.  
Ирука кивнул и пошел за ним, подлаживаясь под его широкий, но медленный шаг. На каждый шаг Ибики приходилось два шага чунина, но чунин перебирал ногами быстрее.  
Они прошли пару кварталов, прежде чем Ибики заговорил.  
– Мы только что сняли этот шарф с перекладины ворот, на нем повесили хозяина дома.  
А Ирука только-только подумывал купить булочку и съесть ее по дороге...  
– Соседи, увидев утром труп, нисколько не удивились и говорят, что всегда знали, что он плохо кончит. – Шрам на щеке Ибики дернулся в неком подобии усмешки. – В Конохе так много людей с даром предвидения...  
Ирука неуверенно кивнул, не зная, как еще реагировать, и перевел взгляд на влажную дорогу под ногами – утром прошел дождь, да и, по-любому, смотреть на невысохшие зеркальные лужицы под ногами было безопаснее, чем на спутника.  
– Впрочем, это тебе могли сказать практически все жители его квартала. А вот тебе немного от меня: он приторговывал наркотиками. Очень неосмотрительно с его стороны, тебе не кажется?  
– Зря он решился на такое в Конохе, – согласился Ирука, надеясь, что правильно распознал вопрос в вопросе.  
Ибики несколько секунд изучал его лицо, глаза особого джонина блестели под полуденным солнцем.  
– Зря. И продал он некачественную смесь шиноби тоже зря. Шиноби не выжил. Какое совпадение, что повесили его именно на шарфе неудачливого клиента... Так что можешь не сомневаться, Ирука, владелец за шарфом больше не придет.  
– Ясно. Тогда можете оставить его у себя, – полумашинально ответил Ирука, прикидывая, сколько еще до Центра. Еще один перекресток – и они будут на месте.  
– Спасибо за разрешение. – Ибики чуть поклонился, Ирука покраснел. Проклятье, почему беседы с джонинами всегда выбивают его из колеи и заставляют нести чушь? Что Ибики, что Какаши... Ах, черт, он позавчера так и не отдал шарф Какаши-сенсею!..  
– Хорошей работы, – пожелал ему на прощанье Ибики, когда они расходились в коридоре Центра. – Кстати, Ирука, хочу дать тебе совет: когда возвращаешь шарфы, заставляй их владельцев где-нибудь ставить свою подпись. Это внушает опасения и дисциплинирует.  
– Спасибо, – чунин смущенно потер шрам, – попробую. Удачного дня, Ибики-сан!  
– Он таким будет, – кивнул особый джонин.  
Ирука в этом и не сомневался.


	20. Chapter 20

**День 19: А вот кому шарф шиноби? Задешево отдаю!**

  
  
Ирука плелся под дождем по утренним улицам Конохи, не забывая, впрочем, бдительно поглядывать по сторонам. Сегодняшний адрес на проверку был как раз итогом вчерашнего насыщенного дня, да и Конохамару заверял, что Ируке точно туда надо сходить. Правда, в суматохе и гаме Ирука не успел уточнить, за чем именно, но это уже было неважно. А сегодня его занятия как раз начинались со второго урока, так что чунин, привыкший вставать рано, решил воспользоваться случаем. И если бы не начавшийся еще вчера вечером дождь, по-весеннему проливной и затяжной, превративший Коноху в большой пруд, все прошло бы удачно. Но уже после первого квартала он перестал обходить лужи и стараться перепрыгивать грязные места – это было бесполезно. В Академии Ируку ждал запасной комплект формы, так что он мог себе позволить уныло и мокро тащиться по тротуару, только из упрямства продолжая крепко держать зонт. Крепко сжимать гладкую рукоять...  
Ирука поморщился. Дожили! Уже двадцатник с гаком – а все еще поллюции по ночам! Конечно, у него давно никого не было, и он бы вовсе не возражал, если бы ему разок приснилось что-нибудь... эдакое. Но не третью же ночь подряд! Сегодня он, ко стыду своему, обнаружил, что простыни придется стирать. В прошлые утра как-то удалось обойтись без этого, он просто просыпался в... определенном состоянии, но в эту ночь сон дошел до своего логического завершения. И, к его удивлению, оказался наполнен множеством тактильных ощущений...  
Белые бедра, крепко его охватывающие; упирающиеся в спину пятки… Даже сейчас, зябко поводя плечами, он ожидал почувствовать синяки. Горячие губы, в такт движениям целующие его горло под подбородком... И самое четко запомнившееся, прекрасное – скользкое, упруго-твердое в сомкнувшейся ладони, горячая жидкость, текущая по пальцам...  
Ирука споткнулся, чуть не свалился прямо в грязь, в гигантскую лужу около ремонтирующегося дома, и все посторонние мысли мигом вылетели у него из головы!..  
К тому же он почти пришел.  
Ирука, задрав голову и зонт, попытался прочитать вывеску, потом сложил уже бесполезный в его состоянии зонтик и посмотрел вверх.  
«Ломбард Накато»  
В его классе когда-то училась Накато Янаги, и чунин помнил, что она была из очень уважаемой семьи. Забавно. Лет через десять, если не бросит преподавать и не уйдет на миссии, он будет знать почти всю молодежь Листа.  
Прежде, чем войти в магазинчик, он приличия ради отряхнул зонт, хотя по-хорошему стоило бы отряхнуть его самого, и переступил порог. На звяканье дверного колокольчика никто не вышел. «Видимо, решили, что показалось – кого еще может принести в полвосьмого утра», – подумал Ирука и осмотрелся.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, ломбард нисколько не напоминал лавку старьевщика, наоборот: потемневшие от времени панели из благородного дерева на стенах, бра в металлической оправе тонкой резьбы и стеклянные шкафы с предлагаемым товаром вместо захламленных открытых полок настраивали на серьезный лад. Сквозь тонкие, но, как заметил Ирука по едва заметной пленке, небьющиеся стекла виднелись предметы на продажу. Чунин сам не знал, что там можно было обнаружить, но все же пошел по залу ломбарда, вглядываясь и читая подписи.  
Золотые и серебряные украшения в большом количестве, богатые, но немного потрепанные кимоно с осторожно споротыми семейными гербами, различные фарфоровые куклы искусной работы, бесполезные в Конохе, но популярные вне ее статуэтки-нецке с указанием сделавшего их мастера, расписанные цветами и сценами из жизни двора дайме веера, лакированные шкатулки разных школ изготовления, гравюры, продающиеся связками, по именам художников, полные и неполные наборы посуды – здешняя коллекция сделала бы честь любому музею. Хотя, конечно, в музее рядом не стоял бы непременный ценник. Чунин нахмурился и еще раз мельком оглядел витрины, нашаривая промелькнувшую мысль.  
Так и есть. Никаких следов оружия. Или доспехов. Хоть чего-либо, имеющего отношение к войне и сражениям. Только предметы искусства. Веера без спрятанных в них игл, шкатулки без потайного отделения, чайники без двойного дна – владелец ломбарда словно всеми силами открещивался от собственного пребывания в деревне Скрытого Листа.  
Ирука пожал плечами и наконец подошел к полированной стойке, на которой, заботливо убранный в рамку и под стекло, стоял прейскурант скупки. И наметанным взглядом сразу же уперся в самую нижнюю строчку.  
«Красный шарф шиноби». И цена.  
Нет, даже две – «Шарф с номером» и «Шарф без номера». Шарф с номером стоил дороже.  
Нет, вот наглость! И Ирука нетерпеливо стукнул пару раз кулаком о прилавок, вызывая хозяина.  
Как он и думал, мгновенно примчавшемуся хозяину и в голову не пришло, что в такой ливень могут быть хоть какие-то посетители, и Нагато-сан сорвался прямо с завтрака, еще в домашнем кимоно, заляпанном бобовой пастой.  
Через полчаса чунин отважно нырнул под дождь, унося с собой в охапке восемнадцать шарфов, предназначавшихся предприимчивым владельцем ломбарда для продажи туристам как «Замечательный сувенир из Конохи! Увезите с собой частичку шиноби!». В принципе, тяжело было винить ниндзя в том, что они решили избавиться от шарфов не просто так, а за деньги. Но наглость хозяина, так беззастенчиво воспользовавшегося приказом Хокаге и положением, в которое попали ниндзя, его возмутило до глубины души. Только угроза личного визита Пятой заставила Нагато-сана отдать шарфы. И хорошо еще, что у Конохамару острый взор, а то они бы в жизни не обнаружили, что шарфы вместе с туристами покидают Коноху. На всякий случай Ирука прихватил с собой и шарфы «б/н» – без номера то есть, чтобы хозяину не пришла в голову светлая идея спарывать метки, и заодно заставил того переписать прейскурант, без позорных строчек в нем. Ирука мысленно пометил себе навестить его через пару дней, проверить. Или, может, послать Эбису, тот любит низводить людей такого сорта?  
Мысль об Эбису и его дежурстве заставила чунина глянуть на часы и опрометью броситься в Академию, потому как, судя по часам, его урок начался уже двенадцать минут назад.  
«Еще третий день учебы, а я уже опаздываю, – виновато подумал Ирука. – Нет, все, завязываю с утренними обходами, буду до дежурства ходить».


	21. Chapter 21

**День 20: А я его вот так! А потом так! И эдак!**

  
  
Первым занятием на сегодняшнем дежурстве у Ируки стало выпихивание Эбису со своего места с одновременным вытуриванием из Центра Генмы. Потому что когда Ирука пришел заступать на свою смену, Эбису с упоением занимался любимым хобби: вязал узлы и безнадежно запутывал то, что имело несчастье попасть ему в руки. Более деликатные люди называли это макраме. Однако в представлении Ируки макраме было чем-то таким легким и воздушным, из тонких белых нитей, и в итоге должно было напоминать кружево, а никак не результат пьяных ухищрений матроса с якорной цепью и тралем помощнее. В данный момент Эбису издевался над шарфами, оторвать его было явно невозможно, но чунин мысленно пообещал себе, что заставит его расплести все, что тот сейчас в порыве наплетет.  
Хуже всего было то, что Генма смотрел на кошмарные хитросплетения абсолютно восхищенными глазами. Ирука мысленно вознес горячую мольбу небесам, чтобы тот не заразился подобным увлечением.  
– Ирука, ты видел, какой узел получился? – возбужденно спросил Генма, не отрывая взгляда от мелькания красной шерсти. – Я такой на ловушку поставлю, со стальной леской. Ни один шиноби в жизни не распутает.  
– Ирука, не переживай, я взял их из сомнительного ящика, – правильно истолковав его встревоженный взгляд, успокоил его Эбису. – Вот, готово, смотри. – И Эбису торжественно положил на стол... сову.  
Сова получилась большая и грубоватая – Эбису не стал распускать шарфы, плел их прямо так, – но очень рельефная и узнаваемая: от больших глаз и узнаваемой формы головы до кончиков ушей. Птица была такая забавная, что Ирука улыбнулся.  
Увидев реакцию, Эбису полез в стол и выложил еще образчики своего творчества: тщательно выплетенный круг с ровными краями, почему-то напомнивший Ируке Луну с кратерами, некое подобие цветка и корзинка для него же. Все было устрашающе больших размеров – так, например, «цветочек» был размером с голову Ируки, но чунин списал это на размеры самих шарфов. А еще Эбису ухитрился сделать так, чтобы в середине цветка выплеталась ясно различимая улыбка. Ирука даже не отказался бы повесить такую забавную поделку у себя дома, где-нибудь в прихожей.  
– Не подумал бы, что после вчерашнего магазина меня можно чем-то удивить, – хмыкнул Генма. – Но эти узлы... Кстати – надо же, а мы-то думали, куда эти шарфы девать!  
– Практичность, – заметил Эбису, поправив очки, – не самое плохое качество для шиноби.


	22. Chapter 22

**День 21: Хочу и не могу! Или все же могу?**

  
  
В вечере пятницы есть что-то удивительно успокаивающее: уроков не будет целых два дня, работа на сегодня закончена, Генма уже принес свою порцию шарфов, уселся на стул Ируки и приготовился к ночному «наплыву» посетителей, а ему осталось поужинать, пробежаться ленивой трусцой по Конохе, отыскивая неизменно потерянные шарфы, отнести их Генме, перекинуться с ним парой слов на ночь и отправится спать. И неважно, что завтра придется дежурить, попутно проверяя работы учеников, все двенадцать часов, потому что Эбису очень не любит работать в выходные, сегодня – это хорошее сегодня.  
Поэтому Ирука чуть ли не вприпрыжку спустился с лестницы Центра миссий, совершенно несолидно для чунина его возраста и положения, но кто бы его еще видел его в такой час…  
– Прошу прощения... Ирука-кун? – Ан нет, похоже, заметили. Ирука принял максимально серьезный вид и вгляделся в сумерки. Оттуда вышла фигура, в которой, присмотревшись, Ирука опознал Аобу. Они с особым джонином никогда не были особенно дружны, Аоба, в отличие от Генмы, например, предпочитал общаться только с другими джонинами, так что они с Ирукой максимум приветствовали друг друга при встрече. Совершенно непонятно, с какой стати Аоба стал бы поджидать Ируку у выхода, так что тому стало любопытно.  
– Добрый вечер. Аоба-сан, у вас ко мне какое-то дело?  
– Да, наверное, – с сомнением отозвался тот и подошел поближе. – Ирука-кун, ты, как я слышал, активно работаешь над соблюдением приказа Хокаге об «обязательных» шарфах?  
– Работаю, – согласился Ирука, чуть-чуть расстроившись. Чем дальше, тем больше у него складывалось впечатление, что всё, абсолютно всё в Конохе в этот месяц связано с шарфами. Не особенно приятно было получить подтверждение, что его это тоже касается. «А был ли у меня за все время хоть один разговор, не связанной с этим приказом?» – подумал чунин и приготовился слушать.  
– Вы домой? Давайте я пойду с вами, по пути поговорим, – предложил Аоба.  
– Нет, я не домой, – улыбнулся Ирука, надеясь, что дальнейших вопросов не последует. Ему не хотелось, чтобы джонин пошел с ним еще и в уютное кафе, где он намеревался поужинать, и отравлял ужин разговором о шарфах. – Давайте лучше здесь поговорим.  
– Ах, вот как. Тогда извини. – Джонин жестом предложил Ируке отойти с дороги к стене; тот подчинился и выжидающе посмотрел на собеседника.  
– Ты, наверное, не в курсе, но я только что вернулся с долгой миссии, – начал Аоба, старательно не смотря на чунина. – Меня поставили в известность о приказе Годайме, и я незамедлительно получил шарф...  
– Аоба-сан, только не говорите, что вы его уже потеряли! Уж от кого-кого, а от вас... – Ирука знал Аобу как крайне ответственного работника, поэтому был удивлен.  
– Нет! – выпалил джонин. – Нет, – уже спокойнее повторил он, замялся, как Ирука заметил даже в темноте, и неуверенно спросил:  
– Ирука-кун, как ты думаешь, еще не поздно его подарить?  
Ирука онемел.  
– Я знаю, что дарить надо было три недели назад, и предполагалась, что та, что получит шарф, уже должна его вовсю носить, – торопливо оправдывался невесть перед кем Аоба, – но меня же не было в деревне, я не знал, а все случилось так быстро! Ирука-кун, как ты думаешь, – он заглянул в глаза чунину, – как по-твоему, можно я все-таки подарю его? Мне кажется, она ждала подарка!  
Ирука сделал глубокий вдох и ринулся в малоизведанную область отношений мужчины и женщины:  
– Конечно, можно, Аоба-сан! Я уверен, она поймет, что были определенные обстоятельства, что вы подарили бы шарф раньше, если бы могли... Она будет ужасно рада! – с фальшивым энтузиазмом в голосе заверил Аобу чунин, за эти три недели насмотревшийся всякого. Но тот не выглядел человеком, который стал бы дарить такое откровенное признание в своих чувствах малознакомой девушке, скорее, тянул бы до последнего, а потом предложил бы сразу и свою любовь, и свою руку. Поэтому Ирука добавил:  
– Лично я думаю, что многие не сумели подарить шарф в нужный день, и далеко не все носят его постоянно. Если я правильно понимаю, главное – показаться в подаренном шарфе ровно через месяц после праздника, это и будет официальным заявлением. Так что у вас еще все впереди. – Ирука хотел было еще сказать, что если девушка с первого раза шарф не возьмет, то у него будет еще неделя для уговоров, но потом передумал.  
Аоба погрузился в размышления, Ирука переступал с ноги на ногу. Хорошее вечерне-пятничное настроение уже улетучилось под гнетом озабоченного лица джонина, впрочем, осталось просто хорошее, и надежда получить ужин в ближайшие полчаса.  
– Спасибо, Ирука-кун! – наконец, пришел к какому-то выводу собеседник. – Я последую твоим рекомендациям, и очень рад, что получил их. Я спрашивал по знакомым, но они не смогли сказать мне ничего определенного, а Какаши посоветовал мне спросить у тебя, как самого осведомленного по делам шарфов.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, Аоба-сан, – радостно отозвался чунин, мысленно делая себе зарубку про «Какаши посоветовал», и, наскоро попрощавшись, уже не так весело, но намного энергичнее направился в сторону облюбованного кафе.


	23. Chapter 23

**День 22: На шарфы – «Фас!»**

  
  
Не успел Ирука отойти от двора Академии, где только что проводил тренировку по метанию кунаев, как его окликнул задорный юный голос:  
– Ирука-сенсей!  
Ирука обернулся, втайне надеясь, что это не еще один ученик жаждет проверить, правильно ли он держит нож – без пятнадцати два, еще немного, и он опоздает сменить Эбису, а тот на сей счет крайне придирчив.  
Он почти угадал – к нему, широко улыбаясь, торопился Киба, за пазухой которого сидел неизменный Акамару.  
– Привет, Киба, – кивнул Ирука, улыбнувшись. – Как у тебя дела? Судя по виду, хорошо.  
Улыбка Кибы стала еще шире.  
– Все замечательно, Ирука-сенсей! Вообще-то я вас искал, думал, уже не застану. Акамару, это все из-за тебя, – попенял он собаке; та возмущенно тявкнула.  
– Киба, извини, я тороплюсь в Центр миссий. Может, проводишь меня?  
– Ага, я сам хотел предложить, – Киба зашагал рядом с Ирукой. – Ирука-сенсей, я слышал, вы собираете по всей Конохе потерянные шарфы. – Дождавшись подтверждающего кивка, он продолжил:  
– Ну вот, а у нас с Акамару сегодня как раз должна была быть очередная тренировка по поиску вещей, но ее отменили. Хана слишком зла на какого-то своего поклонника, чтобы нормально работать, – тут Киба поморщился, – поэтому давайте вместо этого мы с Акамару поможем вам отыскать шарфы!  
– Киба, твоя помощь неимоверно кстати! – обрадовался Ирука, мечтавший о подобном с того самого момента, как его припахали заниматься шарфами. – Ты не представляешь, как нам всем надоело их разыскивать!  
– Ага, мы с вами, Ирука-сенсей, будем хорошей командой! – гордо заявил Киба, Акамару не менее гордо гавкнул, соглашаясь.  
Ирука на секунду застыл на месте.  
– Э-э, вообще-то у меня сейчас дежурство в Центре миссий, – осторожно начал Ирука. – Поэтому, скорее всего, с тобой пойдет Эбису-сенсей.  
– Этот надутый индюк? – на лице Кибы был написан откровенный ужас. – Ирука-сенсей, не хочу! Наруто не говорил о нем ничего хорошего!  
– А я говорю, – мягко, но твердо сказал Ирука. Иногда гордый вид Эбису действовал против него.  
Киба уныло вздохнул.  
Впрочем, когда они дошли до Эбису, его реакция была схожа с реакцией Кибы. Он, мягко говоря, не пришел в восторг, представив, через что ему придется пройти, следуя за игривым и жизнерадостным щенком. Так что даже первым предложил поработать за Ируку в Центре, пока тот мечется по Конохе.  
Надо ли говорить, что такое решение устроило абсолютно всех?  
Вот только Ирука не учел, что сочетание энтузиазма пары ищеек и его собственной добросовестности способно загнать в гроб любого. Так что когда чунин на последнем издыхании дополз до Центра, неизвестно, кто выглядел измочаленнее – Эбису, высидевший дежурство с шести утра до десяти вечера в окружении нервных ниндзя и ответственной работы, или Ирука, облазивший чуть ли не все секретные местечки деревни.  
Он и не подозревал, что их настолько много. Акамару отлично понял, что от него требуется, и Кибе четыре раза за день пришлось относить в офис найденные шарфы. Вначале Ирука даже хотел делать в уме пометки, где именно нашелся шарф, чтобы через пару дней проверить местечко, но потом бросил и послушно лез туда, куда указывал Киба.  
Водостоки (в которых надо было шуровать палкой и разбираться потом с владельцами домов), птичьи гнезда (тут с хозяинами было разбираться посложнее), дымоходы (которые Ирука возненавидел), неизвестные Ируке дупла (хотя многие дупла он знал лично, туда его ученики очень любили прятать то, что сенсею ни в коем случае видеть не надо было), щели под мостами (неописуемо грязные), задние дворы (обычно со злобными собаками, немедленно затевающими оглушающие переговоры с Акамару)... Список был практически бесконечен, и во многих случаях Ирука честно лез, полз, залезал, пробирался и так далее, нужное подчеркнуть. Не единожды ему, правда, приходилось озадаченно чесать в затылке, как, например, тогда, когда Акамару привел их к уже почти достроенному зданию и уверенно указал на кусочек красного, торчащего из свежеположенного угла дома. Пара фраз со строителями показали, что о разборе кладки и вытаскивании шарфа и мечтать не стоит, а Киба следующие часа два провел, восхищаясь умом и сообразительностью неизвестного шиноби.  
– Отличная была тренировка, правда, сенсей? – довольно поинтересовался Киба, когда они подошли к Центру.  
– Самое то, – выдавил из себя улыбку Ирука, с подозрением рассматривая свой рукав. Вопрос об обычной стирке отпал уже давно, и чунин уже смирился с мыслью о дорогой химчистке, но с каждым часом в нем крепла уверенность, что проще будет эту форму выбросить. Некоторые пятна не то что бы не поддавались идентификации, ему и думать не хотелось, что это могло быть и откуда взялось – вроде как раз этого пятна на рукаве, радужно переливающегося всеми цветами радуги в тени и кардинально меняющего свой цвет в зависимости от того, как падает свет. – Ваша с Акамару помощь оказалось просто бесценной.  
– Жаль, в ближайшие дни вряд удастся повторить, – с сожалением произнес Киба. – Времени не хватит.  
Ирука подумал, что если в оставшиеся девять дней это повторится еще раз, то не хватит его самого, но решил эту мысль не озвучивать.


	24. Chapter 24

**День 23: Обознатушки-перепрятушки**

  
  
Ирука, чертыхаясь, потирал ушибленную о выдвинутый ящик стола лодыжку. Лодыжку он ушиб уже четвертый раз за утро, и что-то подсказывало ему, что не последний. Чунин с ненавистью покосился вниз. Мало ему двенадцатичасового дежурства в воскресенье, пока Эбису там отсыпается, так еще и треклятый ящик с шарфами наотрез отказывался оставаться закрытым и больно бил по ноге, открываясь невзначай.  
Ирука с грохотом захлопнул его. Ящик, на миг замерев, мстительно открылся примерно на ладонь. Ирука попробовал припирать его ногой, но сидеть так было страшно неудобно. Он рискнул залепить ящик скотчем, но дружный треск ленты через минуту сообщил ему, что это тоже не лучшее решение.  
Чунин почувствовал, что закипает. Ну да, шарфов скопилось слишком много, чтобы можно было хранить их в одном-единственном несчастном нижнем ящике, но выбора-то другого не было. Ирука и так совершил подвиг, ухитрившись рассовать, куда можно, документы, освободив самый большой лоток. И не подлежало сомнению, что при возможности открытого доступа к найденным шарфам шиноби не пройдут мимо, обязательно поинтересуются, что там и как. Особенно те, которые знают за собой грешок терять треклятую тряпку. А он был сейчас слишком вымотан для сложных дзюцу доступа, которые другие чунины и джонины не сняли бы за пять минут небрежного разговора…  
Хрусть – возвестила о своем плачевном конце линейка, которую чунин подсунул под ручки соседних ящиков, в тайной надежде, что прочное дерево сдержит свободолюбивые порывы офисной мебели.  
Ирука тихо взвыл и склонился над пострадавшей лодыжкой.  
– Ирука?  
Опять они, да что же это такое…  
– Чего тебе, Генма? – буркнул он, не разгибаясь. – Опять шарфы? Кинь на стол, потом разберу.  
Генма махнул рукой стоявшему в дверях Райдо и осторожно перегнулся через стол, вглядываясь.  
– Отличный синячище, Ирука. Кто поставил?  
– Ящик, постоянно выдвигается. И убери от моего лица свой сембон. – Ирука, шипя, выпрямился, оттолкнув от себя особого джонина. Сочувствующий взгляд Райдо только ухудшил его настроение, а от двух кучек красной шерсти на столе у него в глазах потемнело.  
– Моя слева, – предупредил Генма. – Там шесть. У Райдо пять.  
Райдо усмехнулся.  
– Ничего, в следующий заход наверстаю.  
– Как вы мне надоели с вашим соревнованием! – проворчал Ирука, принимаясь переписывать номера с шарфов, при этом ручка в его руках весьма слышно потрескивала. Напарники пришли уже в третий раз, а еще не было двенадцати, и у Ируки было жуткое ощущение, что когда новые шарфы принесут из прачечной, ему останется их только на голову обмотать, чтобы те были в безопасности. – Решили брать пример с Гая и Какаши? Возродить, так сказать, добрые традиции соперничества до гроба?  
– Мы тренируемся, – спокойно заметил Райдо. – Попутно ищем шарфы в закрытых зонах. Ты ведь знаешь, с этой комиссией сложно найти время для тренировок. Впрочем, тебе и не надо – твоих уроков должно хватать за глаза.  
От последнего замечания Ирука больно прикусил изнутри щеку. Он не тренировался уже три недели, а мышцы невысыпающегося организма (потому как проверку контрольных никто не отменял) буквально ныли о невнимании к ним и своей нелюбви к просиживанию за столом. И это уже немного чувствовалось, особенно на практических занятиях.  
«Как только все закончится, – пообещал себе он, – я найду лучшего массажиста в Конохе и не пожалею денег на трехдневный курс самого зверского массажа.»  
– Пошли, Генма, – окликнул особого джонина Райдо, направляясь к дверям.  
– Погоди, я ведь что-то еще хотел сказать… Ах да! – Генма задорно перекинул сембон в другой уголок рта. – Ирука, мы сейчас, когда сюда шли, наблюдали оч-чень занятную картину. Представь: идет наш Копирующий по улице, в руках Ича-Ича, как обычно, ничего не видит. И за ним бежит какой-то пожилой толстячок в разноцветных одеждах, на торговца похожий, и во все горло вопит «Хатаке-сан! Хатаке-сан! Сколько не виделись! Какая встреча!» – Генма широко улыбнулся воспоминанию, Райдо тоже дернул уголками губ.  
– И как, догнал? – Ирука с трудом отвлекся от шарфов, но то, что Генма рассказывал, стоило внимательно послушать.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
– Не знаю, мы так, мимо промчались. Спроси, как увидишь. Ладно, мы пошли. Через час-другой жди, – подмигнул Генма, выходя.  
Возможность подвернулась сразу же после обеда, когда Какаши пришел сдать отчет. Ирука, чтобы не задерживать очередь, проглотил тираду, что если Копирующий уже утром был в деревне, почему не пришел сразу, и бегло просмотрел листки. Нахмурился. Пробежался взглядом еще раз и протянул ее обратно, не обращая внимания на недоуменно выгнутую бровь.  
– Какаши-сенсей, пожалуйста, перепишите. Я понимаю, что в ходе миссии возникли особые секретные обстоятельства, но фраза «Дальнейшее будет описано в личном отчете для Хокаге» здесь неуме… – Ирука охнул и судорожно схватился за лодыжку, со свистом втянув воздух.  
– Ирука-сенсей?  
– Все нормально, Какаши-сенсей, – фальшиво улыбнулся чунин, пытаясь дышать равномерно и садясь прямо. – Просто… ящик стола один неудобный – все время выдвигается, по ноге бьет.  
– А раньше, значит, не бил?  
– Раньше он не был заполнен шарфами до отказа! – не выдержав, повысил в раздражении голос Ирука, окинув испепеляющим взглядом очередь. Некоторые шиноби, выстаивающие именно для того, чтобы получить пропажу, отвели взгляды.  
– Хорошо работаете, раз место кончилось.  
– Ящик не резиновый! И мое терпение – тоже! – Ирука всучил отчет Какаши и махнул подходить следующему. – Как перепишите – принесете. Желательно сегодня. До свидания! Спасибо за работу!  
Какаши глянул на него, покачал головой и отошел.

В следующий раз он появился около шести вечера, когда Ирука уже почти дошел до ручки и размышлял, что с ним сделают, если завтра он придет в Академию, отменит все уроки и проспит все это время на парте.  
– Ирука-сенсей? – Похоже, это стало любимым обращением Копирующего, заменяющее ему «Доброе утро» и прочую необязательную вежливость, отметил про себя Ирука.  
– Какаши-сенсей, вы отчет принесли? – отозвался чунин, не отрываясь от бумаг. – Положите на стол.  
– И отчет, и кое-что получше.  
Ирука недоуменно моргнул, когда ему прямо под нос поставили большую, занявшую полстола деревянную коробку, слишком изящную для сундука, слишком громоздкую для коробки с бенто.  
– Что-то получше отчета? – Он с любопытством рассмотрел лаковое покрытие коробки, необычно багрового цвета, но руками трогать не спешил – мало ли, что могут принести с миссии джонины.  
Какаши прищурил в улыбке видимый глаз.  
– Это для шарфов. Если я правильно понял, то найденные шарфы перестали умещаться в столе, верно? Если переложить часть сюда, то никто их отсюда не достанет, могу гарантировать. Конечно, кроме вас с Генмой. – Какаши стоял перед столом, необычайно довольный собой, засунув руки в карманы и, если Ирука правильно подозревал, едва не покачиваясь на пятках.  
– И еще Эбису, – напомнил Ирука, вставая и поднимая на удивление легкую коробку, чтобы рассмотреть ее поближе: толстый, очень толстый слой багрового лака, под которым какое-то светлое дерево; в лаке искрятся золотинки, но редкие. Чунин поставил коробку на стол и с наслаждением провел ладонью по идеально гладкой поверхности крышки.  
– Кого захотите, – отозвался Какаши, внимательно следя за движениями рук Ируки. – Только не пытайтесь открыть, я сейчас покажу, как передавать доступ. На ней множество дзюцу, большинство из них крайне неприятны.  
– Превосходная вещь. – Ирука в последний раз любовно провел рукой по коробке и, прихрамывая, вышел из-за стола. – Показывайте.  
– Все очень просто, – опять радостно сощурился Копирующий. – Положите руку на замок.  
Ирука с сомнением приложил ладонь к чернеющему отверстию.  
– Посильнее, – уточнил Копирующий и, в свою очередь, накрыл своей ладонью ладонь Ируки, так, чтобы совпадало положение пальцев. Ирука чуть вздрогнул, когда от касания ладоней по телу прошла теплая волна странной чакры, из коробки.  
– Вот и все. Потом крышку можно спокойно поднимать, никаких других замков нет, – объявил Какаши, отходя. – Ничего сложного, верно? Главное – так расположить и изогнуть ладонь сверху, чтобы места меж пальцами совпали как можно больше. У нас почти одинаковый размер рук, а если бы я, например, разрешал открывать сундук, какому-нибудь ребенку, то мне пришлось бы сильно выгибать ладонь вверх, соприкасаясь только пальцами. Если возникнут сомнения, правильно ли совпадают ладони, можно потренироваться с тем, кому хотите разрешить, по теням на листке бумаги. – Какаши растопырил пальцы над листком и накрыл одну ладонь другой, показывая.  
Ирука кивнул.  
– То есть с Генмой и Эбису проблем не будет, – заключил он.  
– Никаких, – бодро заверил его Какаши.  
– Спасибо огромное, – Ирука широко улыбнулся джонину; впервые за день призрак завтрашних неприкаянных шарфов из стирки перестал маячить перед его глазами. – Если вы так говорите, то никто отсюда ни клочка не стянет.  
– А там еще и дзюцу увеличения пространства есть, – как бы невзначай произнес Какаши, наблюдая, как Ирука ставит коробку рядом с собой и с облегчением переваливает в нее шарфы из ящика.  
– Какаши-сенсей, у меня слов нет, чтобы поблагодарить вас, – с чувством отозвался Ирука. – Вы меня прямо-таки спасли. Думаю, спрашивать, где вы ее взяли и есть ли там, где вы эту коробку достали, еще одна такая, бессмысленно?  
– Правильно думаете, Ирука-сенсей, совершенно правильно...  
Слово «достал» навело чунина на мысль. Он же хотел спросить…  
– Кстати, Какаши-сенсей, ваш знакомый догнал вас? Генма видел, – добавил он.  
– Это не мой знакомый, – медленно ответил Копирующий.  
Ирука пожал плечами, продолжая перекладывать шарфы .  
– Ну, бывший клиент.  
– И не клиент. Он не пользуется услугами шиноби. Просто богатый торговец тканями, впервые лет за двадцать приехал в Коноху с инспекцией своей местной лавки, чтобы нормально передать дела преемнику. Я его никогда в жизни не видел.  
– И как удивительно много о нем знаете! – не выдержал Ирука, захлопывая коробку и получше усаживаясь на стул.  
Какаши сунул руки в карманы и чуть ссутулился.  
– Он был очень разговорчив... Пока не понял, что обознался.  
– А Генма говорил, что он звал вас «Хатаке-сан», – чуть растерянно сказал Ирука.  
– А он и звал. – Какаши поднял голову и выгнул глаз в улыбчатую дугу. – Просто я – не тот Хатаке.  
– Вот как…  
– Ладно, Ирука-сенсей, не буду больше вас задерживать, мне самому пора. – И, не дав чунину сказать ни слова больше, Копирующий с хлопком исчез.  
«Не тот Хатаке, – фыркнул про себя Ирука. – Да в Конохе и нет больше других Хатаке. Вот ведь человек, никогда ничего не скажет прямо…» И он уже потянулся к ручке и бумагам, как вдруг его настигло понимание.  
«Я – не тот Хатаке».  
«…впервые лет за двадцать приехал в Коноху».  
«Не пользуется услугами шиноби».  
«…в Конохе нет больше других Хатаке»…  
– Нет, я все-таки идиот, – пробормотал Ирука. И задумался, что может испытывать Какаши-сенсей, которого спустя столько лет все еще принимают за его собственного, давно умершего отца.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к 23-му дню:  
> Согласно манге, Какаши немного похож на своего отца, по крайней мере, растрепанная копна белых волос – это у них семейное.


	25. Chapter 25

**День 24: Да здравствует рыба!**

В этот понедельник у Ируки с самого утра было замечательное настроение. Он и сам не понял, с чего бы это, но даже требующая адского терпения тренировка класса в «Хенге» не омрачила его утро. «Весна, – радостно вздохнул чунин, выйдя из Академии и счастливо щурясь на припекающее солнце. – Совсем скоро вся листва распустится, можно будет опять по утрам совершать круг вокруг Конохи. И тепло уже совсем...»  
Тут Ирука остановился посреди залитой солнцем, гомонящей улицы и тихонько рассмеялся. «Точно! Как же я не сообразил! Осталась всего неделя до конца этой эпопеи с шарфами!» Покачав головой от собственной недогадливости, он, напевая, вновь зашагал к Центру, не забывая, впрочем, уже привычно зорко поглядывать по сторонам в поисках бесхозных красных пятен.  
К его удивлению, рядом с его столом обнаружился не только дежуривший Эбису, но и Генма, и неразлучная парочка: Котецу с Изумо. Завидев его, они обрадовались так шумно, что Ирука даже поморщился.  
– А! Ирука!  
– Пришел наконец-то!  
– Мы уж думали, не дождемся.  
– А в чем дело-то? – поинтересовался чунин, скидывая рюкзак и запихивая его под стол. Выпрямившись, он повел носом. В воздухе пахло чем-то приятным. Копчености? Здесь, в Центре?  
– С час назад заходил Аоба, – сообщил Эбису, глядя на Ируку поверх очков. Ах да, они же с ним не ладят – Аоба считает черные очки Эбису откровенным пижонством. – И принес тебе кое-что в благодарность, – последние слова Великий Наставник произнес с особым нажимом и ткнул пальцем во большой, вкусно пахнущий сверток на углу стола. – Между прочим, потом он сказал, что это не одному тебе, это всей комиссии по шарфам, – многозначительно добавил он.  
Ирука под голодными горящими взорами коллег торопливо развернул сверток, уже зная, что он там обнаружит.  
Рыба! Сушеная и свежевяленая, лещи и окуни, золотистые, умопомрачительно пахнущие дымком и травами, поблескивающие жирными боками... У Аобы была пара знакомых рыбаков, и на сборища джонинов он иногда приносил плоды блистательной победы человека над водной стихией, пусть и в не слишком большом объеме. Ируке доводилось есть тающее во рту соленое чудо – Какаши приносил попробовать, – и он мог с полной уверенностью заявить, что вкуснее рыбы в Конохе не бывает.  
– Тут восемь свежевяленых окуней и шесть лещей. Каждому по одному и тебе, как причине этого праздника, два окуня сверх, – быстро подсчитал Генма. – Сушеную рыбу, так и быть, считать не будем, забирай всю.  
– И оцени, мы при этом тактично не спрашиваем, с какой стати Аоба так тебе расщедрился, – как бы вскользь заметил Эбису.  
Изумо и Котецу – редкий случай! – ничего не говорили, просто молча поедали глазами содержимое свертка, аккуратно переложенное бумагой и разложенное на плотной белой ткани.  
– Погодите, черновики достану, чтобы бумаги не пачкать, – обреченно вздохнул Ирука. Удержать всю честную компанию от немедленного поглощения подношения могла только внезапная атака Суны, а ее в пределах видимости не наблюдалось. К тому же он и сам не обедал, и кусочек рыбки пришелся бы очень кстати.  
После саранчеобразного перекуса Ирука поднялся пойти помыть руки, как вдруг вспомнил, что перед тем, как придти сюда, заходил в туалет, и воды там не было – какие-то профилактические работы на полдня. Чунин тихонько ругнулся и оглядел стол: черновики быстро разобрали более проворные едоки, а чтобы достать чистую бумагу, пришлось бы жирными руками доставать ключ от шкафа, потом ими же шкаф открывать. Вспомнив, что где-то у него был платок, Ирука полез в карман, только затем, чтобы масляными пальцами наткнуться на нечто шерстяное.  
«Шарф Какаши-сенсея! Вот проклятье, уже сколько времени не могу его вернуть! Хотя, наверное, раз Какаши-сенсей за три с лишним недели его так и не спросил, ему он не очень-то и нужен. В общем, как и всем остальным», – подумал Ирука.  
Но решил все же шарф постирать и попытаться всучить его Какаши-сенсею еще раз – а то действительно, уже как-то нехорошо получается.


	26. Chapter 26

**День 25: А меня это волнует?**

  
  
У Эбису было одно излюбленное кафе, которое, помимо вкусного и богатого ассортимента, отличалось наиценнейшим качеством – оно работало круглосуточно, и ночная смена в нем не напоминала сонных мух. Так приятно было сытно завтракать в начале шестого утра, когда воздух неимоверно чист, свеж, и кажется, что утренняя прохлада несет в себе аромат распускающихся в лесу листьев...  
Эбису вдохнул всей грудью утреннюю свежесть вперемешку с одуряющим паром крепкого горячего кофе...  
Кофе?  
Ему уже принесли кофе, а он и не заметил! Ай-я-яй, как нехорошо для репутации. Эбису укоризненно покачал сам себе головой и отхлебнул божественного напитка, лениво наблюдая за прыгающими на перилах кафе воробьями, за неспешным подметанием тротуара сонным хозяином дома, за официанткой, протирающей, напевая, столы...  
Эбису поперхнулся кофе. Ах, Эбису, опять позор на твой ранг! Как это он раньше не заметил, чем она протирает столы?!  
Особый джонин вскочил, едва успев отставить чашку, и бросился к официантке. Короткая, но энергичная перепалка закончилось тем, что девушка, всем своим видом негодуя, пошла за следующей тряпкой, а Эбису вернулся за свой столик, трепетно прижимая к груди свою красную добычу.  
Нет, ну бывают же такие нахальные люди! Они бы еще благородным шарфом шиноби посуду помыли!  
После такого Эбису решил не задерживаться в потерявшем все свое очарование кафе и поспешил на дежурство, в Центр, зорко оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках шарфов. Никто не вывесил их за окном, как флюгер? Никто не оставил их на лавочках или около закрытых витрин? Нет, вроде никто.  
Ему предстояла еще одна необходимая утренняя обязанность, и Эбису, подходя к Центру, начал морально к ней готовиться. Генма, возможно, честно бодрствовал всю ночь, но в четыре-пять утра его частенько одолевал страшный противник – сон. За неделю и чуть больше, что Эбису заступил на дежурство, будить Генму ему пришлось четыре раза, и это при том, что Эбису в выходные не появлялся!  
Нет, будить особого джонина было даже в некотором смысле приятно – когда тебе самому приходится вставать в полпятого утра, душу изрядно греет, что ты сейчас придешь и разбудишь человека, проспавшего максимум два часа, и ему будет хуже, чем тебе, потому что ему потом надо будет пробежаться по тренировочным площадкам Конохи и проверить их на наличие шарфов, а это, что ни говорите, и бодрит, и выматывает необычайно.  
Растолкав исключительно сладко и невинно спящего Генму, даже во сне не выпускающего изо рта драгоценный сембон, Эбису выпроводил его на утренний рейд, дождался возвращения его же оттуда же, но уже проснувшегося, ухмыляющегося и – о! – даже с семью шарфами, перекинулся с ним парой любезностей, в том числе и насчет его собственной везучести, спровадил его спать в нормальной обстановке и принялся в одиночестве дожидаться курьера из прачечной.  
Эбису ужасно хотелось торжественно вручить шарф шиноби, который его, наверное, обыскался, памятуя о приказе Хокаге. Ведь ему и в голову наверняка не пришло бы, что его шарф используют в кафе!  
Ему совершенно нелогично хотелось, чтобы шиноби, Тецуро, пришел именно сегодня и именно в его смену. Ему это хотелось часов до одиннадцати утра, потом дела навалились просто горой, и когда незадолго до конца смены некий Тецуро пришел сдать отчет о миссии ранга С, Эбису проверил его имя в списках чисто машинально.  
И, возрадовавшись, с улыбкой протянул чунину шарф.  
Только чтобы встретить его недоуменный взгляд и «Эй, я ничего не терял!»  
Через десять минут вспотевший Эбису и разгорячившийся чунин отдыхали, пристроившись каждый на своей стороне стола – Эбису, положив голову на скрещенные руки, чунин, упиравшись ладонями в гладкое дерево стола.  
– Ну, дура она, допустим, – с безнадежностью в голосе сказал Тецуро. – А мне-то за что страдать?  
– По-вашему, протирать шарфом столы – это нормально? – повторил Эбису, не испытывая никакого желания повторять весь бурный диалог заново.  
Чунин вздохнул.  
– Мое дело – подарить, так? Я свой общественный и личный долг выполнил, как огурец! Что она там делает с подарком – ее личное дело. Пусть хоть как затычку в бочке использует, хоть полы моет. Ну, по сути-то, разве ж не так?  
– Так, – неохотно признал элитный учитель.  
– Ну так какого хре... извините, какого фига вы мне пытаетесь всучить обратно эту тряпку? Не-а, не возьму. И примите-ка мой отчет о миссии, я денег хочу.  
Эбису, смирившись, взял протянутый отчет и, проверив правильность, поставил штамп.  
– Вот это уже лучше, – подобревшим голосом сказал чунин и вальяжной походкой пошел к выходу.  
– Может, шарф все-таки возьмете? – тоскливо вопросил ему в спину Эбису. – Ей еще раз отдадите или еще чего.  
Спина притворилась, что не услышала.  
Когда Эбису рассказал все пришедшему после уроков Ируке, тот, едва сдерживая смех, посмотрел на тряпку, в которую уже превратился шарф, и сказал:  
– Ну, думаю, в таких обстоятельствах тебе остается только одно.  
– Что? – заранее подготовился к худшему особый джонин.  
– Вернуть шарф той официантке и извиниться, – пожал плечами чунин.  
Эбису застонал.


	27. Chapter 27

**День 26: У всех свои мечты**

  
  
Ирука влетел в Центр Миссий без пятнадцати три, галопом пролетел по лестницам, весь взмыленный ворвался в комнату, вытянулся по струнке перед своим столом и поклонился:  
– Виноват!  
Постояв пару секунд так, Ирука понял, что бить его по склоненной голове не собираются, и осторожно выпрямился. Эбису, в отличие от ожидаемого, злым не выглядел, а на Ируку смотрел скорее смешливо, чем раздраженно.  
– И вам доброго дня, Ирука-сенсей, – растянул губы в улыбке Эбису. – Как удачно, что вы решили к нам заглянуть. А то все в делах, в делах… Где там помнить о времени, да?  
Ирука смущенно потер затылок.  
– Прости, Эбису. Дети никак не отпускали. – Он неловко засмеялся.  
– Конечно, дети – важнее всего, эти маленькие спиногрызы, – фыркнул Эбису и махнул рукой. – Ладно, проехали. Я все равно уже поговорил с Генмой, так что безнаказанным ты не останешься.  
– И до чего вы договорились? – настороженно уточнил Ирука, сгружая с плеч рюкзак с тетрадями и запихивая его под стол.  
– Он тут заходил в полчаса, о-очень удивлялся, что тебя нет, – протянул Эбису, вставая и освобождая Ируке место.  
– Эбису! Лучше скажи сразу!  
– Ты сегодня дежуришь до одиннадцати. Генма счел это удачной компенсацией.  
Ирука облегченно выдохнул.  
– К тому же, думаю, сегодняшняя смена тебе будет хорошей отместкой и сама по себе.  
Ирука замер, не дотянувшись до ручки. Эбису скрестил руки на груди, наслаждаясь результатом.  
– Во-первых, скоро тут будут ремонтники. Крышу уже починили, так что они будут белить потолок. Как опытный в таких делах человек, советую заранее подумать о том, чем ты будешь прикрывать стол, бумаги и себя в первую очередь.  
– Опытный?  
– Конечно. Нет, ты совершенно не в состоянии представить, сколько из-за Конохамару приходилось устраивать ремонтов.  
– А во-вторых?  
Тонкая улыбка Эбису стала еще ехиднее.  
– Нет, пожалуй, это я тебе не скажу. Сам увидишь. Где-нибудь через пару часиков.  
Ирука подождал, понял, что дальнейших разъяснений не будет, и погрузился в работу. Эбису постоял немного рядом, убедился, что бурной реакции и мольб сообщить информацию не будет, и ушел.  
И только когда в здании не осталось и следов чакры Эбису, Ирука позволил себе схватиться за голову и рвануть по кабинетам, выпрашивая побольше газет.  
Он успел вовремя, и как раз прошпиливал степлером уголки капюшона импровизированной бумажной накидки (гражданские вокруг делали то же самое), когда в дверь вошло трое хмурых шиноби с огромным ведром побелки и огромными же кистями, которые они держали на манер весел.  
Старший, что держал ведро, с размаху поставил его на пол, отчего содержимое чуть не выплеснулось, оглядел комнату и громко заявил:  
– Так, вижу, все уже в курсе. Ну что ж, раз все предупреждены, значит, кто не спрятался – мы не виноваты. – Оповестив так о начале ремонтных работ, чунин злобно посмотрел на ведро, рывком поднял его и принялся подниматься по стене на потолок, остальные последовали за ним.  
Ирука к этому времени его уже вспомнил – невезучий Яджиробе, проваливший сотоварищи важную миссию ранга В по доставке ценнейших лекарственных трав – сначала они их намочили под дождем, потом немножко обуглили, суша над костром, половину безнадежно помяли, а часть вообще рассыпали. Судя по неприятным (но все-таки легким) миссиям, что Ирука им пару раз вручал, Пятая обозлилась на них всерьез. К сожалению, это означало только то, что команда миссию выполнит старательно и как можно быстрее – но не приложит никаких усилий, чтобы окружающие пережили этот ремонт безболезненно.  
Полчаса спустя он готов был признать себя пророком. Сначала с потолка всего лишь капало, затем полетели увесистые шлепки. Ремонтники ожесточенно орудовали кистями, переругиваясь, когда побелка брызгала на них самих – и не обращали никакого внимания на возмущенные возгласы снизу. Ирука вначале пытался как-то работать, потом махнул на все рукой и решал только оперативные проблемы, вроде принять-отдать миссию. Процесс происходил примерно так: очередь ждала за дверью, когда Ирука закончит с посетителем, затем по кивку чунина следующий шиноби короткими перебежками приближался к столу, прикрывая голову рукой, и быстро передавал отчет. Ирука его бегло просматривал, держа бумагу под столом, отмечал, совал под прикрывавшую стол газету, примерно в нужную сторону, и давал знак следующему, придерживая вечно спадающий на глаза капюшон. Правда, Асума, пришедший взять миссию для своей команды, поступил проще – когда подошла его очередь, кивнул Ируке в ответ от двери, дождался, пока тот найдет нужный свиток, с хлопком появился перед ним, взял миссию и с хлопком же исчез. К сожалению Ируки, желающих последовать его примеру и так потратить чакру оказалось мало.  
И все-таки вторая часть предсказания Ируки тоже оказалось правдой – около пяти шиноби уже закончили, старший шлепнул перед ним замызганный отчет, и ниндзя отправились восвояси, даже не думая ликвидировать учиненный беспорядок. Ирука отвел душу, испепелив ненужные более газеты при помощи Катона.  
Но стоило ему облегченно вытянуть ноги и решить, что на этом неприятности закончились, как из коридора донеслось шумное сопение. Гражданские, как мельком отметил встрепенувшийся Ирука, вздрогнули и опустили головы пониже к столам, видимо, зная, что это такое. Чунин машинально сжал кунай, но тут же расслабил руку – в комнату, прямо по покрытому пылью и шмоткам невысохшей штукатурки, вполз Гай, хрипя и задыхаясь.  
– Ирука, свет моих очей! Как я рад тебя видеть, – просипел он, с демонстративным усилием вставая на четвереньки. Тот только изумленно поднял брови. Требовалась веская причина, чтобы Гай решил прибегнуть к подползанию якобы из последних сил – обычно это применялось только после особых усилий, если Гай хотел, чтобы его оценили и похвалили (ну, или чтобы отстали и не потребовали большего).  
– Гай-сенсей! Вы так вымотались, трудясь на благо Конохи? – проявил ответную любезность чунин.  
– А, да. Но я старался изо всех сил, я спешил… Мой соперник еще не появлялся? – уже нормальным тоном спросил Гай, вставая на ноги около стола.  
– Какаши-сенсей? Нет, сегодня я его не видел.  
Гай торжествующе выпрямился и гордо упер руку в бок. Белая пыль на мощной грудной клетке и мускулистых бедрах делала его похожим на самца какой-то обезьяны, Ирука не помнил точно, на какой, но крупной.  
– Ага! Запиши тогда мою очередную победу, глубокоуважаемый Ирука-сенсей! – провозгласил он и триумфально вытащил откуда-то из-за спины (чертовы навыки подпространства у джонинов, машинально подумал Ирука) огромную кучу шарфов. – Та-да! Четырнадцать, и я, Зеленый Зверь Конохи, на целых два шарфа обгоняю своего противника! Ему не удастся найти больше! – Гай торжественно потряс кучей.  
Ах, вот оно что. Наверное, это и есть эбисовское «во-вторых». Интересно, кто додумался направить их с Какаши соперничество в такое, выгодное Ируке, русло? Что ж, он не возражал и с улыбкой протянул руки, готовясь принять улов.  
Вот только не успел – раздался хлопок, и в распростертые навстречу шарфам объятия плюхнулась другая куча, которую Ирука машинально схватил.  
– А! – Гай обвиняюще тыкал пальцем в появившегося шиноби, онемев от возмущения и выронив свою кучу на пол. Какаши – а это был именно он – улыбнулся ему и развел руками:  
– Извини, Гай, я просто появился очень вовремя. Добрый день, Ирука-сенсей.  
– Это нечестно! Я пришел сюда первым!!!  
– Разумеется. Только, может, вспомнишь, что мы спорили не на то, кто быстрее принесет?  
Гай опомнился и принялся собирать с пола шарфы, сумбурно извиняясь перед Ирукой, что уронил их на такой грязный пол, и обещаясь выстирать лично. Ирука только отмахнулся и продолжил сортировать и считать добычу, принесенную Какаши-сенсеем. Джонины терпеливо ждали результата: Какаши с полуулыбкой, засунув руки в карманы, Гай, от волнения перебирая пальцами.  
– Восемнадцать! – наконец, объявил Ирука и сложил шарфы в ящик. На Гая было больно смотреть – казалось, на его плечи нагрузили по монументу с Хокаге на каждый.  
– Надо же, я думал, меньше. А у тебя, Гай?  
Гай что-то буркнул, глядя в пол.  
– Что? Извини, не расслышал. Так сколько?  
– Четырнадцать! – рявкнул Гай, поднимая голову и расстроенно глядя на Какаши. – Итого двадцать шесть у меня и двадцать восемь у тебя. Ты выиграл. Но, – Гай принял гордую позу, – если помнишь, мы договаривались о трех турах. В этот раз я непременно, обязательно найду больше, чем ты! Тобою выиграна битва, а не война! – И Гай ослепительно улыбнулся.  
Какаши пожал плечами.  
– Да, я помню. К скольки часам на этот раз? Только давай не слишком поздно, хочу выспаться перед завтрашней тренировкой с командой.  
– К десяти? – предложил Гай. – Но вообще – стоило бы отнимать у тебя по одному очку за каждую собаку, которую ты использовал в своих поисках. Тогда у тебя бы было…  
– Тоже двадцать восемь шарфов, Гай. Сегодня я собак не призывал, – еще раз улыбнулся Какаши. Гай увял.  
– Да, хорошо, к десяти. И пусть разрешение нашего спора будет последним, что сделает наш благородный Ирука на работе!  
– Угу.  
И джонины с хлопком исчезли.

Ирука покачал головой. Жизнь становится все чудесатее и чудесатее – кто бы мог подумать, что настанет день, когда он будет искренне благодарен Какаши и Гаю за их вечное соперничество? Хотя, по его мнению, для настоящей борьбы все было как-то односторонне – Какаши-сенсею, казалось, было все равно, выиграет он или нет.  
К его удивлению, в десять часов никто не появился. Конечно, он не ожидал, что Какаши-сенсей заявится ровно в срок, но Гай-сенсей?  
В двенадцать минут одиннадцатого в комнату вошел Неджи и положил перед Ирукой четыре шарфа.  
– Добрый вечер, Ирука-сенсей. Гай-сенсей отправился на миссию и велел передать это вам. Его перехватила Хокаге-сама и велела заняться делом, а не глупостями.  
– Ясно. Спасибо, Неджи. А то я уже начал волноваться, – улыбнулся ему Ирука. – Он обещал придти ровно к десяти, а я не представлял, что могло его задержать.  
– Извините. Просто не хотел прерывать тренировку. Я не знал, что у него назначено, – спокойно пояснил Неджи.  
– Ты как раз вовремя, – поспешил заверить его Ирука. – Какаши-сенсея еще нет, так что, можно сказать, Гай пришел первым.  
– Ему будет приятно это услышать, когда вернется, – бесстрастно ответил подросток.  
После ухода Неджи Ирука поглядывал на часы с гораздо меньшим энтузиазмом – если Какаши не пришел вовремя, то появится он мог в любую минуту, причем чем позднее – тем вероятнее.  
Не так уж он и ошибся – хлопок перемещения раздался в почти половину одиннадцатого.  
– Надо же, Ирука-сенсей! – удивленно произнес Какаши. – Что, Коноха перевела часы на час назад, или Генма отчаянно филонит? Не ожидал вас тут увидеть.  
Ирука смущенно засмеялся.  
– Меня в некотором роде наказали. Генма договорился с Эбису и сегодня дежурит с одиннадцати.  
– Вот как. Что ж, тем лучше, – Какаши вытащил из кармана шарфы. – Возьмите. Гай свои уже принес?  
– Цунаде-сама отправила его на миссию, – ответил Ирука, принимая шарфы. – Но Неджи принес за него – четыре шарфа. А у вас?..  
– Всего три. – Какаши улыбнулся, задорно прищурив видимый глаз. – Я подумал, пусть Гай порадуется, и не стал стараться. Заодно поужинать успел. Хотя, кажется, бесполезно? Я опять выиграл?  
Ирука кивнул.  
– С перевесом в один шарф. Гай-сенсей очень расстроится, узнав, как близко был к победе.  
– Бывает. Что ж, ему не привыкать. Хотя, скорее всего, он потребует реванша, ведь матч был прерван в силу обстоятельств, – размышлял вслух Какаши, пока Ирука регистрировал шарфы и вписывал имена владельцев в список потеряш. – А, да, Ирука-сенсей!  
– М?  
– Утолите мое любопытство – скажите, за что вас так оригинально наказали?  
Тот вздохнул.  
– Примерно за то же, за что следовало наказать вас. Я опоздал сменить Эбису.  
– Надо же, как интересно. – Какаши присел на стол и уставился на чунина. – Ну-ка, поделитесь подробностями. Я изнываю от любопытства, «коллега». Сильно опоздали?  
Ирука чуть не улыбнулся в ответ на едва сдерживаемые нотки смеха в голосе джонина, но вовремя вспомнил, что полагается выглядеть пристыженным.  
– На сорок пять минут. Я думал, Эбису меня на месте убьет, но они с Генмой все обсудили ранее.  
– С Генмой? Хм, я думал, они друг друга не выносят.  
– Видимо, нашли общий язык на почве наказания меня. И вы слишком плохо думаете об Эбису! За все время дежурства он еще ни разу ни с кем не поссорился!  
– Э-э, не надо горячиться, Ирука-сенсей, – примиряющее поднял руки Какаши. – Я, может, не вхожу в круг близких друзей Великого Наставника, но и его врагом себя не считаю.  
– Извините, – пробормотал Ирука, сам удивляясь за свою вспышку. – Но все равно – неловко вышло. Дети ни в какую не хотели меня отпускать, они все скопом висли на мне и подняли страшный ор, когда я попытался переместиться. Так что мне пришлось им прочитать еще несколько историй.  
– Историй? Вы читали им сказки?  
Чунин вздохнул и потер шрам.  
– Не совсем. Истории о наших Хокаге и прочих прославленных ниндзя деревни – правдивые, но, разумеется, адаптированные для детского восприятия. Урок патриотизма и истории одновременно.  
– В самом деле? – странным тоном отозвался Какаши. – А позвольте спросить, Ирука-сенсей, вы читали их наизусть или по книжке?

Ирука, отреагировав на тон джонина, поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Какаши, и напрягся. У того был совершенно серьезный внимательный взгляд, никакого ленивого полуприщура.  
– По книжке.  
– А у вас она, случайно, не с собой? Я был бы очень благодарен, если бы вы позволили мне взглянуть на нее? – Тон Какаши был ровным, но, как показалось Ируке, он сжимал кулаки в карманах, чтобы не выдать… что?  
Ирука встревожился. Но послушно полез под стол, доставая рюкзак, и вытащил из него потрепанную книгу в зеленом твердом переплете. Какаши буквально впился в нее взглядом и тут же выхватил ее у Ируки.  
– Какаши-сенсей? – попробовал Ирука. Тот, казалось, не слышал, лихорадочно листая страницы.  
– Какаши-сенсей? – повторил чунин, с беспокойством глядя на самого прославленного шиноби Конохи, который, не скрывая волнения, что-то искал в детском сборнике легенд. Наконец, нашел и медленно провел пальцами по развороту, при этом взгляд его был каким угодно, но не равнодушным.  
– Какаши-сенсей!  
Какаши вздрогнул и посмотрел на Ируку. Тот не выдержал и отвел взгляд в сторону. Слишком много чувств отражалось в видимом глазе, это было так непривычно… так било по восприятию…  
– Вы… нашли, что искали? – отважился спросить он.  
Какаши тихо опустил раскрытую книгу на стол.  
– Да. Нашел.  
– О? И что же?  
– Страницы вырваны, – бесцветным голосом ответил он. – Давным-давно.  
– Правда? – Ирука посмотрел на разворот и заметил, что да, вырваны. Нумерация была нарушена, и из переплета торчали кусочки бумаги. Вырывали тщательно, но именно что вырывали. И как он раньше не заметил? Хотя, погодите-ка…  
Ирука пролистнул несколько страниц назад. Точно. В этом разделе были истории про саннинов, точнее, теперь только про Джирайю и Цунаде. Но кто бы в здравом уме стал рассказывать о подвигах Орочимару? Наверное, поэтому он и не замечал, что страниц не хватает. Какаши так переживает из-за этого? Какая досада, что оглавление потерялось и нельзя точно посмотреть, что там было.  
– Там была история, которую вы любили читать? – осмелился спросить он.  
Какаши помолчал, потом пожал плечами и сунул руки в карманы, видимо, уже немного придя в себя.  
– Да так. Просто… хорошая история.  
– Я ее знаю?  
– Сомневаюсь, – Какаши попытался улыбнуться, но даже прищур вышел жалким. – Она была про шиноби, который в свое время был известен так же, как саннины, и так же силен. Их имена всегда писали рядом, ставя всех четверых на один уровень.  
– А потом? – Ирука решил, что Какаши не ответит, так долго он молчал, но тот все же проговорил, словно с усилием:  
– А потом упоминать его имя стало дурным тоном, и все страницы про него были вырваны или переписаны. В свежих сборниках, я думаю, его вообще нет, ни единого слова.  
– Как про Орочимару?  
Какаши медленно покачал головой.  
– Это было задолго до Орочимару.  
– Может, вы все же скажете, как его зовут?  
Какаши помедлил, колеблясь, и ответил:  
– В свое время он был известен как Белый Клык Конохи.  
– Белый Клык, – повторил Ирука, судорожно припоминая, где же он такое слышал. Ведь он точно знал, про кого это, недавно вспоминал…  
– И у него был удивительный меч из чакры, секрет которого хотела раскрыть не одна скрытая деревня, – полумечтательно произнес Какаши, тем не менее, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Ируки.  
Меч из чакры?  _Белый Клык?_  Хатаке Сакумо!  
Ирука открыл рот и закрыл, не зная, что говорить. Только что Какаши-сенсей поделился с ним личным, очень личным, и он сомневался, что кто-либо еще (ну, может, помимо Третьего) слышал, как Какаши говорит об отце.  
– Мне было бы приятно, если бы про моего отца написали в книжке, – ляпнул он.  
Какаши кивнул.  
– Мне тоже. Было.  
– И очень горько и обидно, если бы страницы с ним вырвали, – тихо продолжил Ирука, смотря прямо в видимый глаз Копирующего. На этот раз джонин отвел взгляд, опустив голову.  
– До его смерти мы… не очень-то ладили. Так что я не так уж огорчился, – пробормотал он, хотя они оба понимали, что это не совсем правда.  
– И что, ни одного экземпляра не сохранилось? Это популярный сборник, я уверен, он есть во многих семьях, – преувеличенно бодро заговорил Ирука. – Могу поспорить, что многие оставили страницы, как есть, и не портили книгу.  
Какаши поднял голову и пристально посмотрел на Ируку.  
– У меня лежит одна такая. Совершенно целая. И знаете, что, Ирука-сенсей?  
Ирука вопросительно поднял бровь. Какаши оглянулся, убедившись, что в комнате давно уже никого нет, наклонился к нему и негромко сказал:  
– Когда-нибудь… Не сейчас, но когда-нибудь я отнесу эту книгу в типографию и попрошу ее напечатать заново – много-много!  
И отстранился, чуть улыбаясь и глядя в глаза Ируке.  
– А потом?  
Какаши вздохнул.  
– Потом раздам всем знакомым джонинам, особым джонинам, чунинам и так далее. И пару десятков в Академию, непременно, Ирука-сенсей! – К Копирующему, похоже, вернулось привычное состояние духа, раз он уже привычно подшучивал над собой.  
– Вот такая вот маленькая мечта, – немного неловко закончил он, улыбаясь – уже действительно улыбаясь!  
Ирука не удержался от ответной улыбки.  
– Прекрасная мечта, Какаши-сенсей, – с чувством заключил он. – Прекрасная!  
– Хм, при здравом размышлении, пожалуй, страницы с Орочимару я тоже выпущу. Не буду политкорректным, как принято говорить.  
– Я с вами полностью согласен, – поддержал его Ирука. – Со своей стороны, могу заверить, что, как учитель, с нетерпением буду ждать этой книги!  
– И что, будете рассказывать детям про Белого Клыка? – неожиданно остро спросил Копирующий.  
Ирука энергично кивнул.  
– Я уже рассказываю про его сына, так что будет только справедливо, если я расскажу и об его отце!  
Какаши посмотрел на него и тихонько вздохнул.  
– Я буду ждать этого, Ирука-сенсей, я буду ждать.  
– Чего ты там будешь ждать от Ируки? – поинтересовался от двери вошедший Генма.  
Какаши спрыгнул со стола.  
– Генма, ты, как всегда, вовремя. Оказывается, Ирука-сенсей рассказывает детям про мои якобы легендарные подвиги, представляешь? – Какаши озорно подмигнул Ируке и с хлопком исчез.  
Генма качнул сембоном.  
– Трепло.  
– Ну, я правда рассказываю, – смутился Ирука. – Просто не акцентирую внимание на его недостатках.  
Генма фыркнул.  
– У него нет недостатков, как у шиноби. Это характер у него сплошь недостаточный. Ладно, иди уже домой, уважаемый безотказный учитель младших классов!  
– Не поверишь, но я рад, что задержался, – признался Ирука, запихивая книгу обратно в рюкзак. – Столько нового узнал…  
«И хотелось бы узнать побольше», – мысленно добавил он и решил: «В следующий раз будет моя очередь поделиться с Какаши чем-нибудь личным. А то это, как выражается Гай, нечестно: он мне рассказал, а я – нет.»  
Успокоив себя этим, Ирука зашагал домой. С его нынешней точки зрения, день прошел замечательно. И почему он раньше думал, что с Копирующим просто невозможно нормально общаться?


	28. Chapter 28

**День 27: Ах ты, седьмое счастье!!!**

  
  
Пришедший после уроков Ирука застал в Центре прелюбопытную картину: чуть не сгибающихся пополам от смеха Изумо и Котецу и красного до ушей Эбису, отчаянно вертящего в руках нечто красное и лохматое.  
Ирука обошел стол, сгрузил в ящик работы учеников на проверку и выжидающе приподнял бровь.  
– Потом, Ирука, потом, – скороговоркой выпалил Эбису, ни на миг не отрывая взгляда от клубка в руках, в котором чунин, приглядевшись, распознал шарф. Вот только в очень странном состоянии...  
– Ирука, тут один ниндзя приходил... – начал Изумо.  
– ...он терял шарф уже шесть раз! – подхватил, хихикая, Котецу.  
– Это Моцумото, что ли? – порывшись в памяти, вспомнил Ирука одного из самых злостных нарушителей.  
– Так нечестно! – взвыл Котецу. – Ты знал!  
– И ведь не предупредил, – злобно произнес Эбису, яростно дергая высунувшуюся из клубка красную дугу.  
Ирука пожал плечами, мол, и в голову не приходило.  
– Представляешь, он утверждает, что теряет их не нарочно! – Котецу сиял от радости так, словно это Моцумото был его личным изобретением.  
– По его словам, сначала он привязал шарф к букету и хотел подарить его подружке, но она опоздала, залюбовавшись фейерверком... – с наслаждением рассказывал Изумо  
– Скромненько так опоздала, чувствуется, часа на три минимум, – съехидничал Котецу.  
– ...и он выбросил букет в канаву, вместе с шарфом, где его и нашел Котецу. Генма, помнится, как раз про него рассказывал, что какой-то шиноби ужасно обрадовался, что его шарф не пропал с концами. Потом шарф нечаянно выпал у Мацумото из кармана, когда он шел домой.  
– Ага, этот раз я помню, я шарф утром нашел и днем же вручил. – Ирука в тот раз даже не сомневался, что шарф был потерян не нарочно: шиноби дышал таким перегаром, что легко мог самого себя потерять. Удивительно еще, как за шарфом додумался зайти.  
– Ну да. Он пошел, напился на радостях, что подарок нашелся, и потерял его еще раз, – заухмылялся Котецу. Эбису пробурчал себе под нос нечто вроде «пьяница несчастный». – Это еще что, ты дальше не слышал!  
– Не слышал, – подтвердил Ирука. – Но, между прочим, я уже десять минут жду, пока кое-кто освободит мне рабочее место. – Чунин с намеком постучал ногой по своему стулу, занятым особым джонином.  
– Дослушай пока, а Эбису закончит, – предложил Изумо и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил:  
– Он его даже подарить ухитрился, девушка шарф приняла, потом они пошли в кафе, отпраздновать как бы уже почти помолвку – и она оставила его на столе! Хорошо, я с владельцем кафе успел договориться, шарф принесли, а не выкинули.  
Ирука прикинул в уме, что это уже третья потеря шарфа, и решил уж дождаться остальных, терпеливо слушая Изумо.  
– ...Тут они поссорились, и он решил устроить ей типа испытание, «Найди шарф по моим подсказкам». Но как раз в тот день тебе Киба-кун с собакой помогал. Угадай, кто нашел подарок первым? Потом Моцумото еще раз хотел подарить шарф, но девушка уехала на пару дней к родителям. Так он не нашел ничего лучше, чем попросить своего напарника, Миято, подержать шарф у себя, чтобы у самого Моцумото он не потерялся. Девушка вернулась, Миято принес шарф сюда, в Центр миссий, чтобы передать напарнику, но им дали срочную миссию, и шарф остался здесь.  
– Я очень удивился, – мрачно заметил Эбису, – когда сверток с бесхозным шарфом обнаружился прямо на соседнем столе, и никаких следов владельца рядом. – Эбису, со спущенными на нос очками и держащий на растопыренных пальцах запутанную ленту шарфа, выглядел почти комично, но выражение его лица отбивало у Ируки всякую охоту комментировать.  
– Да, а вот догонять их явно не стоило, – Котецу же откровенно наслаждался видом намертво завязшего в шарфе Эбису. – Моцумото на радостях счел своим долгом рассказать нашему Великому Наставнику всю историю шарфа целиком и в деталях.  
– Мне его вопли в коридоре аж из бухгалтерии были слышны, – вставил Изумо.  
– Я же его номер в свитке отметил, и что вернул – тоже. Вот дурак-то... Надо было бирку отпороть и съесть, а шарф порезать на мелкие кусочки, чтобы больше никто! никогда! нигде! его не видел...  
Ируку начало всерьез беспокоить состояние своего коллеги. Рывки Эбису с каждой минутой становились все более дергаными, а дыхание с каждым выдохом все больше напоминало нецензурное шипение.  
– Так нет же. Этот кретин полоумный решил теперь всегда ходить в шарфе, чтобы не потерять, но на вчерашней вечерней тренировке оставил проклятую тряпку на каком-то суку! Чертов Генма с его манерой утром и вечером проверять все полигоны... Сегодня эта скотина опять пришла за своей бесценной прелестью...  
– ...И решила еще раз поведать Эбису всю историю, – уже неприкрыто ржал Котецу. – Меня как раз Райдо сменил, дай, думаю, наши списки принесу, а тут такое! У Моцумото такой громкий голос!  
– У нас свитки только на шестикратную потерю рассчитаны, и Эбису стал ему выговаривать, чтобы больше не терял, а то у нас отчетность нарушится. Тот покивал и поблагодарил. И – эй, Ирука, представляешь? – пошел к выходу, а сам шарф оставил на стуле!!! Мы тут чуть не упали! – Глядя на погибающего со смеху Котецу, Ирука вполне мог в это поверить, а Изумо продолжал, хихикая:  
– Эбису бросился за ним вдогонку, тот уже тоже ржать начал, и говорит: «Придется вам новый список делать, видите, шести колонок не хватает. Надо же, как мне с этим шарфом не везет. Но это часто не моя вина, их другие люди теряют». И начал пересказывать, как он их терял, снова-заново!  
– А я, – убито проговорил Эбису, – пока его слушал – заткнуть его все равно было невозможно, – завязывал на шарфе различные узлы, машинально. – Он ухватил мелькнувший в клубке конец шарфа и потряс его, но без толку, шарф был запутан начисто. Джонин вздохнул и впился пальцами в один особо крепкий узел, растягивая его.  
– Моцумото, как дорассказал, посмотрел на шарф и заявил, что в таком виде он его не возьмет, и вообще – метки на нем не видно, может, это и не его, так что сами распутывайте, а он еще раз зайдет, – договорил Изумо. – Да, Эбису, не вовремя ты вспомнил про свое макраме.  
– Новую таблицу все равно делать не буду, обойдется, – буркнул тот. – А он еще издевался, мол, я, как и положено, счастье приношу. Ага, как же! Если только шарфу, и то вряд ли.  
Ирука посмотрел на спутанный клубок в руках Эбису и вздохнул. Узлы особого джонина отличались особой же хитроумностью, так что по всему выходило, что ждать своего места ему придется не меньше часа...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к 27-му дню:  
> Эбису – имя одного из семи богов/мудрецов счастья, покровительствующий торговцам, рыбакам и вообще всем, кто много работает. Бог удачи, богатства и трудолюбия, его часто изображают с удочкой и карпом.


	29. Chapter 29

**День 28: Ох, как весело-то!..**

  
  
Три дня! Три дня – и он будет свободен от этой белиберды. Три дня – и любовный вирус, невесть где подхваченный Хокаге, развеется как дым. Как минимум до следующего года, если не навсегда.  
С навязчивым желанием, чтобы этот бред кончился побыстрее, Генма вошел в Комнату миссий и изумленно приподнял сембон. Обалдеть, нечасто в жизни увидишь, как Какаши отвешивает церемониальный поклон, передавая что-то на вытянутых руках. Да и кому? Ируке! Генма едва сдержал искушение мгновенно переместиться к ним и послушать, но пересилил себя и вразвалочку подошел к беседующим. Какая жалость! Ирука, увидевший Генму первым, мгновенно нацепил на лицо вежливую полуулыбку, значащую для тех, кто умеет читать, «Генма, фиг с два я тебе это расскажу!»  
Какаши лениво полуобернулся на его приветствие и помахал в ответ, а «Добрый вечер, Генма!» от Ируки было смазано, потому что чунин как можно быстрее запихивал в рюкзак какой-то плоский сверток.  
– И тебе доброго, Ирука, – Генма вытянул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть прятаемое поближе. Судя по упаковке, книга. Занятно, занятно. – Хм, я правильно понимаю, что Какаши разорил ради тебя свою бесценную коллекцию Ичи?  
Джонин легонько съездил ему по затылку с беззлобным «Дурак», Ирука только фыркнул и, наконец, застегнул рюкзак.  
– Генма, у тебя под вечер прямо извращенческие мысли проснулись. А Какаши-сенсей, между прочим, принес мне дидактический материал для занятий.  
Сембон Генма не выронил только из-за многолетней практики. Какаши и учебники?!  
– Для младших классов, – добил его Ирука, направляясь к двери. – Все, я пошел, удачного дежурства.  
– Брось, Генма, – протянул Какаши, разворачиваясь вслед за чунином, – а то лицо у тебя такое, будто кроме Ича-Ича у меня в шкафах и нет ничего.  
– А у тебя – словно ты сейчас будешь разъяснять Ичу постранично и наглядно...  
Ирука от двери запустил в Генму комком бумаги, хотя, конечно, не попал.  
– Генма! Убавь градус пошлости. Я сегодня ужинаю с Наруто, Саске и Сакурой, а Какаши-сенсей там нужен, чтобы мне рамен на уши не навешали.  
– А сам Какаши-сенсей с этим согласен? – пробормотал себе под нос Генма и дождался очередного подзатыльника Какаши, который, в отличие от Ируки, не промазал.  
Поправляя бандану, Генма задумчиво посмотрел вслед уходящим. Ему показалось, или Какаши выглядел пободрее, чем обычно? Конечно, рядом с Ирукой повеселеют даже ледяные демоны Страны Снега, но подружиться с Копирующим – задача, нелегкая даже для самого общительного человека. Какаши уж очень пристрастно выбирал себе друзей. И заводил нового не чаще, чем раз в пять лет…  
– Генма-привет-Ирука-уже-ушел? – скороговоркой выпалил влетевший в комнату Котецу.  
– Уже. Он в Ичираку, если тебе он срочно нужен.  
– Слушай, а ты сейчас свободен?  
Генме решительно не понравился лихорадочный блеск его глаз.  
– Дежурю, если не видишь, – немного суховато отозвался он.  
– Генма, ты мой спаситель! – Котецу плюхнулся на стул и нервно забарабанил пальцами по столу. – Генма, случилась оч-чень неприятная штука. Хотя... Лично ты можешь не пугаться.  
– Котецу, либо скажешь сразу, либо сейчас заставлю написать все каллиграфически, а сам пока займусь делом, – предупредил Генма, намекающе покачивая сембоном.  
– Я тоже по делу, – фыркнул Котецу. – Ты в курсе, как меня достали наши учетчики?  
– Бухгалтерия, в смысле? Ну, их никто не любит.  
– Я с ними уже месяц общаюсь! Генма, когда все закончится, мне надо будет срочно напиться, чтобы не взорвать их на радостях.  
– Короче.  
– Я создал нехорошую иллюзию.  
– Погибшие есть? – деловито уточнил Генма, мысленно холодея. Котецу и Изумо прекрасно работали в штабе, но монотонное сидение на одном месте без всякого действия, к тому же в кругу неприятных лиц, могло довести и самого уравновешенного шиноби, вроде Райдо. А Котецу уравновешенным никогда не был.  
Котецу протестующе махнул рукой.  
– Да нет, простенькую иллюзию. Подменил расчетную ведомость под ведомость потеряшей. Ну, ту, где они расписываются, что получили шарфы.  
– Помню. – Генма втайне считал этот листок одной из лучших придумок Ируки. Наверху была грозная (естественно, для потерявших) строчка, что приведенные ниже шиноби с приказом о шарфах и ответственности за их потерю ознакомлены, приказ обязуются выполнять, неисполнение приказа будет доведено до Хокаге. Далее шли списки владельцев найденных шарфов, которые потом расписывались за получение. Они прибегали к этой бумажке нечасто, только для устрашения тех, кто надеялся спустить все «на тормозах».  
– В тот момент мне показалось это веселым. Очень веселым. Как они возьмут бумажку, посчитают первый листок, второй листок, третий... а потом поймут, что цифры другие, и вообще они другой список считают. Черт, Генма, иллюзия должна была постепенно рассеяться! Она и так-то продержалась чуть больше часа.  
– Ну и? Пересчитают, делов-то.  
– Да не собирались они ее пересчитывать! – заорал Котецу. – Они по ней деньги стали выдавать! А шиноби – там расписываться!!!  
– Котецу, ты влип, – после недолгого молчания произнес Генма, откинувшись на стуле. – Ибики в жизни не поверит, что ты не нарочно саботировал.  
Котецу побледнел.  
– Думаешь, сразу Ибики?  
– Если они пожалуются.  
– Нет, думаю, все уладится, – немного нервно произнес Котецу. – Если ты мне поможешь. Мне нужно отловить тех, кто получил деньги, и заставить их расписаться заново. В правильной ведомости.  
– Ключевое слово «заставить» или «отловить»?  
– И то, и то.  
– А сами с Изумо?  
Котецу бледно улыбнулся.  
– А, Генма... Подписи получивших деньги исчезли вместе с иллюзией. А у счетчиков остались только общие списки, кто  _должен_ был их получить. А вот получил ли – вопрос интересный. Так что там не два и не три человека...  
– Большие списки? – буркнул Генма, вставая.  
– Шестьдесят четыре человека. Получило около пятидесяти.  
– Да, Котецу, лучше бы тебе сразу к Ибики. Обошли бы всех не торопясь, они бы все сразу сказали...  
– Пока обойдемся своими силами. На вас с Райдо центр города, а мы пройдемся по окраинам. Эбису тебя подменит, а мы с бухгалтерами договорились, что они всех будут посылать нафиг, пока мы не вернемся.  
–  _Мы с Райдо_ , значит? Эбису подменит?  
Котецу ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
– Я ж знал твою реакцию. Ну е-мое, сколько мы уже с тобой в Штабе работаем, а, Генма?  
– Сволочь.  
– А то! – радостно согласилась вышеупомянутая сволочь. – Пойдем, возьмем списки. Райдо должен был их уже нам переписать. Черт, Генма, как тебе повезло с напарником с хорошим почерком!  
– Зато с коллегами-штабистами не очень. Вечер пятницы, скотина! Нам не по домам придется ходить – по барам!  
Котецу улыбнулся так широко, что пришли в движение даже полоски пластыря.  
– Я тоже думаю, что вы незабываемо проведете время.  
С этим был вынужден согласиться даже Генма.


	30. Chapter 30

**День 29: Ты да я, да мы с тобой**

  
  
Сколько-то дней назад Ирука выглядел крайне плачевно и жаловался, что спал всего четыре часа. Четыре, ха! Генма сейчас бы отдал сейчас пять не самых любимых сембонов (или два любимых, если поторговаться), чтобы ему дали столько поспать. Все это очень напоминало миссии не ниже ранга В, когда ты почти не спишь и не ешь, активно двигаешься и понятия не имеешь, чего уже хочешь добиться, а враги и способы их уничтожения постоянно меняются. А Цунаде-сама устроила им такое, не сходя с места. Умно, умно. Допустим, «почти не спишь и не ешь» – это на самом деле больше к Ируке, который работает сейчас, если считать Академию, каждый день с восьми утра до десяти вечера без выходных. Но все равно – двух часов сна явно мало, чтобы в семь с лишним утра бодро сидеть в Штабе и при этом еще стараться не замечать, в каком состоянии твоя форма – после вчерашнего вынужденного похода по злачным заведениям Конохи.  
За зевком Генма чуть не прозевал Какаши, перенесшегося с тихим «пуф».  
– И тебе доброго! – Генма подумал было убрать ноги со стола, но потом решил, что ради Какаши – не стоит. – Какими судьбами? За миссией или наоборот?  
– Генма, я с ночного, так что мне сейчас не до шуток, – предупредил Какаши, и впрямь выглядевший как-то не очень. – Возьми отчет, Цунаде спросит – отдашь ей.  
– Тебя выдернули прямо с ужина? – поинтересовался Генма, принимая отчет, и задумчиво покачал сембоном. – А ты нам должен, ты в курсе? Тут вчера была небольшая заварушка, с шарфами связанная, но мы обошлись своими силами. Ируку даже не побеспокоили, дали нормально отоспаться, хотя даже Эбису не остался в стороне.  
– Ценю, – сухо отозвался Какаши и сунул руки в карманы. – Но лучше бы вы нас побеспокоили, чем АНБУ. Сколько вам еще осталось с шарфами возиться? Ирука уже еле на ногах держится.  
Генма неторопливо полистал календарь, туда, сюда, потом поднял голову на Какаши и с усмешкой ответил:  
– Два дня, включая сегодня. Я рад – ты не представляешь как.  
– Угу. Увидимся.  
И Какаши переместился. Генма поизучал место, где он стоял, потом вновь откинулся на стуле. Один из плюсов раннего дежурства – мало шансов, что каждую минуту будут впархивать «утренние пташки» и действовать на твой засыпающий мозг. Зато с десяти до двенадцати – вот где будет настоящая запарка…  
– Но я опять забыл про своих недремлющих коллег, – громко произнес Генма в сторону двери. – Райдо, заходи, я не сплю.  
– Да, я помню, ты не спишь на дежурствах, – кивнул вошедший Райдо, но все же пристально обежал глазами импровизированное лежбище Генмы.  
– Только дремлю иногда, – пробурчал тот, с недовольным вздохом убирая ноги со стола, ставя стул на все четыре ножки и отставляя тумбочку.  
– Генма, у тебя сегодня Какаши был? – неожиданно спросил его напарник.  
Генма моргнул и насторожился.  
– Был. Он что, не дошел до медиков и со своим Шаринганом свалился прямо у вас?  
– Нет, ничего такого. Хотя вымотан был, конечно. Генма, дурацкий вопрос: Какаши в ваших списках потерявших нет?  
– Н-нет, – медленно ответил Генма. – Мы его шарфа не находили. Все сегодня найденные шарфы я в список внес, у вас там тоже должна копия лежать.  
– Вот как. – Райдо скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился. – А мне вот он только что сказал, что потерял. Не помнит когда, но где-то в первые же дни. Ты ведь Какаши знаешь, если бы он, например, скормил его собакам, он бы так и сказал.  
– Добровольно сказал? – зачем-то уточнил Генма, быстро обдумывая услышанное.  
– В порядке обычного разговора. Я упомянул, что свой подарил Шизуне и попросил хоть сразу этот мусор не выкидывать. Цитирую Какаши: «А я не знаю, где мой, наверное, потерял чуть ли не в тот же день. Я такое не держу в памяти».  
Последние его предложения Генма едва слышал, лихорадочно шурша бумагами. Вчерашний скудный улов имен (м-да, поток шарфов под конец месяца почти иссяк), позавчерашний список, список той недели, черновик общего списка потерявших, зачатки отчета, уже обдумываемого предусмотрительным Ирукой… Нет, фамилия «Хатаке» нигде не числилась.  
– Если ставить вопрос так, – начал Генма, откидываясь на спинку стула, с которым он успел сродниться за прошедший месяц, – можем ли мы найти шарф, который захотел спрятать или выкинуть великий Шаринган Какаши, Копирующий ниндзя, то ответом будет…  
– Нет, – опередил его Райдо.  
– …то первым ответом напрашивается «Смотря сколько людей и времени у нас будет». Если считать, что он потерял его в первые три дня, это двадцать пять дней, не считая сегодняшнего. Первоначально нас было четверо, каждый искал примерно часа по три в день. Потом добавился ты с Эбису, но Ирука со своей Академией от розысков самоустранился, ему только дети вечно шарфы притаскивали. Котзум можно считать за одного человека, так что в целом – примерно те же двенадцать часов в сутки посвящалось поиску. То есть чистых триста часов. И за все это время мы его шарф – не нашли. А это значит, что либо он его потерял за пределами Конохи, либо спрятал в такое место, о котором мы и не подозреваем и где мы ни разу не смотрели. Ты такие места знаешь? Я – нет.  
Райдо машинально потер кончиками пальцев щеку со шрамами.  
– Кабинет Хокаге? Кабинет Ибики? Склады АНБУ?  
– У Цунаде Шизуне бы нашла, она штабные нам приносит. Ибики принес бы лично, и мы бы точно узнали о выволочке. На складах АНБУ зверский учет, там и ниточку не скроешь. Может, где-нибудь на складах гражданских? В секретном хранилище какого-нибудь клана?  
Наступило молчание.  
– Тогда согласен, ответ «Нет», – потянувшись, заключил Генма. – Или же его шарф лежит в груде неопознанных или тех, от кого остались мелкие кусочки. Ну спасибо, Райдо, теперь я бодр, как никогда. Буду теперь весь день думать, где мы еще не смотрели.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, напарник, – усмехнулся Райдо.  
– И все равно мы никогда-никогда не узнаем, насколько же велик талант гения даже в такой мелочи как потеря предмета одежды, – мечтательно произнес Генма, усаживаясь поудобнее. – Но, проклятье, мне уже как профессионалу обидно, что мы так никогда и не узнаем, где его шарф!


	31. Chapter 31

**День 30: Эх, и что это я…**

  
  
Ирука вошел в Комнату миссий и оглянулся, непроизвольно пощупав свой хвост на макушке. Подошел к своему столу, поздоровался с Эбису, плюхнулся на освобожденный им стул и еще раз потрогал свой «хвостик».  
– Ирука, у тебя опять пытались его отрезать? – бдительно поинтересовался Эбису и решительно огляделся. – Если это Конохамару, ты только скажи – ух, я ему устрою по старой памяти!  
– Что? Что у меня хотели отрезать? – не понял Ирука, просматривающий свежий список потерянных, потом до него дошло, он фыркнул и улыбнулся. – А, ты об этом. Не волнуйся, никто на мои волосы не покушается. И обычно, кстати, они охотятся за резинкой. – После этих слов он опять поднял руку и проверил прическу.  
– Ну вот, опять! Ирука, у тебя нервы разыгрались?  
Чунин вздохнул. Эбису, задавшийся какой-то целью, умел сверлить человека взглядом, даже не приспуская очков. И сейчас этот буравящий взгляд был направлен прямо на него.  
– Нет. Но там в коридоре был Иноичи-сан…  
– Не вижу связи.  
– Эбису, тебе что, надо все-все объяснить? Просто у него такая грива… Такой «хвост»… – Ирука в очередной раз испустил тяжкий вздох и машинально потрогал свой коротенький, не такой уж куцый (по крайней мере, лучше, чем у Нара) «хвостик», проигрывающий прическе Иноичи-сана даже по задорности – он вечно пытался сползти куда-то на затылок, не желая бодро торчать повыше.  
– Плевать я на него хотел, – пожал плечами Эбису, обладатель «хвоста» как самой рациональной прически для шиноби с волосами неуставной длины. – И тебе советую.  
– Попробую, – покорно согласился Ирука и широко улыбнулся. – Но признай, смотреть на его гриву намного приятнее, чем на чью-то еще!  
– Мне больше нравится, когда голова прикрыта, – надменно парировал особый джонин.  
– Как у тебя и…? – совершенно невзначай уточнил Ирука.  
– Закрыли тему. И, кстати, мне пора – хочу напоследок проверить кое-какие… не самые доступные места.  
Может, Ирука и собирался развить столь интересную тему, но с приходом Шизуне пришлось прерваться.  
– А, Эбису, ты здесь! Очень хорошо, сейчас поможешь мне отнести бумаги Цунаде-сама, ящики уже собирают, – быстро проговорила она, и поскучневший Эбису присел на свободный стул у стены. – Ирука, во-первых, ты помнишь, что сегодня – последний день работы комиссии по шарфам? Цунаде-сама хотела бы уже завтра утром его просмотреть, – немного извиняющимся тоном произнесла она. – Я понимаю, что вы тут уже зашиваетесь, но все уже почти кончилось. Мы не ожидали, что вам придется  _так_ много работать…  
– Я попробую, – кивнул Ирука. – Предварительный у меня почти готов, к вечеру могу сделать черновой вариант, к утру доложу уточненный.  
– Спасибо! – тепло улыбнулась ему Шизуне, явно обрадованная. – Я всегда знала, что на тебя можно положиться. Кстати, не помню, я говорила, что Цунаде-сама дает вам всем по пять выходных? А в понедельник приступите к своим привычным обязанностям.  
– Благодарю, Шизуне-сама, – Ирука, как сумел, изобразил поклон, сидя на стуле, и настороженно уточнил:  
– А «во-вторых»? Вы сказали «во-первых», это подразумевает…  
– Ах, да! – хлопнула себя по лбу Шизуне. – Ирука, вычеркни, пожалуйста, этих двух куноичи из сегодняшнего списка шиноби, выполняющих миссии, – и она продиктовала два имени.  
– Они были ранены на задании? Не помню их отчетов, – вслух задумался Ирука, вычеркивая фамилии и напряженно думая, кому бы передать их поручения.  
Шизуне рассмеялась и махнула рукой.  
– Да нет, они тут, в Конохе пострадали. Глупышки! Поддались всеобщей моде на каблуки и не переобулись на тренировку. В итоге – одна вывихнутая лодыжка и одна вывихнутая при падении рука. Завтра будут в порядке, чунины ведь, как-никак.  
– Крайне непрактичная обувь, – неодобрительно заметил Эбису поверх очков. – Они недостойны своего ранга, если так по-глупому поступают.  
– Они подражают Цунаде-сама, – Шизуне поджала губы. – Но если Пятая Хокаге постоянно ходит на каблуках, в бою и при операциях, это не повод всем подряд нацеплять шпильки.  
Мужчины, как по команде, глянули на ноги самой Шизуне, на ее черные босоножки на приличном каблуке.  
– Я хожу в них уже много лет! – поспешно возмутилась та. – И потом, на миссиях я всегда ношу обычные сандалии. Другое дело – всякие юные куноичи, которые потом на ногах не держатся. И медсестры, которые, по-моему, скоро уже вообще признают босоножки «под Хокаге» частью стандартной униформы! Вы можете себе представить, как они бегут к больному по натертому, блестящему, скользкому полу коридора? Душераздирающее зрелище! Даже Тон-тон скулит, когда это видит!  
Эбису не выдержал и закашлял в кулак, маскируя вырывавшийся смех. Ирука очень жалел, что, сидя прямо перед лицом помощницы Хокаге, не может сделать тоже самое.  
– А, вот и бумаги, – облегченно заметила Шизуне на большие картонные коробки, вносимые недовольными шиноби. – О, всего четыре. Я думала, будет штук десять.  
– Я вам не тяжеловоз, такое таскать, – буркнул Эбису, примеряясь к первой паре коробок. – Взяли бы Гая, он был бы в восторге.  
– К сожалению, мне он не попался, попался только ты, – весело ответила Шизуне, без особых усилий подхватывая другую пару коробок под мышки, наверняка хихикая про себя.  
Эбису вздернул голову, свысока глянул на джонина и молча вышел, Шизуне поспешила за ним.  
Ирука посмотрел им вслед – верно, каблуки ей нисколько не мешали, по крайней мере, Эбису она догнала, не успел тот дойти до двери.

Часа через два напряженной работы Ирука, склонившийся над отчетом, поднял голову и обнаружил прямо перед собой чуть улыбающегося Генму.  
– О, Ирука! А я тебя со вчерашнего дня поймать не могу.  
– Сам виноват, – отозвался Ирука, поднимая листок вверх и просушивая написанное. – Насколько я помню, днем ты сам утащил куда-то Райдо, не успел я войти в комнату, а вечером ты пришел настолько спросонья, что разговаривать с тобой было невозможно.  
Генма покачал сембоном, не извиняясь и не оправдываясь.  
– Днем мы с Райдо, а потом и с Эбису прошлись по всем-всем укромным местечкам, тайникам, нычкам и прочим. Конечно, твой подвиг с проникновением на лодку мы не повторяли, но разыскали изрядно.  
– Да, я уже оценил, сколько вы шарфов притащили, – согласился Ирука, старательно и красивым почерком выписывая в отчете имена и фамилии шиноби, потерявших шарф. – Но, между нами говоря, некоторые уже в таком состоянии, что могли бы и не притаскивать, прямо там выкинуть. Отодрав бирку, конечно.  
– Нам было не до этого, – отмахнулся Генма. Вынул изо рта сембон, осмотрел его со всех сторон и задумчиво сунул обратно в рот. – Мы решали трудный вопрос. Как ты думаешь, где весь месяц мог пролежать шарф Какаши? Нашего знаменитого Копирующего?  
– У меня в кармане, он и сейчас там, – машинально ответил Ирука, проводя двадцать вторую черту в первом иероглифе имени «Таканобу» и молясь, чтобы рука не дрогнула.  
– Что?!  
Генма еле успел подхватить выпавший сембон, широко раскрытыми глазами уставившись на Ируку. Тот, сообразив, что сказал что-то не то, быстро написал «…нобу» и посмотрел на особого джонина.  
– Чтоб меня, – без выражения сказал Ирука, медленно осознавая,  _что_ он только что ляпнул. – Генма…  
– Друг мой Ирука, – протянул Генма, нехорошо прищуриваясь, – тебе лучше срочно придумать что-нибудь правдоподобное, не то я подумаю самое очевидное.  
– Генма, это не то, что ты подумал, – быстро проговорил Ирука, проклиная себя за покрасневшие щеки и в полной мере осознавая масштаб сказанного. – Он просто… ну, остался у меня.  
– То есть это не «Какаши потерял, я нашел и забыл сдать»? – уточнил Генма; его глаза заблестели.  
Ирука выругался про себя. Какая шикарная была бы отмазка!  
– Нет, – ничего больше сходу не придумав, вымученно признался он. – Оно случайно вышло. Какаши-сенсей передал мне шарф, потому что я хотел рассмотреть его поближе, и… в общем, в итоге шарф остался у меня.  
– И ты проносил его с собой весь месяц? – Генма присел на край стола и наклонился к Ируке, ловя каждое слово.  
– Слушай, я просто хотел его отдать. – Ирука схватил папку и выставил ее как щит перед особым джонином. Когда папку просто отвели в сторону, Ирука вскочил и предупредил:  
– Генма, прими нормальное положение, а то дышать нечем. Такое ощущение, что ты мне в ноздрю лезешь.  
Генма, к этому времени уже полулежавший на столе, выпрямился и качнул сембоном  
– Но ты же понимаешь, что тебя это не спасет, – обманчиво мягко проговорил он.  
– Генма, я тебе уже все сказал, – огрызнулся Ирука, садясь обратно. – У Какаши-сенсея есть дурацкая привычка исчезать в тот момент, когда, как он считает, разговор окончен. То, что по этому поводу думает его собеседник, его не волнует. Да я раз десять честно пытался всучить ему его тряпку, но безуспешно. А потом я про это просто забыл.  
– Просто забыл и просто таскал?  
– Считай это моим супер-развитым, по твоим словам, чувством ответственности, – проворчал Ирука, тщетно пытаясь найти фамилию, на которой он остановился.  
– Ты написал «Таканобу», – подсказал Генма. – И я лучше буду считать это… кое-каким другим чувством. При всех опасностях, подстерегавших отважного члена комиссии на тернистом пути обретения потерянных шарфов, ты не бросил шарф своего… коллеги, каждый день мужественно стирая его и регулярно сдавая в химчистку…  
– Неправда! – запротестовал Ирука. – Всего-то четыре раза стирал. А в химчистку сдавал всего один раз… – С каждым словом его голос становился все мрачнее и мрачнее. – Проклятье, да надо было бросить эту тряпку в шкаф и забыть!  
– Нет уж, теперь мы про него не забудем, – ухмыльнулся Генма. – Такая искренность, такое постоянство. Немногие шиноби, одаренные шарфом, так честно выдерживают месяц непрерывного ношения!  
Ирука с размаху ткнулся лбом в стол и закрыл голову руками.  
– Ничего, ничего, – успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу особый джонин. – Всего-то пара недель шуток – и ты будешь избавлен от нашего внимания. Или дольше, – чуть подумав, добавил он. – Вдруг Какаши тоже скажет… что-нибудь интересное. Но, Ирука, я от тебя такого не ожидал, да.  
Ирука не ответил. Он сопел, пялился в лакированную поверхность стола и размышлял, нет ли где в загашниках Штаба дзюцу, которое позволяло бы перепрыгнуть во времени хотя бы на две недели вперед. Но по всему выходило, что такого дзюцу не существовало, и Ируке придется разбираться самому.

 **Примечания к 30-му дню:**  
Медсестры в Конохе действительно ходят на каблуках «под Цунаде».

Иероглиф  
ТАКА (сокол), употребляемый в имени ТАКАНОБУ, состоит из 24 черт и выглядит вот так: 

Так что желательна сосредоточенность на его выписывании.


	32. Chapter 32

**День Х: Финал**

– …и я заверяю вас, честь шиноби проявляется даже в таких мелочах…  
Ирука сдержал зевок и поборол желание потереть глаза, сонно щуря их под утренним солнцем. Слова Цунаде доносились как через туман, и он уже давно не вслушивался. Он стоял в ряду других шиноби и очень старался не рухнуть прямо здесь. Нужный Хокаге отчет он писал почти всю ночь, с помощью спешно откомандированного ему на помощь Райдо. Изумо справа легонько пихнул его локтем, Ирука вздрогнул и поднял невесть когда склонившуюся голову.  
– …предполагалось, что вы, как шиноби, умеете пользоваться представившимися возможностями…  
До него донеслось тихое фырканье Райдо сзади. Ирука чуть заметно улыбнулся. Райдо был прагматиком до мозга костей, и в воспылавших любовными пылом ниндзя не верил с самого начала. Цифры, которые они сегодня подбили, его только убедили в этом.  
– …не носили свои же шарфы, хотя их полагалось либо подарить, либо носить до истечения срока…  
Ирука вспомнился импровизированный напульсник Генмы. После случая с Моцумото Эбису стащил с себя честно носимый шарф и зарекся напяливать на себя «эту мерзкую тряпку», но уже на следующий день Ирука увидел его с намотанной на руку полоской шерсти, как и у Генмы. Вот интересно, ему показалось, или браслет у самого Генмы стал раза в два уже?..  
– …огромную изобретательность, отлынивая и увиливая от ношения шарфов хуже малолетних детей, которых заставили…  
«Хуже малолетних детей, – подумал Ирука. – Тут она совершенно права. Гораздо хуже. И точно изобретательнее.» В памяти всплыли шарфы, засунутые в повозки, сплетенные в коврики, продаваемые туристам, сунутые в заливаемый фундамент здания, спрятанные на заброшенных тренировочных площадках, используемые как такелаж… Перечисление стремилось к бесконечности  
– …можно было не создавать списки не выполнивших приказ, а махом занести туда всю деревню!  
– И мы избежали бы множества хлопот, – пробормотал себе под нос Изумо, тихий смешок сбоку показал, что Котецу того же мнения.  
– ...бесполезно наказывать всю деревню...  
Ирука мысленно с этим согласился. Абсолютно бесполезно!  
– ...но с некоторыми я разберусь лично!  
– И я даже уже знаю, кто это будет, – донесся шепот Котецу. – Моцумото точно влип.  
– Поэтому! – Цунаде уперлась руками в перила и оглядела собравшихся. – Я отменяю приказ и прочие распоряжения касательно шарфов!  
По толпе прошел вздох облегчения.  
– Тем не менее! – продолжила Цунаде. – Учитывая неслыханный ажиотаж вокруг праздника среди генинов и прочей молодежи, объявляю День подарков и нынешний День признания – выходными днями! И кто хочет, пусть празднует, – добавила она, вызывав волну ликования. Передние ряды, где стоял Ирука и прочие опытные шиноби, отреагировали достаточно спокойно, но привычное ухо учителя прекрасно слышало шум, поднятый задними рядами.  
– И все же – поздравляю всех с окончанием Месяца влюбленных! Надеюсь, вы хоть что-то вынесли из этого опыта. А теперь – все свободны!  
Обрадованные шиноби начали расходиться – их всех ждал праздник и украшенные улицы Конохи.  
Кто-то хлопнул Ируку по плечу.  
– Ирука, мы с тобой молодцы! – радостно заявил Котецу. – Все, теперь оно официально закончилось!  
– Сам не верю, – признался Ирука, неловко потирая шрам. – Такое чувство, что завтра опять надо будет с шарфами возиться, отслеживать, списки проверять... И какое счастье, что этого больше уже не будет! – засмеялся он.  
– Благодарю за отличную работу, коллеги, – прогудел Ибики, легонько сжимая плечо Ируки и проходя дальше. – Котецу, Изумо – продолжайте показывать пример отличной работы штабной работы, у вас прекрасные результаты.  
– Спасибо, Ибики-сан, – вразнобой отозвались все трое.  
– Феерично, нас похвалил сам Ибики, – неверяще отозвался Котецу, озадаченно глядя вслед уходящей широкоплечей фигуре.  
– Мы весь месяц работали без выходных и сбоев, – напомнил Ирука, продолжая улыбаться, чуть ли не впервые за последние дни чувствуя тепло весеннего солнца, чириканье воробьев в ветвях и запах вошедшей в полную силу весны. – Заслужили.  
– Ну ты-то да, – неопределенно отозвался Изумо, чуть отодвигая сползшую челку в сторону. – Без сбоев.  
– Ирука-сенсей.  
Ирука обернулся на знакомый голос, и что-то нехорошо кольнуло в груди. Эбису стоял, скрестив руки на груди и насмешливо поглядывая поверх поблескивающих черных очков; солнечные блики прыгали от подергивающегося сембона Генмы. Генмы, мягко и ненавязчиво придерживающего за плечо нахохлившегося Какаши.  
«Проболтался», – обреченно понял Ирука.  
– К-какаши-сенсей, – запнувшись, отозвался он.  
Генма разжал хватку, и Какаши медленно, своей обычной походкой с ленцой пошел по стремительно пустеющей площади, залитой солнечным светом, к Ируке.  
Ирука широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел, как он приближается, в голове не осталось ничего, кроме оглушающего шума крови в ушах.  
– Ирука-сенсей, – тихо повторил Какаши. – Пожалуйста, не смотрите на меня так, словно я вас собираюсь съесть. Мне всего-навсего нужно с вами немножко поговорить.  
– Угу, – нервно выжал Ирука. – Я слушаю.  
Какаши сунул руки в карманы и посмотрел себе под ноги. Ирука краем взгляда отметил, что коллеги столпились в кучку неподалеку и не приближались.  
– Ма-а, Ирука-сенсей, даже не знаю, как начать... – протянул Какаши, поднимая голову и смотря видимым глазом прямо на Ируку. – Как мне сказали, у вас случайно завалялась одна моя вещь...  
– Шарф, – поспешно уточнил Ирука. – Всего лишь шарф. – Упомянутая тряпка нестерпимо жгла карман; он его так и не выложил.  
– ...А именно шарф. – Какаши чуть сощурился в улыбке. Еще не полноценная улыбка, но тень. – Шарф, который вы проносили с собой весь месяц.  
Ирука переступил с ноги на ногу, решаясь. И не осмеливаясь.  
– Как и положено, – добавил Какаши, щурясь. От солнца или от улыбки – трудно было сказать.  
Ирука подумал, что, наверное, представляет собой жалкое зрелище, потом глубоко вздохнул, полез в карман и вытащил оттуда тщательно свернутый шарф. Со стороны раздались удивленные возгласы – видимо, в байку Генмы поверили не все, но сейчас Ируке было на все глубоко наплевать. На все, кроме Великого Копирующего Ниндзя, стоящего перед ним со смесью удивления и радости в глазу.  
– Он... немного пообтрепался, – выговорил Ирука, потому что надо было что-то сказать. – Я его стирал и даже отдавал в химчистку.  
– Это совершенно неважно, – быстро заверил его Какаши, не отводя взгляда от куска красной шерсти в руке Ируки.  
– Вот, возьмите, – протянул ему шарф Ирука, лихорадочно думая, нужно ли в таких случаях кланяться.  
– Нет-нет. – Копирующий даже отступил на шаг назад. – Он был у вас целый месяц. Шарф ваш по праву.  
– Ничего он не мой! – запротестовал Ирука. – Вы же чисто случайно забыли его у меня. Вы мне его не дарили!  
– А сейчас дарю, – как-то неуверенно произнес Какаши.  
Ирука опустил руку и заморгал. Такого развития событий он не ожидал.  
– Какаши-сенсей... – начал он и замолк. Слов решительно не находилось. – Вы предлагаете мне...  
Теперь пришла очередь молчать Какаши.  
– Ну... – Он запнулся и вздохнул. – По-моему, мы с вами неплохо ладили весь месяц. Может, так и продолжим?  
Ирука опустил взгляд на плитки под ногами. В голову почему-то полезли воспоминания прошедшего месяца. Какаши-сенсей, проверяющий, не случилось ли с ним чего на подозрительной лодке. Какаши-сенсей, самозабвенно распевающий ему «Зат-зат, анам-на-ам» – на этом месте Ирука, сам не замечая, начал улыбаться. Ужин с командой номер семь и Какаши-сенсей, не дающий подросткам особенно напирать на уставшего учителя. Какаши-сенсей, заметивший, что ящик стола с шарфами переполнен и больно бьет Ируке по ноге, и принесший супер-вместительную коробку, которой они пользовались до самого конца. Какаши-сенсей, скупо рассказывающий ему про своего отца, Сакумо-сана, с которым его иногда до сих пор путают. Какаши-сенсей, поделившийся с ним одной из самых больших драгоценностей – книжкой, в которой говорилось про Белого Клыка. И почему-то – Какаши-сенсей, приносящий ему вкуснейшую рыбку от Аобы – Аобы, который тщательно следит, чтобы его шедевральная рыба не досталось никому ниже особых джонинов, но которую регулярно приносит с собраний такой тихий, такой внешне равнодушный Какаши-сенсей...  
– Знаете, что, Какаши-сенсей? – медленно проговорил Ирука. – Пожалуй, я согласен.  
– Что?! – Мало кому довелось видеть знаменитого Копирующего настолько обескураженным. Ирука не выдержал и рассмеялся, краем глаза видя, как широко распахивает рот Эбису, подпихиваемый локтем Генмы, как усмехается Райдо, как восторженно показывают поднятые большие пальцы Котзумы...  
– Любви, конечно, не обещаю, – улыбаясь, сказал он, – и шарф все же верну, но, Какаши-сенсей, вы не хотите пригласить меня на порцию рамена? Скажем, завтра, после уроков?  
Какаши только улыбнулся в ответ.  
В конце концов, кому какое дело до шарфов? Шарф – это только красный кусок шерсти. Какое отношение он имеет к чувствам?

**The End**


End file.
